


Kidnap

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby, Blood, Blood and Injury, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Child Abuse, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Death, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Forced Gem Fusion, Forced Pregnancy, Gem Fusion, Gemlings, Groping, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Parenthood, Poofing, Pregnancy, Rape, Shattering - Freeform, Spinel with dick, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wet Dream, Yandere, pink steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: You have been pen pals with Steven for six years for a time things were good between you two, chatted often told each your problems and your interest you visit often as you could and would go to the Big Doughnut with him and play at Funland. However as Steven got older he sent less letters and when you visited he was too busy to send a lot of time with you. It didn't seem bad until a injector appeared in the sky.😱❤️
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 188





	1. The Beginning

You and Steven have been Pen pals for about 6 years, when you had started writing to him you two would send letters to each other almost every other day. You would write to him mostly asking how was saving the universe going? but you also talked about your interests to like unfamiliar familiar. After awhile you started visiting from time to time (mostly during the holidays and when you weren’t working). Yet you noticed as you and Steven got older he started to send less letters to you would...you would still send letters twice a week but now he only sent them every other week (maybe). The last few times you visited him you noticed that Steven had less time to hang out with you and was spending more time with Connie and his gem friends. When he finally had time to hang out with you for a day you didn't feel so lonely, as you and Steven sat outside the 'Big Donut' finishing up your day with your pen pal, (since it was your day off so you could visit Steven today) as Steven finished his donut he turned to you “Y/N, how come you visit Beach City so often?” Steven asked, you hesitated a moment with your answer “well... I don’t have a lot of friends back home, when you get older it gets harder to make friends” you explain with a small smile, Steven put his hands on his hips “come Y/N that’s not true most of my friends are 1000's of years old and have no problems making friends” Steven said with a smile trying to cheer you up, you tried to smile for Steven “I guess that's true” You know its not true its not that easy making friends in real life. 

The next time you visited you walk through the board walk looking for Steven. You were hoping to surprise him this time since you actually took off of work. You see the Crystal gems on top of the hill laying down in the grass, 'oh good maybe we can all hang out together today' you think to yourself, you started running up to meet up with him. You smiled seeing your pen pal “Steven!” you shout cheerfully, but your voice was covered up by the in coming of a large injector you make it up the hill “Steven.... what is that?” You said looking up at the injector in the sky, Steven turned towards you shocked at you being there, “Y/N what are you doing here?!” Steven said pushing you away, you frowned feeling a little hurt that your one and only friend was pushing you away, “hey I wanted just to see my friend” you said walking back towards Steven not really knowing what’s going on. Steven groaned pushing you away again “just stay back alright” Steven said annoyed at you, then a voice shouted from a top of the injector “hey, are you Steven Universe?” Steven wasn’t sure how to answer that “um yes” the you hear the voice say “perfect” then a loud horn sound was made as the sound was made the injector plowed into the ground “hey nice park job dingus!” Amethyst shouted “I don’t think that’s helping Amethyst” you say in a hushed voice, then you see something jumping down it was a gem a pink gem with spiky pigtails and a upside down heart in the center of her chest “well well well let get a look at the menagerie ” she said making her eye pop out in a cartoon fashion “you must be Amethyst you must Garnet and…” the Pink gem spotted you but ignore you for the moment “and Pink Diamond’s Pearl~” her eye snapped back in her head “she took you with her isn’t that just, swell” she said with a painful smile ‘jeez that’s a scary smile’ you think to yourself Pearl looked at the pink gem in disbelief “it can’t be” Pearl said with a confused tone of voice, "it can’t be what?” you asked curious about what Pearl knew about this gem, then the pink gem laughed “oh but it can be and it is, I got a new style and a few new toys that our going to be an end to your happily ever after once and for all!” The pink gem shouted her fists visibly shaking, you fliched a bit you figured it wouldn't hurt to try to talk to her “hey hey hey why don’t we talk this out” you suggest to the pink gem Steven nodded in agreement “yeah this has to be a misunderstanding in case you haven’t heard I have established peace across the Universe” the pink gem rolled her eyes “yeah yeah yeah I heard I had you little message to the Universe on loop!” the pink said stretching to kick Steven from afar, the Crystal gems pulled out their weapons in defense, you gasped seeing your friend hurt, you run over to him “Steven, are you OK?” you asked Steven trying to help him up, he groaned in discomfort but then pushed you back with a hard shove “just stay back Y/N" Steven hissed, you wince at Steven words, 'but aren't we friends Steven?' you thought to yourself then you hear the pink gem shout “I just love that part where Pink Diamond spends the rest of her days on this nowhere planet” the pink gem said spiraling her arms you back up “with a bunch of nobody’s” jumps down again like a old cartoon getting in Steven’s face and the Pink gem starts singing. “~that’s right I heard the story over and over again gee swell to finally meet her other friends~” Garnet tried to hit the pink gem but misses “~that’s right I heard the story~” the flicks Pearl in the nose “~don’t really like how it ends gee it's swell to finally meet her other friends~” then the pink gem grabs Pearl and hangs her upside down “~what did she say about me what she say~" you wanted to stop her but she was way too fast for you and obviously too fast for the Crystal gems then she grabbed Steven and the gems and knocked them together. The gem got up groaning (you were still staying back from the fight) "she running circles around us” Garnet said getting up, "I'm rusty give me a break" Amethyst groaned, “it really is her but she can’t be serious” Pearl said sitting up “you know her Pearl? can you tell us who she is?” Steven asked, you were wondering that too but then you looked over at the unknown gem and saw the pink gem's reaction to Steven’s words, she liked down right pissed “~who am I? who I am? what are you even saying? I loser of the game you didn’t know you were playing~" you think to yourself 'so she must have known Pink Diamond but....what was this game she's talking about' then pink gem the busted out a scythe from her gem you watched as she jumps down kicking Steven again, 'oh no Steven' you think to yourself worried for Steven health. She then uses her stretchy body to wrapping around the injector and even the lighthouse when she releases her grip she speeds by you nearly hitting you, you saw her slicing the gems poofing them, the pink gem stood proud of what she did but you started shaking because you saw that you were now behind the pink gem.

Steven looked furiously at you “Y/N move!” Steven shouted you didn’t want to leave Steven alone but you had no powers or skills so you tried to run to but the Pink gem grabbed you and threw you on the ground beside her “you stay here I like having an audience” you stand up not knowing what to do “good” the Pink gem turns the Steven “that’s enough” Steven shouted summoning his shield “aw what’s that matter Steven you miss your 'good’ friends already, well don’t worry your right behide them" she slice through him but nothing happened Steven padded himself down to make sure he was OK "ha that was nothing” Steven said with smile “you know he is half human right?” you say is a hushed tone to the pink gem she then gave a wicked grin “just watch” she said in hushed towards you “then you won’t mind if I do it again" she swiped at him again and again still nothing happened "ow ow” Steven said 'something not right if that weapon just destabilizes gem then there is nothing to gain from this’ Steven and the Pink gem are now fighting for the scythe Spinel is the winner though kicking Steven again “ha did you see that” the Pink gem nudged you like she told a joke “oh yeah that was funny” you say trying to smile not knowing what this Pink gem is going to do next. Steven tried to summon a shield it glitched out then he tried his bubble nothing “what’s going on?” Steven said confused the Pink gem laughed "gee look at you back at square one” Pink gem walked over picking him up by his shirt “a powerless loser” she said dropping him she put her scythe away. You try to walk away hoping the Pink gem didn’t notice you “hey now” you felt an arm coil around your hips dragging you back “hey now where do you think you are going, best friend?” You mind practically goes blank 'best friend?....Does this gem think I am her friend?’ you start stuttering trying to think of something “I-I uh um w-was going to go u-uh” you think maybe you can talk her into going to Steven’s house she was unpredictable but if she was in a confined area it would make things easier “t-to Steven’s house for snacks you don’t mind Steven r-right?” The Pink gem glared at Steven picking him up off the ground and shoving him forward “of course he doesn’t mind” the Pink gem said cheerfully.

Steven managed to pick up the poofed gems and put them in his pocket out of sight of the Pink gem. The pink gem still had you coiled in her arm 'she must think I might try and run again’ you think to yourself “so.... my name is Y/N by the way” you say trying to break the uncomfortable silence “oh gee how rude of me” the Pink gem said fluffing hair pigtails and holding out her other hand to shake yours “my name is Spinel your new Best friend” you shake it and try to smile “nice to meet you Spinel” you say in the most cheerfully tone you could do, you walk with through the door of Steven's house as she immediately shutting the door behind the two of you “now then” Spinel says releases her coiled arm around you “where are those snacks?” she asked in a cheerfully tone.

You hesitate but have Steven go outside to make his call, you knew you Spinel wouldn't happy seeing him calling someone here so you had to distract her, “right over here Spinel” you say attempting to lead her in the the kitchen hoping she wouldn't see Steven. However Spinel did notice and grabbed Steven and pulled him back inside “where are you going Universe?” Spinel asked hopping over to him as he open the door “oh I was calling for some doughnuts for the three of us” Steven said nervously, you nodded in agreement “that's right and make sure you tell them what you want” you say trying to hint to Steven that he had to text his Dad to give him the message about the 'situation' “right right" Steven nodded "I will be right back Spinel, OK” Steven said slowly walking outside, Spinel opened the blinds to keep in eye Steven as he made the call, you nudged Spinel to get her attention away from Steven “so you wanna try candy or chips” you ask Spinel hold up a bag of Chaaaps and the other hand a bar of le chocolate “I never had 'food' before" Spinel admitted, at first you thought it was weird that she never ate food before but then thinking about it gems don't need food there by eating is optional “well how about you try something sweet first” you offer up the candy bar Spinel hesitates taking the bar from you, 'maybe she thinks I am tricking her?' you thought to yourself, so you break the candy bar in half “here I’ll eat half you can have the other half" Spinel nodded "OK” you take a bite, saw Spinel’s reaction to you eating, 'this was probably the first time she saw someone eating' you think to yourself “see its OK” Spinel took a small bite, “good now don’t forget to chew” you say like your talking to a child, you then see Spinel’s eyes light up at the taste “this taste so good!” you giggle at her delight “just make sure you don’t eat too many of them" Spinel cocked her head to the side “why is that?” You sighed “there was one time I ate a lot of chocolate to the point where I made myself sick” Spinel gasped patting your head “oh poor Y/N why did you do that to yourself?” Spinel said with a worried look, you looked up at her still feeling the pain of what happen, “I found out that my friend spread a bad rumor about me and it got to the point where I had to move away" you tried not to think about it, you had told Steven about it but his salutation to your dilemma was always the same, swallow some sunshine and everything will get better. Spinel sees you an the verge of tears then she hugs “it's OK Y/N you have you best friend now,” Spinel said in a comforting tone of voice, you know this wasn’t right letting her know your past and letting her hug you knew she was trying to hurt Steven and she just poofed the gems. You sigh knowing that after this is all over you have to go back to have Steven as your only friend 'but is he a real friend?' you thought to yourself “so you is Steven your 'friend' ?” Spinel asked pulling back from her hug a but to look at you in the eye, you look up at her and flouder in your thoughts “well…” you didn’t know how you answer this, then there was a knock at the door with Steven saying “hey guess what the doughnuts are here!”

“Oh goodie” Spinel said cheerfully she wrapped you up again “come on let’s get some donuts” you walk up with her leading the way you seeing Greg in the doorway but with him there also was Bismuth Peridot and Lapis 'oh no'. Spinel wrapped your arms and legs up now “what is this?” Spinel asked keeping you close to her body “now come there we don’t mean you any harm” Bismuth said walking forward carefully, Spinel then jumped over Bismuth and made her way up the stairs she ran all the way to the Diamond base seeing the galaxy warp pad, Spinel smiled seeing the warp pad “well well well I think I just found our ticket out of here Y/N” you were too scaried to say anything however your were screaming internally 'wait no no no she can't take me off planet Steven anybody help!' Spinel hopped on the warp pad with you still wrapped up tight “STOP!” Bismuth shouted finally catching up to Spinel, but it was too late Spinel activated the warp pad and off you and Spinel went “where are we going Spinel?” you ask trying not to panic too much (which was not working) “we are going back” Spinel said her smile then faded “to where I never left.”


	2. Steven is a jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you spend more time with Spinel Steven makes up a plan...it's to save you right?

Bismuth ran back down the stairs in a blind panic "Spinel just warped off with Y/N!" Bismuth shouted in distress, while Steven was just standing there pulling at his hair, but it wasn't about you he was stressing over. Bismuth looked at Steven confused then saw what he was looking at. Steven's good friends were now reformed but... not quite the same "my um Greg do you need anything" Pearl asked Greg clasping her hands together, he back away uncomfortably "no thank you Pearl" "thank you Pearl" Amethyst mimicked Greg's tone of voice. Bismuth looked around then spotting Ruby and Sapphire were together but not fused. Ruby was merely guarding Sapphire, while the rare blue gem kept her hands clasped telling what will happen next. Bismuth then got a serious look on her face seeing her friends like this "Steven what did that weapon look like, you know the one that Spinel used on our friends?" Steven shrugged "I don't know, it was some sort of pink scythe" Bismuth sighed heavily that's what she was afraid of "Steven that was a rejuvenator she used" Steven looked at Bismuth confused "what's that?" Bismuth scratched the back of her head in thought "they used to use those things on gems on homeworld who had stepped out of line, one hit from that..." she looked at her friends reset back to their roles of Homeworld and winced "and you back to how they made you" Peridot looked at the reset gem and thought a moment "isn't there some way to reverse this they can't loose their memories forever right?" Peridot said (her only being familiar with newer technology of Homeworld) "I am not sure if there is a way to fix this" Bismuth said shrugging, Steven rubbed the back of his neck then he got an idea "what if we have them go through their experiences on earth? maybe that will bring back their memories?" Peridot and Bismuth looked at each and shrugged "couldn't hurt to try" Bismuth said with a small amountof hope this plan will fix her friends. Bismuth Peridot and Steven then help lead all the reset Crystal gems (Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire) out the door to help them get their memories back "wait what about Y/N!" Lapis yelled at Steven pointing towards the stairs, (mostly referring the galaxy warp pad) Steven rubbed his temples "look Lapis we can worry about Y/N later, right now we need to our friends memories back besides it's not like the warp pad is going anywhere" Steven said firmly "besides with the Crystal gems like this we wouldn't stand much of chance against Spinel" Lapis sighed "I guess" Steven walked out the door with Lapis behind him.

(At a Abandoned Garden in Space)

You finally reached you destination Spinel releases her arm around you gently putting you on the ground (feet first) you look around seeing that you were in what used to be a garden but now was a haven for wilted flowers and overgrown weeds. "So this is where you never left" you said to Spinel she didn't answer "so what is this place?" you ask innocently hoping she would answer the time she took your hand and lead you down the stairs "this used to be our garden mine and Pink Diamond's" Spinel said sorrowfully "we would play for hours" her tone of voice started to grow more bitter as you reached the bottom of the stairs "I thought she enjoyed my company my jokes my games up until she got her own colony but I guess you could say she traded one toy for another" you felt like crying for the gem but you held back your tears 'she kidnapped she hurt your friends she hurt Steven' as you entered into the forgotten garden she lead you into a spot that seemed no different then the rest of the garden you looked at her puzzled "is this what you wanted me to see?" You ask "this is where I waited" you looked closer seeing the two foot prints in the dead grass and the vines the seemed to have been wrapped around something but were recently pulled up "you stood here for how long?" "6000 years" Spinel answered bluntly "why did you wait so long why didn't you just leave?" you say without thinking Spinel laughed it felt empty "she said we were playing a game where I needed to stay still until she came back" Spinel said her voice full of anger her fist shaking with fury you knew that you had to calm her for your own safety you try to think of something to calm her "it's OK Spinel" but Spinel didn't hear you, she inflated her fist and punched a nearby pillar into pieces one of the larger chucks was flying towards you you curled up bracing for the impacted, but Spinel saw her mistake and sling shot herself over getting you out of harm's way. After you hear a distant crash you open you eyes seeing your in Spinel's arms laying on the ground.

"Sorry I am so sorry Y/N I got so angry" Spinel had tears in her eyes it felt wrong to want to comfort her but she was hurting "Spinel its alright" you say, then your stomach growls loudly breaking the mood "what was that?" Spinel asked innocently a little taken back by the noise "oh that was my stomach I am just hungry" you say blushing "what do you mean?" Spinel asked looking at confused you sigh 'right she wouldn't know about human stuff' "well remember the chaaaps, el chocolate and donuts" Spinel nodded "well in order for humans to function properly we have to eat stuff like that along with fruit and such" Spinel thought a moment then put the pieces together "oh OK I can get that stuff for you best friend wouldn't want you not to function properly" Spinel said getting up then picking you up off the ground dusting you off Spinel got a pen and paper out from her gem "it there anything else you need" she asked cheerfully writing down the items you said you needed, "well I um" you think about maybe this is a good thing if she goes back to earth the others can capture her and get you back you just needed to give her a decent list in case they don't come right away "OK well I need some extra clothing blankets a garden book and some seeds" you say a smile Spinel hummed as she wrote down the last item "OK Y/N I'll try not to be too long" she said running to the warp pad "don't go anywhere" she said waving to you you waved back with a fake smile. When Spinel warped away you let your smile fade and sit on the ground with your back against a pillar.

You sighed hoping that Steven and the gang were trying to to come up with a plan to come and get you or at least catch Spinel. Your thoughts continue to drift as you waited. You knew that Steven didn't see you as a close friend anymore, and it was made very clearly today. However you remember when you did tell him about what your friend did to you and he seem to really care about you and wanted to be your friend. With you sending letters and hanging out eating donuts yet....as he grew older things changed for the better for him, he became a more powerful gem and a hero of the galaxy while you were just a lonely weak human. It seemed that as you grew older you had changed for the worse, you had moved to get away from that awful rumor but to an area where there is nothing to do and no one you know, you have a job now but it pays very little and you coworkers make working there even harder, you have a place to live but it was very small and in a bad part of town. Steven had told you many times to look on the bright side of things but there were days ('like today) where it was hard to find anything bright about it. Tears form in your eyes blurry your vision "come on Steven where are you?"


	3. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are trying to keep your hopes up until you hear so not so great news

*(Meanwhile back on Earth)*

Spinel warped back to earth back when she got there she immediately flatten herself to the width of a piece of paper and slithered around looking and hearing if there were any other gems in the house. Spinel made it half way down the stairs when she realized no one was there "gee doesn’t anyone care about Y/N” Spinel thought out loud feeling sorry for her new best friend and how her 'old’ friends were and are treating her much like Pink Diamond treated her.

Yet Spinel couldn't think about her own pain now she had to return to the task on hand by getting you the things you needed to survive. Spinel pulled out her list from her gem of things she needed for Y/N “let’s see Chaaaps, donuts, fruit water” Spinel picked up two bags of chaaaps the box of donuts (that Greg picked up for you and Steven) and some fruit she put the items in her gem "I hope Y/N will like these donuts" Spinel said cheerfully and went on to the next item. “OK a gardening book” Spinel walked over to the books on the shelf behind the couch and looked at them in confusion “I wish I could read this” Spinel said holding up a dictionary upside down she tossed it on the floor assuming it was the wrong book looked at a book with a picture of an owl on it "nope" another with a girl with and eye patch "nope" then she found a book with plants and flowers on the cover, "this might be it" said as Spinel opened it seeing what appeared to but instructions for planting flowers and plants (but again Spinel can’t read it) "this seems like the right book" Spinel said popping it into her gem. Spinel the walked upstairs to look for the next item Spinel looked at the list “let's see...clothing” she said to herself she didn't know too much about clothing but it seemed that whatever Steven had in these drawers was what you requested, Spinel pulled out two shirts two pairs of pants and a pair of (unopened) underwear (Spinel wasn't sure if you needed these small white shorts but she got them anyways) and put them in her gem Spinel, she was about to leave Steven’s room but then she snapped her fingers remembering another thing on the list “right a blanket,” looked around seeing the comforter on Steven's bed, "perfect" then Spinel took the comforter off of Steven’s bed ball it up "Steven won't miss this" Spinel hissed putting the comforter in her gem. “OK now I need some seeds” Spinel walked back up to the Diamond base and looked at the plants around the base to see if there were some seeds (that weren't planted yet) some where “jackpot!” Spinel shouted grabbing a packet of cherry seeds Spinel was about to head back to the warp pad when she then spotted a bottle of pink liquid beside it, Spinel recognized the liquid as Pink Diamond tears, she had remembered seeing Pink many times using her tears to make the flowers bloom in the garden with just a flew drops, Spinel smiled "gee Universe you sure are making growing a garden real easy now” Spinel said cheerfully as she popped the seeds and bottle in her gem “now as I watch my garden bloom Steven, you can watch your wither” Spinel said with her smile turning into a menacing one, when then warped back to the garden.

(Back in Pink Diamond's Garden)

You were still sitting on the ground staring at the warp pad 'is this how Spinel felt’ you think to yourself 'did she really think if I wait one my hour one more day one more year Pink Diamond will come back… will Steven come back for me?’ as your thoughts spiraled down you then here the warp pad activate 'Steven?, Amethyst?, Pearl?, Garnet?’ your heart skipped a beat thinking that you were going to be rescued but then your heart sank a bit seeing Spinel. You fake a smile and wave 'I got to keep her happy I can’t have her mad’ “hey Spinel did you find everything OK?” you ask noticing Spinel had nothing in her hands “no worries Y/N I got it all here in my gem” Spinel said pulling out some Chaaaps and the box of donuts. You kept your smile up "oh...good" you said not so convincingly. 

The two of you pick a patch of (kind of) soft dead grass to eat your food Spinel tried a doughnut and smile gleefully you munch on the Chaaaps and ate two donuts “so did you see anyone?” not knowing if this will have a good answer “everyone was gone when I got there” Spinel stated with a smile, you tried your best to smile “really I guess that made things easier for you huh Spinel?” you tried to keep up your smile but your smile looked more and more forced as you spoke “If I know Steven Universe he is busy, busy, busy, no time for friends like me” you feel tears running down your face, you look up at Spinel as she looked at you with a worried look on her face "but when little old Y/N is in being abused or is in danger she isn’t even on Steven’s priority list just a sad cliff note at best!” you shout with you hands shaking. After you were done shouting you felt pathetic thinking that your one and only friend had abandoned you, in the back of your mind you thought 'he couldn't have forgotten me I am his friend, but he never hangs out with me anymore, he still writes to me, when he wants to' then reality sets in...he left you and he knew you were with a dangerous gem and didn’t bother to come and get you no 'real' friend would do that. Spinel saw your inner turmoil, she knew she needed to comfort you 'because that's what friends do' Spinel got up walked over sit back down closer to you she then wrapped her arms around you a tight hug. At first you didn’t know what to do you wanted needed to be comforted now but you felt so confused an awful for feeling safe with her 'I can’t she hurt your friends, she hurt the gems, she hurt Steven, but, but… didn’t Steven hurt you?’ as that thought flowed through your mind you dived into Spinel’s hug for comfort crying letting it all out sobbing "why, why d-did he s-Steven do that to me" you sobbed, Spinel combed through your hair “there there Y/N” Spinel say in a hushed tone “your best friend Spinel is here” you held on a bit tighter not wanting to let go of Spinel. 

Three hours go by as your crying finally stopped, you still felt hurt by Steven but the crying seem to make it a little bit better, you had ended up laying in Spinel’s lap at the end of your episode. She had put away the food when you finally stopped crying “do you feel better Y/N” you look up at Spinel with tired eyes and nodded “are you sleepy Y/N” you hesitate with the answer, but the yawn did it for you “here” Spinel pulled out a comforter from her gem you recognized as Steven’s comforter, Spinel laid the comforter on you tucking it around your body. It felt so warm and comforting 'this feels so nice' but then you remember who you are with and then try to stay awake with your thought racing 'wait I shouldn’t fall asleep what if she tries something? what if? what if…?' yet with all the excitement today and the warmth on the comforter you slowly start to fall asleep in Spinel’s lap “go sleep Y/N, I’ll be here when you wake up” Spinel said combing through your hair again.

Once you were asleep Spinel started to talk about her plans in a hush tone as to not wake you "I wanted to just destroy the earth the very planet my Pink left me for" Spinel said combing through your hair as you slept "but now seeing how Steven treated you Y/N and how they ignored you so I think it would be best if I just took you away from it." Spinel sighed thinking about how you hopeful you looked when you thought she was someone else "but I think I have to do something Y/N something so that you won't ever think about going back to those bad bad friends again" then Spinel got an idea and kissed you on the forehead making you stir but not wake up "I think I know a way to get you to stay and it just so happens to be all set up already."


	4. Feeding the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel wants feed into your anger.... but why?

(Back on Earth with the Crystal Gems)

Steven managed to get Amethyst's and Pearl’s memories back but Garnet’s, not so much, she was fused once more but in her cotton candy form not knowing much what was going on. Steven, Amethyst and Pearl were brain storming ways to get her memories back when Peridot ran up to Steven and started shaking Steven’s arm “Steven, we have a situation!” Peridot said in a panic, Steven sighed heavily 'like I need another problem to fix' Steven thout to himself “what now?” Steven ask annoyed “the injector Spinel left is dumping biopoision into the ground, it's pure and uncut very very potent, and there is no way to remove it with touching it!" Peridot said looking at the data on her tablet “how long do we have” Steven asked trying to stay calm “um....48 hours more or less" Peridot said showing him the screen with a count down of the poison destroying the planet "ok” he said with a sigh “so, Spinel has to know how to shut this thing off right? and if she wants to keep Y/N alive she has to come back for supplies” Steven said thinking out loud “I suppose” Pearl said thinking “but I am not sure if she will come back to earth, Spinel seems less caring then how she use to be” Pearl said remembering Spinel in her old form and how happy lucky-go Spinel used to be. “Well let’s check the house just to see if Spinel is at least there pick up supplies for Y/N or anything else” Pearl and Amethyst nod in agreement Steven turned towards Bismuth “can you keep an eye on Garnet while were gone?" Steven ask Peridot, Bismuth and Lapis "sure thing” Bismuth answered Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst made their way to the house. When Steven walked inside he immediately notice that all the kitchen cabinets were open with a good portion of the snacks missing “looks like Spinel already pick up some stuff” Amethyst said “I'm going to look up stairs" Steven said with a worried look his face, as he entered his room he then saw his room seeing his comforter gone and some shirts missing "ok ok but Spinel may have taken that stuff but has to come back for more food…unless” Steven went up to the galaxy warp pad where he had all his planet he saw the packet of cherry seeds he had were gone and also the bottle of his mother tears that made growing alot of his gardening a breeze, Steven started panicking “no no no if she took that then Spinel may not come be coming back at all” Steven was in a full blown panic mode trying desperately to think of something “come on think” then it hit him, he could try and type in where Spinel warped to. Steven didn’t use this program for the galaxy warp often because the program itself was still a little buggy having him warpping to homeworld or a unknown colony, “come on come on” then the text popped up on the screen ‘Pink Diamond’s Garden' then beside the text it said 'would you like to warp?’ Steven typed in the command to activate the warp pad Steven then crossed his fingers that it doesn’t send him to homeworld by accident “please work” he whispered to save the planet.

(Back in Pink Diamond's Garden)

You wake to the sound of Spinel planting something, you open your eyes and look over to her and see she is putting a seed in the ground. Spinel then dropped some pink water on top of it, in what must have been five seconds you saw the seed start to grow into a sapling of a cherry tree, ’that must be Rose’s tears’ you think to yourself about half awake. Spinel sees you sitting up with a stretch and yawn she then stopped her gardening for the moment “'sorry I woke you ” she cooed sitting you up in her lap “did you sleep OK Y/N?” Spinel asked petting your hair, you nod feeling comfortable in her lap. However you don't know why but you feel so at easy in her arms, more than you when you ever hung out with Steven 'what is wrong with me’ you think to yourself unconsciously snuggling into Spinel's lap. Then the warp pad activate you sit up a bit seeing who it was you were shocked to see “Steven?” you say in a hushed tone, Steven looked at both worried and angry “Y/N get away from Spinel!" Steven shouted at you running down the stairs. You felt fearful of his words some how and Spinel noticed that and took pleasure in that, Spinel got up gingerly sitting up all the way "now, now, now , Universe I thought you had 'good’ friends to take care of” Spinel purred Steven tried to summon his shield but it failed “and here you are upsetting my best friend here” Spinel stretched her arm and grabbed him by his shirt dragging him towards her “so let me ask you, 'zero hero' what are you doing here?” Spinel hissed, Steven struggled to get free but then answered “the earth is dying!” 'the earth is what’ your eyes grew wide at first you wonder how this was happening and why but then you remembered Spinel’s injector that she left back on earth. You stand up behind Spinel tapping her on the shoulder “Spinel, what was in your injector?” you ask hoping for a good answer Spinel grinned patting your cheek gently “oh just some biopiosion Y/N," Spinel said casually, your eyes grew wide as Spinel continued "the poison will kill everything on earth including all of your supposed 'friends’ on earth" Spinel glared at Steven, then looked back at you with caring eyes "but we don't need that dumb planet anyways when we have our garden to use” Spinel said cheerfully, you started to panic you did hate Steven for leaving you here with Spinel but it seemed harsh just to let everyone die just because you were upset at one person, “but Spinel we can’t destroy the earth I still need stuff” you plead, Spinel looked at you puzzled still holding Steven who was wondering the same thing “what do you need?” Spinel asked “I...um” you had to 'think Y/N think think think' “I need... more books for gardening and, more seeds and um some place to bathe along with some medicine for if I get sick” you were hoping this would convince Spinel to save the earth. Spinel thought a moment she knew Steven and how he would do anything to save the world but Spinel knew you had already been hurt all she had to do was push the right buttons. “OK Y/N what ever makes you happy best friend” Spinel said dropping Steven on the ground she then took your hand and coiled hers around it tightly. You and Spinel walked up the stairs, but Steven was tossed on the warp pad Spinel while she giggled.

(Back on Earth at Steven's house)

Spinel wasn’t given a warm welcome when walking in Steven's house (where Pearl and Amethyst were waiting for Steven to get back from) seeing your arm all wrapped up in hers Amethyst and Pearl immediately got their weapons out as soon as they saw Spinel. You jumped back with Spinel “it's OK guys everything is chill” Steven said in a semi calm voice, Amethyst rised her whip "but didn't Spinel kidnap Y/N, and drop off all that poison" Amethyst said bluntly, Steven nodded in agreement to Amethyst statement "yes but, Y/N convinced her to remove the injector so the earth won't die, right Y/N" you nod, Pearl and Amethyst look at each other and shrugged then put their weapons away Pearl sighed placing her hands on her hips "OK so let's head back to the injector and deactivated it" Pearl said walking towards the door, everything seemed to be working out OK 'maybe Steven does care’ you think to yourself.

(Still on Earth now at Spinel's injector site)

You walk up the hill to where Spinel has her injector, Peridot spots you and Spinel and jumps she shakes off her state of shock “Steven! what’s the status on Spinel?!” Peridot asked in a panicked tone, Steven sighed in relief “Spinel is here to help Peridot” Spinel looked at you before doing anything, you give a small smile and nod, she releases her arm around yours and then turns her pinky into a horn once it was fully formed she blows into it with the mere sound removing the injector with that the Crystal gems cheers, Steven sighs rubbing the back on his neck “man thanks for the help Y/N and Spinel” you smile genuinely happy that Steven was thanking you “no problem Steven, that's what friends-” then Steven turns his back to you as Spinel arm coils around yours again 'Steven what about Spinel?’ you think to yourself “OK we almost got this mess cleaned up all we need is my powers and Garnet memories” you smile faded turning into a frown 'did he not see me did he not notice something is wrong here’ Spinel smiled as she slowly pulled you away “what about me Steven” you interrupting him “is that all you needed me to do to help stop this thing” you say feel like someone punch you in the gut, Steven rubbed the back of his neck “yes no well sort of” your thoughts start to spiral down hearing this “I see how it is Steven Universe, as long as you have 'good’ friends around why have second best right!” you shout feeling so betrayed tears fall down your face 'we were friends 'good' friends so why, did you hurt me like this Steven why?' Spinel smiled she needed to keep this flame of your burning she leaned your shoulder close to your ear “you know Y/N we have all this biopiosion going to waste and honestly this whole planet seems pretty hopeless ” Spinel said with glee. You were angry, upset ready to take your angry out on anything anyone, you looked at Spinel and said “do it” Spinel grinned wickedly, quickly reforming her horn “with pleasure best friend” she then held you for safety as she blew the horn direct towards the Crystal gems, “run for it!” Peridot yelled.


	5. Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wants revenge for being abandoned, for being neglected Y/N wants Steven to pay for what he did!...
> 
> Doesn't Steven deserve it?

(On earth, but now in the crater of Spinel's drill)

You see nothing but a cloud of dust as you held on to Spinel then as the two of you land you see Steven is right in front of you getting up off the ground. ‘Perfect’ you think to yourself Spinel puts you down letting you vent “I am not letting this go Steven Universe” you hissed Steven looked at you with those caring eyes it once comforted you but now it just made you sick “come on Y/N you know I would never leave in danger on purpose I mean we have been friends for 5 years” Steven said in a calming voice, you clinched your fists “it's been 6 years” you say in a hushed tone feeling your anger burn in your chest, Steven stepped closer not hearing what you said “what did you say?” “It has been 6 fucking years since we have started being friends!” you shouted “but I guess you don’t remember me that often since you got you other friends” Spinel smiled, all Spinel had to do now was let your fire burn, Spinel leaned on your shoulder again “gee Y/N, Steven doesn’t seem to even want to remember you anymore” Spinel pulled out the rejuvenator from her gem “why don’t we make sure he doesn’t remember anything else” Spinel handed you the device it felt almost good to hold it in your hands “Y/N come on think about what you doing?” Steven said panicking, Steven had nowhere to go he was stuck in a crater (made by the injector) with a mad friend and a crazy gem fueling her rage. You knew the three hits he had no powers you wondered "how many hits does it take to get to the center of a Steven" Spinel said with a giggle.

“Steven why are you fighting aren’t we all friends” it was cotton candy Garnet at first you were annoyed that Garnet interrupted your standoff with Steven but then you smile at Spinel “hey Spinel looks like we have an audience” Spinel didn't know what you meant by that at first then it clicked 'you wanna toy with Steven' Spinel thought then smiling with you she then roped Garnet and dragged her down “how about a front row seat” Spinel said squeezing her tight “get away from her” Steven shout trying to summon his shield but it failed you hated how defensive he was just with this one friend it just hurt “oh your so Protective of your real friends” you say gripping Garnet face hard Garnet gave a soft whine, “and so carelessly with your fake ones” you shout letting your grip of Garnet face go “stop it” Steven pleaded “then stop us” Spinel teased “you wanna attack us just admit or better yet just try it” you two were loving this seeing Steven suffer just by tying up his friend, Steven shook his head he didn’t want to attack you even if you were making a big mistake like this “NO!” “why not Universe” you shout “because that’s not the truth!” Steven shouted, you didn’t believe him not after leaving you, “finish this” Spinel whispered you rise the rejuvenator getting ready to swing but before you could do so then Garnet breaks free of Spinel’s grip distracting you from your target. “I know hardships and confusion” Garnet said firmly “but love can live through it all if you face the truth together” you see Garnet's form glow “her final piece” Steven said with stars in his eyes 'no no no no no you can’t lose this comforter you have now, you can’t lose Spinel they were going to send her away bubble her and and leave me alone again I don't want to be alone any more’ as that thought went through your head you lift the rejuvenator and slice through Garnets stomach before she had a chance to fully recover her form.

At first it felt great that you get to keep your comforter your company with Spinel a little longer then you see what you’ve done Ruby and Sapphires gems now were on the ground as Steven stared at you in disbelief at what you had done. “Y/N what what did you just do?” Steven said not know what to think, you then felt numb shaking from you nerves 'why did I do this?' you thought backing towards Spinel 'wasn’t this supposed make me feel better?' you glance down at the device in your hands then back at the gems on the ground 'wasn’t this suppose to make things better?' you look up at Steven how is still staring trying to figure out why you did this 'why do I still feel bad’ you thoughts were racing but Spinel snaps you out of your thoughts as she takes the rejuvenator from your hands and pats your head “you did good Y/N" Spinel said in a soothing voice "now Spinel will take care of the rest OK” you nod leaning into Spinel’s touch.

Steven snapped out of his shock state when Spinel dashed towards him, instead of swiping at him with the blade she instead hit him with the handle hard enough to knock him out, he fell to the ground with a thud Spinel pick you up wrapping her arms around her waist while she grabbed Steven by his coat. Spinel tossed him out of the cater, "two down" Spinel said putting you down, "Spinel!" Pearl shouted "two to go" Spinel said having you hide for the moment. Spinel threw a few punches but missed, with Pearl, first she threw her spears and blasted her lasers “come on Pearl hit me” Spinel teased bouncing around. You wanted to help your best friend out so you wait for Pearl to get close to where you were hiding and got behind her holding her by the ankles "thanks Y/N" Spinel said with a wink at you as she sliced Pearl in two “so easy” Spinel said cheerfully “you are doing so well today” you smile at Spinel’s praise. 

You were hoping that you could hear more about how good you were from Spinel but, Amethyst grabbed you with her whip and dragged you away, “Spinel!” you yell trying to break free “Y/N it’s me” Amethyst said confused why you were trying to run back to the very gem who was making you do all these terrible things, Spinel took a few swipes and missed Amethyst dogged all while trying to running away with you. Amethyst was starting to get tried and knew she wouldn't be quick enough to get passed Spinel so Amethyst hide behind one of the legs of the injector, you tried to say something to get Spinel attention but Amethyst hushed you. You weren’t going to stay quite for Amethyst 'the only gem you should be holding me is Spinel' you think to yourself, but you wanted to wait until Spinel was close first so Amethyst couldn't run. When Spinel was just a few feet away you shout “we are here!” Amethyst immediately covers you mouth “are you crazy” Amethyst hissed “oh course Y/N isn’t crazy” Spinel said holding the rejuvenator to Amethyst neck she froze “Y/N is mine” Spinel said then sliced Amethyst's head off poofing her.


	6. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Y/N is done letting her anger out what is left but embers

(On Earth at Beach City's local Book store)

You and Spinel start going through all the stores for your supplies, (no one was in them since the evacuation from the earth starting to die) you and Spinel first went to the book shop to pick the gardening books and a anatomy book (the anatomy book were for Spinel so she would have a better understanding of humans). Your thoughts start to wonder as you look at the books you need ‘everything will be better with Spinel won't it? I will have food, water, and she will notice me ,and take care of me... right?' you think to yourself, “Y/N is this a good book?” Spinel asked you as she was holding a 'how to read book' to you, you jump not realizing Spinel was beside you “oh um, that book is if you can’t read but…you can read can't you?” Spinel shook her head “OK then lets take that one then” Spinel then pulled out some gardening books from her gem “are these what we need for the garden as well” you smile “that's perfect” you look over to the empty book store 'this place would be so busy at this time of day' you think to yourself 'now look at it' you conflicted seeing how things were changing so fast because of your decision to destroy the earth, Spinel notices your eyes shifted to the empty chairs “you OK Y/N” you sighed trying to forget the people who had forgotten you “yes I am fine Spinel, lets just get out of here get the rest of the things we need” Spinel smiled "OK let's go" then she put the books in her gem.

You walk towards the store looking at your list that you made 'Things to Pick up: gardening supplies, food, water and medicine'. “After this we can leave?” Spinel asked sweetly leaning on you shoulder “yes after this we can leave” you say with a small smile feeling comforted by Spinel voice and her touch, it was nice, you just wanted this not end, “Y/N Spinel stop!” you turn to see its Steven running towards to two of you Steven looked tried and there seemed to be a huge bruise from where Spinel hit him on the head 'man that looks like it hurts' you thought to yourself "come on Universe give it up you lost” Spinel said having you be hidden behind her, not wanting to chance Steven taking you away from her even if he is a push over now, “Y/N come you have to stop this” Steven said practical shouting, you shake your head “even if you hate me do you really think the whole earth deserves to pay it?” Steven said trying to appeal to your better nature, your thoughts drift off 'Steven did hurt me he serves this, he deserves to die! But maybe the earth shouldn’t be destroyed for it? maybe I should ask Spinel to get rid of the injector? Then he gets what he wants! he gets his stupid friends and his stupid earth!' you start pulling on your hair conflicted and confused, 'what do i do? what do i do? what do i do? what do i do?!’ “Y/N?” Spinel sees you having a panic attack, and turns to you to comfort you. She holds you in a warm hug and rubs your back as you calm down you look up at Spinel she is smiling at you but right behind her you see that Connie is there “get away from Y/N!” Connie shouted holding out her pink blade, Connie aimed for Spinel right at her back you slip out of from Spinel's hold “don’t you dare!” you shout, blocking Connie’s sword from hitting Spinel with your body. Connie saw you do this but couldn’t pull back in time and ended up stabbing you in the stomach.

Steven gasped seeing Connie's sword impaling your body, Spinel was at first shocked at you being stabbed then anger at these low lives how call you 'friend' for doing this to you. Connie released her grip of her sword as you fall over on the ground in pain you shout and moan in pain "AAH FUCKING DAMN IT". Connie covered her mouth “oh my stars I- I didn’t mean to” Connie said kneeling to you she tried find a way to start helping you. However you didn't want Connie's help after she stabbed you in the stomach with her pink blade, you push her away with what strength you had, “where... is... Spinel?” you ask wheezing, Spinel smiled feeling a bit better that you could at least still talk, Spinel lifted Connie out of the way by the collar of her shirt and practically tossed her aside like a tissue “I am here doll” Spinel said trying to figure out what you wanted 'man this fucking hurts' you lift your head up a bit seeing the blade was definitely in you abdomen and it had definitely punctured something important as started to get hard to breathe "Spinel.... can you just....hold my hand....please" Spinel looked at you funny, but smiled "sure I can doll" Spinel held on to your hand which was now covered in your blood, 'am I going to die here?' you think to yourself with your mind getting fuzzy from blood loss

Steven put a hand on Spinel’s shoulder “Y/N needs to get healed” Steven said looking at your bloody body "or what?" Spinel asked in a snippy tone, while your vision started to grow fuzzy "Y/N will die and not come back" Steven said firmly, Spinel froze a moment seeing you like this she was so close to keeping you forever but if you 'die' how can she keep you her best friend Spinel gripped your hand rather hard before answering, "fine then, heal Y/N 'hero boy' " Steven sighed “we have to take her to my mother’s fountain since my powers are still not working” he lifted up his shirt showing his gem glitching, Spinel frowned “fine.” Spinel picks you up being careful of the sword in your body "Spinel...it hurts it.... hurts" you whine barely aware of whats going on but you know that there is still a blade in your stomach, Spinel attempts to take it out of you to relieve your pain “wait if you take it out Y/N may bleed out quicker” Connie said holding Spinel's hand. She hated letting you suffer but if it meant that you could survive until you got to these 'healing waters' so be it. (At Steven's House) The three of you make your way the the Homeworld warp pad in Steve's house “here is the deal" Steven said as Spinel walked on to the warp pad with you in her arms "we will heal Y/N, but you have to take the injector of the earth” Spinel held on to you tighter “do you want to take her back too” Spinel hissed. Steven shook his head “it seems that it be best to let Y/N decide” Steven said firmly Spinel smiled 'good’.

(At Rose's Fountain/Garden on Earth)

The whole way there you were just glad to be held by Spinel (even if you were bleed out) Steven warped you Connie Spinel to Rose's fountain “are we there yet?” you asked weakly coughing up some blood you only had a vague idea of what was going on “yes we are” Spinel said snuggling your face hoping to bring you some comfort, Steven waves you and Spinel over “OK just put Y/N in the water” Spinel narrows her eyes not wanting to let you go that easily, “will it still work if I go in with her” Steven hesitated then nods, "make sure to take the sword out" Connie said, Spinel takes the sword in her hand and pulls it out with little effort "AH FUCKING DAMN IT ALL" (it hurt more take it out then jabbing it in) Spinel jumped at your yelling "sorry doll you'll feel better soon" Spinel said holding you tight, she walks in the healing waters holding you close against her as a small bit of light surrounds you Spinel smiles hoping this means the water is working for a moment, before long your vision goes dark.


	7. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the rage has died out

(On Earth at Rose's garden/ Fountain)

"Y/N come on talk to me?" Spinel said holding you gingerly as tears dripped into the healing waters. Rose's healing water had glowed a moment healing a small portion of your large wound but, it stopped before the wound could fully close, having blood fill the fountain Connie put her hands over her mouth remaining silent, Steven's eyes teared up "we were too late" he whispered. Spinel took your limp body out of the healing waters your clothing now were wet and stain with your own blood, she laid you on the ground gently as if she were putting you to sleep.

To say that Spinel was mad about you dying....would be an understatement, Steven walked up to Spinel slowly as if to a she was a frightened animal, "Spinel I am so sorry, we did all we could for Y/N...I am sure she is in a better place" Steven said hoping to calm Spinel (it wasn't working) Spinel gripped the collar of Steven's and shook him, hard “you said you would fix Y/N Universe, you lied to me, to Y/N!” Spinel had tears starting to roll down cheeks "did you even care about her at all !?" Spinel shouted, those words hurt Steven. Spinel just couldn't bear losing you and wanted to kill Steven right there for not saving you in time. Steven tried to get free of Spinel's iron grip but it didn't work, Connie knew in Steven’s weak state he was going to get really hurt if she kept shaking him like that. Connie then grabbed Spinel’s arm “stop it!" Connie shout which barely got Spinel's attention, "Steven can still save Y/N!” Connie pleaded, Spinel stopped shaking Steven, but continued to hold him up in the air “what do you mean?" Spinel hissed, she hated being lied to yet Spinel couldn't help but want to try anything to get you back, Connie hesitates a moment "if Y/N is…dead then Steven can revive her” Spinel dropped Steven having him land on his butt “so, Universe" Spinel said getting in his face "can you at least do that” Steven looked at her confused “do what?” Steven asked still a little wobbly from all the shaking, Spinel did to him, Spinel resisted the temptation to punch him and instead hit the ground beside him hard leaving a huge hole in the ground “to revive Y/N for me!” Steven flinched a bit at her reaction but then frowned knowing that his powers weren’t working right and that he might make things worse. However he wanted you to forgive him, he wanted to make a change for the better Steven sighed a bit “I-I can try” Steven picked you up in his arms and built up some tears, thinking of his poofed friends of his home being destroyed, and about losing a friend in all this. The first few drops of his tears... nothing happened “Universe is Y/N saved or not” Spinel hissed thinking this was another trick, Connie hushed her “please just, give it a minute” but then your skin glows pink as does the rest of your body.

You look around a moment feeling better but weird you sit up seeing your in Steven’s lap. You panic seeing him and push him away, though doing so you notice your skin ‘pink?’. Your eyes grew wide as you scrambled to the water to see the rest of your body “oh my stars” you say seeing your now dark pink hair light pink skin and magenta eyes you pinch your self seeing if your dreaming, 'did I died? and Steven revive me? was this a dream?’ "it's OK Y/N" Steven said slowly approaching you “Steven w-what did you do? what happen?” you stammered, you started breathing heavy and feeling light headed, Spinel sees you swaying and rushes in to hold you up “there there Y/N your best friend got you” Spinel said patting your head your breathing slowed down, “Steven patched you up, but we can go on our way now that your better” Spinel said hugging you tight 'I'm just glad your here Spinel’ you think to yourself leaning into her touch. Spinel held your hand "come on let's grab the things we need and go" Spinel said cheerfully leading you to the warp pad, Steven stepped in front of Spinel “wait what about our deal?” Steven said with a serious look on his face, Spinel rolled her eyes “really Universe” Spinel said with a sarcastic tone “Spinel what's this about?” you ask not really knowing what’s going on, (since you were either to weak from blood loss or ....dead) Spinel releases her grip from you and looks you in your now pink eyes “here is the deal I struck with Universe over there Y/N” Spinel said smiling at you “if he healed you up good I would take the injector out of the earth” you were so confused 'after all this its over, the earth Steven and friends get to be safe? why did that feel like such a bad thing?’ Spinel continues “but… Steven said he wanted you to pick, if you wanna come back with me to our garden” you smile at the sound of that 'go with Spinel and away from this place?' Spinel smiled seeing your joy, “or stay on earth with him and his buddies” your smile faded, you look at Spinel who had listened and been there when you needed it, then you look at Steven was your friend for 6 years of which he still is trying to be your friend, yet Spinel tried to kill the earth will she encouraged your rage on your friends, Steven ended up so focused on saving his good friends he forgot about you being in danger. You then made your decision and walk towards Spinel gripping her wrist, she smiled as she pick you up in a bridal fashion “good call doll” Spinel said snuggling against your face, Steven winced at the choice that you you made “just… just keep in touch Y/N” Steven said in a monotone voice.

(On Earth now in Steven's house)

Spinel did as requested and removed the drill “where are you gonna put it?” you asked still in Spinel’s arms “maybe I will drop it off on the moon or something” Spinel said shrugging “but first lets get you home to our garden” Spinel said cheerfully, Spinel started to make her way to the galaxy warp pad when Steven stopped Spinel "wait a second" Spinel rolled her eyes “what is it now Universe?” Steven hesitated “take this with you” Steven handed her a pack back “what is it” Spinel asked confused, but you recognize the bag it was yours, you had forgotten it last summer it had some clothing PJ's and even your favorite shirt “you kept my bag, all this time?” you said confused, Steven nods “yeah you said to keep it next time you couldn’t drive home and it seemed like a good time as any to give it back to you” you didn’t know how to feel about this 'was he just being nice or trying to tell you to stay on earth’ it was all too confusing for you to process now. “Thanks Steven” Spinel said for you popping in her gem “OK doll were leaving now” you snuggle into her chest as she walked up the stairs 'I hope I made the right call and that Steven is wrong for once’ Spinel then warps away with you to the garden with a smile. “Now you are all mine doll”


	8. Planting Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Spinel have been doing great in the garden plants are growing flowers are blooming things should be wonderful...then why doesn't feel wonderful

(On Pink....I mean on Y/N's and Spinel's garden in Space) 

You and Spinel have been living fairly peaceful in the garden since you have been revived, the first few days took some getting use to for your newly revived body which your skin was now pink, as were your eyes and your hair now a dark magenta (similar to Spinel's hair color). The other thing you were getting use was living in a garden in space along with your new best friend Spinel. 

Being in the garden all you had to eat was fruit and vegetables which wasn't bad at first considering you didn't need to eat anything for up to three days. It was only the bathing and bathroom situation that got complicated, yet with some updating to the pond and fountain (fountain being your shower, pond you clean water) things seemed to be nice and simple again. 

However you could always go back to earth for these things but you didn't feel very welcomed on earth anymore after letting Spinel talk you into poisoning it then poofing the gems on top of that. Though Steven still revived you 'because he had to' Spinel said to you, when you asked about it. It honestly made you feel worse to even thinking about going to earth, even if it was to visit or say 'hi' to your family, it was too much. So to keep your mind occupied you kept yourself busy with the garden that Spinel now was called "our garden" the thought of something as big as this garden being shared by someone made you feel weird 'is that what friends do there share things like this with each other?' it had been so long since you had a really good friend you couldn't remember anymore.

As the days went on you noticed that Spinel wanted more attention and more hugs though the way she hugged felt wrong to you like she wasn't trying to hug you so much as feel you up. It would start when she would call you over "OK Y/N hug time!" you would walk over and let her embrace you at first it started out as a normal hug her soft arms around you the warmth coming from her body it was nice, but then her hands would rub up and down your back not that you mind though sometimes her hands would wonder down making you freeze. There were even times where she would go all the way down to you ass giving it a gentle squeeze, the first few times she did this you told her "stop it Spinel" and she did saying "OK doll whatever you want" but then next time you would hug she would do it again and a bit harder making you whine. After awhile you had gotten use to Spinel feeling you up in her hugs even though you didn't want to. 

About two weeks of you being in the garden with Spinel she did something that kind of took you by surprised, as you finished weeding for the day Spinel walked up behind you gripping your hips "hello doll" you jump a bit "oh hey Spinel did you see the flowers they are finally-" before you could say anything else Spinel kisses you. You try and pull back but Spinel is much stronger than you and then she slips her tough in your mouth making you blush, after a full minute Spinel pulls back with a wicked grin "you taste so sweet" Spinel said holding you close you wanted to push her away "w-what was that Spinel I-I thought you w-wanted to be f-friends?" you said confused at Spinel french kissing you knowing for a fact that's not what friends do together. Spinel pushed your hips against hers while she spoke "I wanna be more than friends Y/N, even more than best friends" Spinel gripped your ass making you blush "I want you to be my girlfriend" Spinel said kisses your chest here and there "what if I wanna stay friends?" you ask not sure about what Spinel's answer was going to be. You did want a friend, one who wouldn't abandon you like a forgotten toy, but you didn't want to be in a relationship at least not with someone you knew that was unstable. Spinel paused thinking she put you down for a moment then snapped her fingers "tell you what doll I will make you a deal" "OK" Spinel grinned "now the deal is if you can work up the courage to leave Our Garden with five weeks or less you and I can stay best friends forever" then Spinel wrapped her arm around your hips pulling you close "but if you can't leave Our Garden in five weeks you have to be my girl friend forever AND do whatever I say we got a deal" Spinel hold out her hand to shake on the deal, you hesitant 'aren't I doing everything she says already and if she says that all I have to do is work up the courage to go to earth then maybe a quick trip won't hurt right' you shake Spinel's hand "deal" Spinel kisses your cheek "may the victor go the spoils" Spinel whispers to you 'why do I think this was a bad bet to make'

You deiced to send Steven a letter to let him know you were coming to earth, (with no post men from the garden to earth) Spinel was the only one to deliver the letter to Steven for you, "can you ask him if it's OK I come today" you ask Spinel as she walked towards the warp pad "sure thing" she said with trying to smile for you, Spinel then warped off. You then went on to your gardening making sure I the fruit and vegetables were well taken care of for the day "ok I got to water the plants the pull some vines the move some rocks" you say going down your mental list of gardening to do it made the world around you feel simpler but you knew nothing was simply now not even you being in the garden your hand shook a bit holding the watering can "it seemed so simple at first" you say to yourself trying to water the plants "all I needed to worry about was keeping Spinel happy and making sure I ate something but now..." tears filled your pink eyes and you end up dropping the watering can "now I have to worry about if I can face Steven and the gems again" then the thought hit you "but if I don't go back what will Spinel do to me?" you shutter thinking about it you had helped Spinel read those anatomy books so she would know more about humans but with Spinel new behavior you wonder if she gotten relationship books or something "I wonder if Steven really does forgive me?" you say to yourself sniffling "and if he doesn't can I really go back knowing that" you whimper thinking of the looks of disappoint on Steven's and the Crystal Gem's face "what did I do?".

(On Earth at Steven's house)

Spinel warped back to earth, she just hated seeing 'Steven's' room on her way to get items for Y/N knowing how this half gem thing not only killed her first best friend but now this 'thing' hurt her new best friend made her sick to her stomach, but now she actually has to talk to him 'I would never talk to him if Y/N hadn't asked me to' Spinel thought to herself, Spinel then thought that maybe she should just say she did but knew that may backfire if she tried to make something up to you verses telling you what Steven actually said, Spinel then hopped of the pad and walked down the stairs, there were the Crystal Gems (no longer reset) were having lunch with Steven (Amethyst and Steven are eating Pearl and Garnet are just sitting and hanging out) "hey Spinel" Steven said waving trying to be friendly towards Spinel for your sake (and not much else) the rest of the gems didn't exactly give a greeting "hey" Amethyst said in a monotone voice Pearl and Garnet gave a small wave "well whatever" Spinel mutter under her breath "I need to talk to Steven" Spinel said stretch her arm to grab to Steven the gems flinch getting a fighting position but Steven stopped them "I'll handle this" Steven said Spinel then picked up Steven like she was holding on to him like he was a used tissues and headed out the door. Spinel wanted to have a 'private' conversation with Steven so she walk down the beach until Steven's house was out of view and Spinel was sure there wasn't anyone around, Spinel then dropped him on the ground, "so what did you want to talk about?" Steven asked getting up off the ground not paying any mind to him being carried like that "Y/N wants to know if she you forgive her" Spinel said, bluntly Steven looked confused at the question like Spinel asked if the sky is blue "what do you mean Spinel? of course I forgive Y/N, she may have messed up but, no one is perfect" Spinel crossed her arms and furrowed her brows "do you really forgive Y/N after what she did? she poofed your friends" Steven sighed rubbing his temples, knowing that in order to get through to you he had to get through Spinel, "that doesn't matter now," he said not knowing how to handle this kind of situation, "Spinel right now what I care about is knowing that Y/N is OK and happy where she is" Spinel's expression soften 'is that what friends do? they can still care about their friends even when their not around them anymore?' Spinel crossed her arms "Y/N will be happy to know that you forgive her" Spinel said not wanting to mention you wanting to visit, "OK tell Y/N I said hi, OK" Steven said hoping this meant he got through to Spinel even just a little bit, Spinel merely wave back. 

(On Earth now on the Beach City Boardwalk)

Spinel hummed a tune as she walked through town picking you up some new clothes (you asked about three days ago) and some Doughnuts (your favorite kind too) and even some of that scented lotion, Spinel wanted to make the trip worth it especially because the news she had gotten. Spinel walked back up the stairs to the galaxy warp pad with the Crystal Gems once more not saying much to Spinel (like she cared), she made passed Steven's room to the Diamond base whispering to herself "I will have you all to myself in no time Y/N" she hopped up on the warp grinning "because Steven told me nothing matters not even 'really' forgiving you"


	9. Watering the Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel has a plan for Y/N and the pieces are coming together

(Y/N and Spinel's garden)

You are still wiping the tears from your eyes not feeling any better, then you hear the warp pad "Spinel?" you try to wipe away the tears in your eyes before she sees you, Spinel hated seeing you sad you had to be happy to keep her happy but after wiping your tears away you notice that it wasn't Spinel on the warp pad but Steven he spots you smiles and waves, "Y/N!" he shouts excellently as he hugs you tightly. You flinch a bit having only been held by Spinel for the past few weeks a first you felt like you had to defend your self but something felt different about Steven hugging you it felt more like a friends hug it was nice. You missed this you knew that Steven had neglected you but Spinel had groping you and making you feel less like a friend to her and more like a toy, 'is that how Spinel felt'?

Then a thought hit you 'if Spinel finds that Steven is in the garden what will she do to him?' "Steven what are you doing here? I thought Spinel told you guys to stay out or else?" you said consider for his safety as well as yours, Steven let go of you to look you in the eye "Spinel has been up to something Y/N" he said in a serious tone "she has been warping lot to Homeworld and taking a lot of books from town as well" you frown, you knew about Homeworld (sort of ) yet you wondered 'what would Spinel need from Homeworld?and with the books?' "does Garnet have any ideas? since she can see the future that is" you say hoping that if Steven wasn't sure then maybe Garnet has an answer, Steven hesitated "well the only thing Garnet knew for sure is that you shouldn't stay here any longer" you start to stutter "S-Steven before I say yes t-to that can you tell m-e something" you ask trying to keep calm (wasn't working that well) "what is it Y/N?" you look into Steven's eyes and ask softly "do you forgive me?" "Y/N I course I do" Steven said smiling but you weren't sure you had to know you had to be 100% sure Steven meant it, you take his hand "please say you mean it Steven that after everything I did to you with poofing the gems and letting Spinel almost destroy the earth do you really forgive me" Steven was a little shocked at you holding his hand but Steven saw how scared you were and how badly you needed an answer "Y/N I-" then you heard the warp pad. You panic knowing full well who that was and push Steven into a nearby berry bush "ow" "Steven you have to go now" you say trying to hide with him hoping Spinel didn't see you "OK I will leave but Y/N" Steven patted your shoulder with a smile "you can come back to earth any time" when Steven said that it gave you hope, that Steven really didn't care about what you did especially if he is letting you come back to earth "wait how are you going to get to the warp pad?" Steven wink "secret passage" then he hopped through your hair waving goodbye 'right forgot that my hair is a portal now' you think to yourself you stand up slowly looking around for Spinel but to your surprise she was standing right beside the berry bush you and Steven were sitting in 'FUCK'. 

You stumble backwards panicking a bit about what Spinel is going to do to you seeing Steven "S-Spinel I didn't see you t-there" you said stuttering of which technically being honest "how did the trip go?" you ask while smiling but Spinel didn't look happy at all in fact she looked down right pissed, Spinel looked like she was going to throw everything on the ground then she stopped and smiled "you know Y/N I got all this nice stuff for you some of it can wait," Spinel said popping some of the items in her gem "but I want you to try on the clothing I got for you" you looked at her puzzled 'was she being serious? was she planning something? or did she decide to be nice today?' you then come to the conclusion that she was going to let it slide for now, then walked towards Spinel grabbing the bag from her you look inside seeing there were some pants and T-shirts "they look really nice" you complemented "I will go ahead and change in then right" you close the bag "now be right back" you start to walk away when Spinel grabbed your arm "no no no Y/N, you have to get dressed out here" Spinel said with a smile, you hesitate "but" Spinel put her finger on your lips "do it doll or I could just leave you here alone for the day" you start panicking 'no no please I hate being alone' Spinel lets go of you and starts to walk away from you in your blind panic you run and grab onto Spinel "OK OK I will get dressed out here" Spinel smiled "that's a good girl" 

You first tried on the tops all while Spinel stared at you "you look pretty in pink Y/N" Spinel said as you pulled off your shirt, you blush and, in vain to cover your pink skin in between you trying tops. You liked all the tops Spinel picked out the three you liked the most were the black, white, and a navy blue and white striped top, now you had to try on the bottoms. You pulled off your pants while Spinel bit her lip looking at you with hungry eyes, it made you feel very uncomfortable. As you continued to try on the clothes the first two bottom fit fine but the last three were kind of....big 'at least they aren't too small' you think to yourself. You pack the clothing away 'thank the stars that is over' you sigh Spinel walks over to you "I almost forgot Y/N" Spinel pulled out a small bag from her gem "now try this on," Spinel said handing you the small bag "and remember you have to try it on here" she said booping you on the nose you open the bag to find its another top or pair of pants but a black laced bra and under wear to match you shutter at what Spinel is planning on doing when you try this on "Spinel please" you plead you didn't want to do this "do it now Y/N" Spinel urged you sighed feeling like you had no other choice once more got undressed but you did it much more slowly hoping that Spinel would change her mind before you were nude. You had gotten to your underwear when Spinel sighed "your going too slow" she said walking up to you, you flinch a bit a her touch as Spinel unclipped your bra and tossed it on the ground then pulled your underwear off almost making you trip with the speed she was doing it. Spinel then put the black laced bra on as she did she rubbed you breast making your nipples hard you face was now burning red "Spinel....stop it" you say frustrated, Spinel giggled "oh come on Y/N, we haven't tried on the underwear yet" Spinel held on to you tight as she pulled up the black laced under wear all while feeling up your legs and thighs "my little strawberry pie" Spinel cooed you tried to break to free on Spinel's grip but it was no good. 

Spinel began kissing up and down you neck "hey Y/N did you notice that you have this neat little hole in your underwear Spinel said bending you over the fountain "Spinel, what are you thinking?" Spinel hushed you "just hold still" then put her fingers in your womanhood you tried to move to get away but Spinel held you down making you powerless "please...stop I..." you say moaning, Spinel giggles "come on Y/N you know you love this," you didn't want to answer that your face was all red you tried to resist Spinel finger fucking you but then Spinel hits your good spot making you moan loudly "that's a good girl Y/N, just relax" Spinel pulls her fingers out. You were hoping she was done playing with you but no such luck. You notice a flash of light, as you turn to see what it was you then see Spinel with a dick, a large one "Spinel... please stop" you pleaded trying to sound serious (but it didn't sound that way) Spinel then gripped your face and kissed you she slipped her tongue in your mouth but as she did you felt something hard in there though before you could spit it out Spinel some how made you swallow it "~having fun Y/N~" Spinel purred you were in a haze from the finger fucking to the french kissing it was all too much for you to handle. While you were dazed Spinel rammed her cock into you hitting your good spot you ended up gripped the fountain moaning as thrust into you hated this but at the same time you loved it. "Spinel S-Spinel I..." you couldn't think straight you knew you wanted it to stop but your body wanted wanted it faster wanted it harder 'it's feels so good but it's so wrong, it feels good do good!' you think to yourself "I gonna cum" Spinel said thrusting harder into your womenhood, you start to moan louder as you too reach your climax "SPINEL SPINEL SPINEL!" you shout as Spinel thrusts into, as Spinel's cum fills your womanhood you only make moaning sounds ending with a satisfying sigh. Spinel chuckled and pulled out her cock of your womenhood, she kisses you gently "now doll, this was your little punishment for not being honest with me about Steven" Spinel picks you up and takes you to your bed she then lays you down gently "now doll rest up" you felt sticky gross but tried and ended up doing as you were told, Spinel smiled seeing you closing your eyes "~tomorrow we will be an exciting day~" Spinel purred 'I have to get out of here now' you think to yourself as you fall asleep. 

Spinel hummed as you slept in your new black laced underwear fast asleep Spinel knew that she would need to get you bathe after making you dirty but you needed your rest first, "I was hoping to do this with later Y/N but you left me no choice" Spinel said mostly to herself "but at least now you will have no choice but to stay with me" Spinel said combing through your hair "after all Y/N what brings people together better than a family"


	10. Sprouting weeds

(On Y/N and Spinel's garden in space)

The day after Spinel basically raped you, she woke you up gently "hey doll" Spinel said as she kissed you on the forehead, Spinel then she carrying you practically the whole day, 'I guess even though it was supposed to be a punishment Spinel is sort of apologizing for being....rough' you think to yourself. She helped bathe you in the morning while humming a soft tune and dress you in a lose fitted T-shirt and one of the larger pairs of pants and some fresh underwear (normal underwear) Spinel did grab you here and there but not as aggressive as she has been, it was a nice morning. Spinel helped you to the restroom, Spinel got you a cup to pee in you asked why but she just insisted that you pee in it you shrugged and just did what she asked, 'I am not going to argue with her' you think to yourself. You give Spinel you...cup and start washing your hands you were told you finish up you hear Spinel shouting "yes yes yes!" You turn to Spinel and ask "Spinel what is it?" you ask wondering why she was so giddy "I am just excited to be here with you Y/N" Spinel said hugging you tightly holding something behind her back but before you could get a look at it shd put it in her gem, you weren't sure if Spinel was being honest here there were times where she would straight up lie to you but for right now knowing what was making her excited didn't seem to be on too considering to you, you just wanted to leave. "Spinel I was wondering could I go to earth today?" you ask Spinel hummed "tell you what I'll warp you there in about three weeks in the mean time make sure you get your Spinel time in sugar" Spinel said kissing you on the cheek.

As you marked the calendar officially a two weeks has past you started to feel off not really sick off just not feeling quite right, like there would be times you would be watering the garden and a migrate would hit you out of no where Spinel would notice you rubbing your temples trying to will the pain away, Spinel would rush in and immanently put you in your bed with a damp cloth on your forehead covering your eyes, Spinel then would then sing softly to you until the pain stopped. There were even times when you ate something and it didn't quite sit well in your stomach (there even a few times you vomited) you were starting to get worried "I think I might be getting sick" Spinel looked at you consider as she pulled out a thermometer from her gem and took your temperature "98.6°F, doll and no chills?" you shake your head "then will just stay way from that food for a bit OK" you nod "OK doll now get some rest" Spinel then kisses you on the forehead you sigh rolling over 'I hope this 'thing' passes soon' you think to yourself.

As it was closing in on weeks three (well you had two more days) you were noticing that you were having more difficulties staying awake especially at noon, at first you were thinking it was because of the headaches and your stomach but it seems that even after pulling a few weeds and you are ready to take a nap, when you had fallen asleep due to your new symptom Spinel would (once again) carry you to bed. You thought maybe this is your guilt coming back to haunt you, but you knew that wasn't true you got up from your nap seeing Spinel picking up where you left off in tending to the garden "Spinel I need you to take me back today" you say with a yawn Spinel got patting off the dirt on her hands "Y/N we are going back tomorrow like I promised" Spinel booped you on the nose you started to get mad "no" you stomped your way to the warp pad and sat down on it like a child having a tantrum "I am not moving from this spot unless you warp me to earth" you cross your arms Spinel sighed "Y/N, doll you just need to calm down we are going tomorrow OK?" your anger started to burn inside as you hit the warp pad (not really doing any damage) "I don't wanna wait I wanna go to earth NOW" as soon as you said that the warp pad activated and warped you away, Spinel's eyes got wide as she stared at the now vacant warp pad "oh... my... stars..."

You stand up in the stream and start panic "what's going on? what did I do?" you float for a minute before hitting the ground seeing that you arrived not on a different planet but back on "earth..." your eyes filled with tears you got up stumbling a bit, 'oh my gosh I am really back here I am back on earth but?' you were excited to be back but you could help but wonder how you activated the warp pad you knew only a gem (or half gem) can use these things and humans need a gem to go anywhere. "oh my head" a headache hit you trying to process this "Y/N?" you look up seeing "Steven?" your vision was a little blurry (thanks to your now migraine) "oh my stars, Steven I so happy to see you" you say hugging him "good to see you too...Y/N?" you start to feel sick (with the migraine on top of warping ended up making you nauseates) and release Steven from your hug "I need to use your bathroom" you say running down stairs and into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Steven ran behind you very consider "Y/N are you OK" you vomited and coughed not really being able to answer Steven's question "Y/N I am coming in" Steven slowly opens the door and sees you finishing up your puking you are just glad that you didn't puke up everything in your stomach this time "this is part of the reason I came back" you say laying back on the floor rubbing your temples trying to get the headache (still had) to go away "I have been getting headaches and I am really tired all the time but I don't feel sick" Steven frowned "well for now you can rest on my couch while I ask Garnet about this OK?" Steven helped you having you lay down on the couch he put a blanket on top of you "Garnet said she would be in the temple I will be back" then the temple door open "oh Garnet, I need to talk to you" Steven said walking up to her Garnet looked at you laying on the couch and sighed "I was hoping to avoid this time line" Steven looked at Garnet puzzled "what?" Garnet walked over to you and knelt down to look you in the eye "Y/N I know what Spinel did to you" you shutter thinking about that day where Spinel deflowered you it made you feel less of a person "but I need to know, are you feeling sick, vomiting, headaches and generally being tired" you nod "last question" then Garnet removed her visor "how did you get back to earth" you looked at her wide eye "I-I don't know" you gripped the blanket "I just sitting on the warp pad wanting Spinel to take me back to earth and... here I am" Garnet flashed on her visor "OK that's all I need to know" Steven grabbed onto Garnet "wait what does this mean" Garnet waved Steven over and whispered "will talk about it when Y/N is asleep" Steven nodded in agreement.

Steven, Garnet Amethyst and Pearl all stood outside as you slept on the couch "so what's this about why is Y/N back on earth?" Amethyst asked pointing to you sleeping on the couch "and where is Spinel?" Pearl sighed "that's what we are talking about here Y/N some how activated the warp pad but without a gem on it, which should be impossible right Garnet?" Garnet frowned "unfortunately I know how Y/N warped here and why she has been feeling so unwell" Pearl Amethyst and Steven turned towards Garnet "Y/N is incubating a gem more specifically Spinel's gem" Pearl gasped at what Garnet said "but that's only been a theory it's barely been tested on gems" Pearl said nervously but Steven and Amethyst looked at Garnet confused "how can she be pregnant with a gem isn't that impossible with out sacrificing a gem in the process" Steven said thinking of how he was born with Rose Quartz Pink/ Diamond (his mother) sacrificing her form to make him, Garnet rubbed her chin thinking about Spinel's trips to earth "Spinel must have figured out a way to incubate a gem in organic beings or at least humans using a ever experimental method" Garnet's tone of voice then grew grim "but I don't know how safe it will be for Y/N to carry this gem since gem incubation has a attendance to kill organic life as you all well know" Steven looks over at you fast asleep not knowing what's growing inside your womb right now "Spinel must have the research materials and data maybe we can figure out a way that Y/N won't get hurt" Amethyst suggested hoping that Spinel wasn't stupid enough to put you in that kind of danger "not a bad idea" Pearl said but then rested her hand on her chin "but I doubt that Spinel will be willing to give us such information so willing" "how about you say please" said a firmly voice they all turn to see Spinel leaning in to door frame. 

"What did you do to Y/N?" Steven said being careful of his volume (since you were still sleeping on the couch) "gee Steven you should be a little nicer to me since I have this" Spinel pulled out a file from her gem Steven sighed "Spinel you have to tell us if you know Y/N is in danger with this gem incubating inside her" Steven pleaded Spinel frowned "well how about this Universe I will let you have this file of mine under one condition" Steven hesitated then looking over at you on the couch still sleeping hr knew he needed the information in order to help you so you won't get hurt or worse die Steven gulped "OK what do you want Spinel?" Spinel giggled "what I want is for Y/N to carry our little gem to term" Spinel said holding the folding up high in front of Steven "is that OK Universe?" "Spinel you don't know what incubating a gem in a human might do" Pearl interjected "Y/N may die before the gem is done growing" Spinel gave Steven the file and then walked up to Pearl with a sour expression "I would look at the file first before assuming things like that plus" Spinel stretched her hand over to you pulling the blanket over you and tucking it around you carefully "I would never do anything to harm my Y/N, and right now she needs some time away from our garden" Spinel walked away towards the galaxy warp pad "your not going to stay?" Steven asked confused Spinel sighed "I would love to stay but until she wants to come back the garden I will keep my distant" 'this is so she can learn that she needs me more than she needs you' Spinel thought to herself Steven watched Spinel walk away later hearing the warp pad.

You wake up feeling fairly rested sniff the air smelling something warm and sweet "pancakes?" you get up with just the smell "morning Y/N" Pearl said flipping a pancake "did you sleep well?" you nod "better then I thought I would" you take another sniff as you start to drool "can I get a few of those pancakes please?" you asked trying to wipe away the drool. "Sure thing" Pearl gave you a few you chop into them almost forgetting what warm food was 'this is soooo good' you think continuing to eat Steven yawned as he walked down the stairs "good morning Steven" Pearl said you turn with a mouth filled with pancake "morning" Steven forced a smile "so you got your apatite back?" Steven asked sitting down next to you as you finish the last pancake on your plate you nod vigariously and swallow "oh so much better I think I just needed some sleep or maybe just have a change of scenery" Pearl fidget with the spatula is her hand and Steven frown he couldn't lie to you not about this "Y/N we have to talk about something" you look at Steven puzzled "Y/N your...your" you looked at Steven confused "come Steven whatever you gotta say to me just say it" you firmly "Y/N your pregent with Spinel's baby" Steven said bluntly you stare at Steven for a moment a little dumbfounded then laughed "oh I get it" you pat him on the shoulder "laughter is the best medicine" Steven gripped you by the shoulders and looked at you in the eye "Y/N you are carrying her kid how do you think you warped here yesterday?" you didn't want to believe it 'me a baby inside me and what was worse it was Spinel's' you didn't want to have Spinel's kid and thinking about doesn't incubating gems end up killing anything organic "but why did Spinel do this to me? How am I going to provide for a baby with no job a gem baby for that matter and will I even make it to nine months!?" you were in full blown panic mode hyperventilating "it's OK Y/N calm down Spinel gave us some info" Steven said having you take deep breathes "wait she did research just to do this to me?" Steven sighed "yeah though it was a lot to sort though" 'Spinel really wanted Y/N to be OK when having Y/N incubate this gem of hers' Steven thought to himself "are you going to be OK Y/N" Steven rubs your back and you sigh "its a lot to process" look at your empty plate and lift it up "but for right now can I have three more pancakes?"


	11. Wild Flowers Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't keen about having Spinel's baby but you think if Steven and the gems can be there for you during this time you could do this... right?

After getting the news of you carrying Spinel's gem baby there was the talk about of who should know Pearl rubbed her chin "well we should at least tell the others that your in town Y/N but otherwise let's keep your condition a secret OK" you frown you felt weird about being back as it was but keeping something like this under wraps "but why can't we at least tell Bismuth Lapis and Peridot won't they understand?" you ask mostly hoping for a larger group of people \ gems to help you if you needed help "it's best if we keep this information to our self's" Garnet said helping Steven pull out the cot from outside "but won't it be obvious after awhile" you say holding your stomach Pearl sighed "well most of your symptoms would be under the category of the flu if you weren't pregnant" Pearl paused then snapped her fingers "oh I got it will just tell the others Y/N is back but has some sort of flu" Steven shrugged "I guess that's believable" you weren't sure of this plan 'I wanted to come back to get a break from the Garden and maybe Spinel but not like this.' Steven got out some sheets and pillows and Amethyst grabbed some blankets "I gotta go Y/N see you later" Steven said walking out the door you wave and "you want anything else Y/N" Amethyst asked patting you on the back "does Steven have a stuffed animal I can sleep with?" you ask shyly Amethyst paused a moment to think then snapped her fingers "be right back" she whipped into a ball into the temple you sat on the cot and waited for her to get back (it took like maybe a minute) "got it" Amethyst said holding out a pink stuffed bunny with tears streaks coming down from its eyes and the bear had on a pink outfit on (very similar to Spinel's) "Steven got this as a Birthday gift from some kid on his 3rd Birthday he obliviously didn't like it so I kept it" you smile and held on to it "thanks" Amethyst ruffled your hair "you gonna be OK sleeping in the living room by your self?" you nod "I think so since you gave me a little company" Amethyst grinned "glad I could help" Amethyst walked back to her room with a sigh 'I hope Y/N isn't think about going back to Spinel stars knows that gem will mess that kid up'

The next day you were getting ready and saw that Steven was heading out again, "where are you going" you ask jumping over to him grabbing his shirt Steven sighed "Bismuth said they needed help setting up some equipment in the other side of Little Homeworld" Steven continued to walk out the door with you still gripping him "c-can I come with you today" you ask 'I don't wanna be alone' you think to yourself Steven didn't want to leave Bismuth hanging as he did promise her to help but at the same time Steven didn't want you to come alone because most of what you and Bismuth were doing would be dangerous you then start begging (which sound more like whining) "please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please" "FINE YOU CAN COME!" Steven shouted at you making you let go of Steven "but you have to do want ever I say OK" you nod "because today me and Bismuth are dealing with a lot of things and I don't need you getting hurt got it" you nod Steven sighed then grabbed your hand 'good' Steven thought dragging you to the homeworld warp pad.

You arrive and at first you were excited to see Little Homeworld again then you saw some cracks in the earth 'that must be from the bio poison' you think to yourself it made you feel uneasy seeing the scars of your anger but at least Steve was here with you right? "hey there Steven" Bismuth said giving Steven a high five "hey Bismuth ready to get stuff rocking and rolling" Bismuth laughed "I sure am Steven" then Bismuth spotted you behind Steven "hey Y/N you feeling better" you wave to Bismuth "more or less" Bismuth looked puzzled "I just wanted to get some outside time that's all" you say fidgeting with your hands "well we could use some help with the flowers if you wanna help" Bismuth said with a smile "really" you perked up "come over here" Steven rolled his eyes 'come on Bismuth you don't need to babysit Y/N she can find stuff to do on her own' Steven thought to him self "OK Y/N what I need you to do is help me get these flowers into the planters here" Bismuth said pointing to the flowers next to pots and soil with a trowel "you think you can handle this" Bismuth said giving you a wink you nod "totally!" you knee down beside the flower and begin your task as Steven and Bismuth walk away. "You know Y/N could have found something to do" Steven said a little annoyed Bismuth sighed "I know Y/N could have but I don't forget that Y/N has been emotional abused to think she can't do stuff without anyone's permission" Bismuth said peeking over towards you still happily digging and planting "I guess" Steven said rubbing his neck "for right now lets get the equipment set up then we can check on Y/N" Bismuth nodded "OK"

After about an hour you finished planting the flowers you had all the daisy's planted in a pot by Bismuth's forge and then some forgetmenot's in a flower box for Biggs and some lilies of the valley for the Heaven and Earth Beatles, after you dropped off all the flowers you washed up a bit then went to check on Steven and Bismuth's progress. "OK now put it down here" Bismuth shouted to Steven he then dropped a large piece of wooden on the ground, and it fell right in front of her making you shriek "Oh Y/N you finished with the flowers" Bismuth said surprised that you didn't take longer, you nodded "yeah I wanted to see if you two were done" you say in a hushed tone, Steven tried to contain his anger about this situation Bismuth saw Steven was one step away from shouting at you 'what is up with you Steven if Y/N is sick it's not her fault' Bismuth thought to herself "OK Y/N why don't you find Lapis and Peridot" you frown "but I don't know where they are" Bismuth patted your head "well last I checked they were hanging out at the Big doughnut with the Off Colors" "OK I'll head that way" you wave to Steven and Bismuth "see you guys later"

You walk down the board walk see how most of the board walk has been repair though some of it had been messed too much for it to be officially fixed as you start to get to the Big Doughnut you start to feel really exhausted to the point were you think you might pass out 'that's OK if I pass out Spinel will...oh right I am on earth...without Spinel' though you manage to get to the shade of one of the umbrellas of the tables at the Big Doughnut you lay you head down thinking 'I just rest my head a bit no one will notice right' a few moment later you felt someone shaking you "hey are you OK?" you look up "oh hey Lars" you say wiping the drool from your face Lars looked at you considered "Y/N...why are you pink?" you look down at your skin thinking to yourself 'I guess not everyone got the memo' "I will there was a bit of an accident and Spinel came here with the injector" you didn't want to say anymore "did you want talk about it" you shake you head "do you want some water?" you smile and nod "coming right up" Lars walked away as you fiddled with some of the napkins 'maybe this is what I needed to get out and talk to people again' you think to yourself "here you go" Lars said putting down a cup of water "and this is on me" he said putting down a doughnut for you. You drank the water which made you feel a lot cooler then you looked at the doughnut it was yellow and pink with rainbow sprinkles you took a bite and it tasted good but after four bites your stomach started to feel awful you wanted to keep down the doughnut that Lars was nice enough to let you have, but you ended up dashing to the nearest trash can and vomiting "Y/N are you OK?" Lars asked rubbing your back as you finished your vomiting "I am just have the flu you say sitting down in a near by chair a little winded from vomiting Lars shook his head "well I know you are revived and all but I think you need to see a doctor" you frown wanting to stand but was too weak to do so "I fine I just need to rest is all" Lars was not buying this you were pale and it looked as if a soft breeze could knock you out "how about I call for you" Lars suggest grabbing his phone from his pocket Steven grabbed your arm hard "ow" "Y/N fine she just needs sleep" Lars was studded at Steven reaction "come on Universe Y/N obviously not feeling well" Steven sighed "I will text you later right not just trust me when I say Y/N is fine" Steven said firmly Steven practically dragged you all the way to his house "ow your hurting me Steven" you say trying to pull away from Steven's grip "STOP.IT." Steven said shouting at you again you whimper "Y/N do you want everyone in this town to know that your having Spinel's kid? do you?!" you start crying "no I just want to..." Steven shook you "WHAT Y/N WHAT?!" you sob "I don't want to be alone Steven it's so scary being alone" Steven sighed seeing you trembling and crying wasn't right but knowing you were carrying Spinel's baby didn't make things better either "look I am sorry OK just how about you stay at the temple for awhile" you wipe you tears away "ok but can someone be here with me" you ask trying to keep from more tears from falling "please" Steven folded his arms "OK"

You then fell into a route Steven would go out to attend to his tasks for the day and you with one of the gems (Garnet Amethyst or Pearl) would hang out for the day, granted you couldn't go into Beach City to see everyone but at least you could warp to other places and have some fun. The first month you mainly looked around and admired the views but then you wanted to take some of it with you, you started picking wild flowers and my bouquets for the kitchen and living table once there weren't anywhere else to put flowers you began planting them making your 'own' little garden at the strawberry battlefield "um isn't this going to take awhile for you to finish" Amethyst said as you pulled up weeds "yeah but I it's something for me to do" you say returning to your work. The second month you had started to get into harvesting a few of the crops (most of them strawberries) "what are going to do with all these berries" Pearl asked as you pulled the cart over "oh we can make some fruit salad or some jam we can even make some strawberry sauce Spinel loves..." you stop you self before finishing your sentence "Y/N?" you rubbed you stomach just rubbing it made you feel a little closer to Spinel "I am OK Pearl lets just get these berries back". It was at three (in half) months that you had stopped fitting into your clothes and Steven had to pick up stretch maternity pants (at least 3 pairs) for you along with over sized T shirts (about a weeks worth) you had to stop gardening early today because Pearl said they had a way to check on your baby "how I thought since no one can know" "well Connie let us borrow a ultrasound machine from the hospital" Steven interjected you frown not knowing what you will be seeing in your womb 'will there be a gem just float in there' you were hoping for the best but you thoughts couldn't help but think of the worse possibilities "OK Y/N just lay down on the cot and let see what's what" you grab the stuffed bunny for some comfort Steven tried not to roll his eyes as you held on to a stuffed animal like a child would "OK this maybe cold" you feel the gel then Pearl puts the device on your belly and moves it around "mmm I am not seeing much" Pearl said moved the device slowly "wait I think I saw something" Amethyst shouted Pearl moved it over "well that's a relief the baby seems to be developing more human like then gem like" Pearl said "which means" Amethyst interjected "that the baby will not be a danger to Y/N" you sigh hearing that you see that Pearl was getting ready to shut off the machine "wait c-can I see the baby" you ask Pearl she shrugged "I don't see why not" she turned the screen towards you and you see what has been growing inside you the passed three months "oh my stars" you had no words (you had a few words) 'my baby so cute so beautiful so innocent to the world and she is all mine...and Spinel's' at first you wondered if you should have this baby at all now you just wanted this baby to be born happy health "well don't worry Y/N will find away to fix you" Steven said patting you shoulder you sit up "what do you mean?" you ask holding your belly "well we have been trying to figure out a way to...um" Steven rubbed the back of his neck "abort you child" your eyes got wide and you curled up "no no no no you are not getting hid of her" you shout the gems try and comfort you "its OK we just want the best for you" Pearl said sweetly "its better this way Y/N" Garnet said firmly "yeah besides do you really want to be a mother" grip your magenta hair "stop it stop saying that" Steven started walking towards you "Y/N" your stretched out as big as a bike and slapped away the gems and Steven. You hop down from the cot and run to the galaxy warp pad "wait Y/N where are you going?" Steven shouted "I am going back to where I should have never left" you run to the warp pad and warp away back to the garden... yours and Spinel's garden.


	12. Garden of Weeds and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You warp back to the garden as you did you were floating in mid air as you reached you destination but the end up falling on the ground (again) "Spinel I have to find Spinel" you got up off the warp pad holding you belly, protecting your baby but as you did the warp pad activated it was Steven looking furious "Y/N get back to earth NOW!"

You warp back to the garden as you did you were floating in mid air as you reached you destination but the end up falling on the ground (again) "Spinel I have to find Spinel" you got up off the warp pad holding you belly, protecting your baby but as you did the warp pad activated it was Steven looking furious "Y/N get back to earth NOW!" just the tone of Steven voice scared you didn't know what he was planning on doing to get you back to earth but you didn't care, you shake your head and run down the stairs away from him, Steven dashed after you grabbing your arm ,hard enough to break it "Steven let go of me please" Steven hated this doing this to you that you wouldn't listen to reason that you kept coming back to your attacker for comfort and not him and the gems "Y/N just come back and will fix this whole mess" Steven said softly but not releasing his grip on you "maybe we can compromise Y/N" you look at Steven for a moment "what do you mean?" you ask out of curiosity Steven sighed 'finally we are getting some where' Steven thought to himself "well Spinel can live on earth in Little Home world and you can go back home and see her whenever you want" tears began to flood your eyes as you began to laugh an empty laugh Steven looked at you confused "did I say something funny?" you glared at him "you want me to go back home so you can live your happily ever after while I let my misery eat me up inside!" you feel hurt again and not by Steven gripping your arm but having Steven wanting you far away from the one gem that gave you comfort it was too much "Spinel isn't your friend Y/N!" Steven shouted he thought he was getting though to you "she can be my friend, girlfriend, lover it doesn't matter so long as Spinel is with me" Steven sighed not wanting to do this to you but he needed you to come back "then where is she?" you looked at him confused "what?" "where is Spinel?" Steven asked gesturing with one hand towards the rest of the garden behind them, you look around thinking that's right you haven't seen nor heard Spinel bursting to save you so 'where is she?' "Spinel has to be here she has to be" Steven finally let go of you as you looked around "Spinel please come back I-I sorry I left without you I should have waited" you run over to your living area set up "Spinel please please please" you fall to your knee holding your belly "I need you back I can't go back to being alone" Steven walked towards you to pick you up but then you heard a pillar being smash with Steven as the bat you see that Steven is now laying unconscious on the ground 'good' you thought then you saw who was responsible for it and you could help but smile tear of joy running down your face, "hey doll" 

Spinel said her arms opened wide to you for a hug you run into her hug feeling her soft arms and the familiar warmth radiating from her it made you feel so at easy "I missed you Spinel" you say with a soft smile "I missed you too doll" Spinel then moved to your belly "and doll baby" you blush a bit then you thought about it 'did she know before Steven and the Gem?' you look up at her "you knew?" you say in a hushed tone Spinel giggled "of course I did" Spinel kissed your forehead "I know everything that goes on when it's you doll" Steven started to wake up blurry eyed and not exactly happy you buried your self into Spinel's hug for protection "I don't wanna see Steven anymore make him go away Spinel" Spinel wanted to know why to cement this in for you "what did he do to upset you?" "Steven hurt my arm and left me alone but worse he wanted to get rid of our baby" Spinel didn't like hearing that last part but the fact you were so attached to something that was both your and her made Spine smile 'perfect perfect perfect' Spinel thought to herself she then sat you on the bed kissing you on lips "I will take care of everything don't you worry" you sighed hearing that 'Spinel will take care of it she will take care of Steven and take care of me' Steven was trying to get ready to fight but Spinel had other plans "Universe I suggest you stay" Spinel pulled out her rejuvenator "down" Steven growled then tossed two shields Spinel smirked and sliced through them with ease "nice try Universe" Steven yelled then running at Spinel full speed then as he was close enough for Spinel to hit him he jumped and down towards you but Spinel was a little quicker then that Spinel grabbed him by the ankle and tossed him on the stairs Steven wasn't knocked out but definitely dazed Spinel raised her rejuvenator and sliced through him several times until Steven passed out Spinel then dragged Steven to the warp pad putting the weapon back in her gem "be back in a jiff" Spinel said with a wave, you wave back as Spinel warped off. 

Spinel walked down the stairs with Steven, barely conciousness and tossed him on the floor like a broken toy "what did you do?" Pearl asked rushing over to Steven "Y/N told me a little dirty secret" Spinel grabbed all the Crystal gems in one but inflated hand pinning them to the wall "wanna guess what it was?" Spinel hissed "Spinel Y/N isn't a gem" Garnet interjected "the incubation process is made for gems only, and it's only been tested on organic life once" Spinel laughed "you think that it was only tested on one organic?" Spinel laughed harder making the Crystal gems shiver "you know the human zoo right" they all thought it over a moment then "you mean that Pink..." Garnet said too horrified to finish her sentence "indeed Pink Diamond tested organic gem incubation at least a two hundred times if not more" Spinel said confidently "you can't be serious I went with her every where" Pearl said struggling thinking the Spinel was just making up facts to keep them from going after Y/N "now now now what about our play dates you never accompany us then and Pink didn't want you around when we were having... fun" Pearl then connected the dots "you helped Pink with this" Spinel nodded "gotta obey your diamond am I right?" Spinel teasted "w-wait but wouldn't the host need some gem...'material' to jump start the gem incubation?" Pearl asked confused knowing what it said in the file the Spinel left for them to go through, "lets just say there were a lot of era 1 spinel's" Spinel said firmly Spinel then released her hand on the gems "Spinel?" Pearl said in a hushed tone worried about the emotional scars but Spinel slapped her hand away with her other hand "so until I ask one of you to come to the garden no body warps there got it" Spinel hissed shaking her fist at the gems "or what?" Amethyst asked folding her purple arms Spinel grabbed Amethyst then lifted the gem up off the ground "not only do I got my rejuvenator but I still have the drill full of bio-poison on that moon of yours" Spinel then dropped Amethyst "all I gotta do is push Y/N and she beg me to destroy this planet, she already hates Universe over there" the gems sighed and nodded to one another Amethyst thought this was a bad idea but figured that Pearl and Garnet were making the right call Garnet wasn't seeing a bright future at all here at least if they didn't let Spinel go Pearl wasn't sure if this was the right call Y/N had been eating well but when she was asleep she would mumble in her sleep mostly saying Spinel's name it made her worried. "Now see you when I want to see you" Spinel said walking to the galaxy warp pad and going back to the garden where you waited for her.

You felt so at home and peaceful being back here at the garden it was like a breath of fresh air, you see that Spinel has indeed planted more vegetables and fruits for you to eat but now you felt tired it was so relaxing to be back in yours and Spinel's garden that you tucked yourself into bed still waiting for Spinel. Then something gentle nudges you "Y/N you awake?" you nod you snuggle into Spinel's chest "you know that you did a bad thing by running away from me right?" Spinel said lifting your chin so you would look her in the eye "you know what that means" you sit up blushing thinking about it "punishment?" Spinel nodded "and you'll be here after right" you ask leaning on Spinel's shoulder Spinel laid you down on the bed "promise" 

Spinel pulled your top off exposing your breasts "seems we have gone up a size doll" Spinel said feeling up your breasts you start moaning "oh sensitive too" Spinel purred as she pulled down you pants then your underwear feeling up your thighs as she did so 'I missed you Spinel' you think to your self, Spinel then put a finger into your womanhood hitting your good spot you grip her feeling like your about to cum "oh doll you getting ready to cum already I barely started?" Spinel said slowing the pace "it just feels so good" you say breathing into Spinel's ear she then pulled out her finger then flashed away her pants making a dick "how does this feel" you yelp at first as she plows you but then as she pumps her dick into you deeper "more Spinel... give it to me please" Spinel grinned lifting your head she kisses you slipping her tongue in your mouth (though there was nothing that she was making you swallow this time) Spinel thrust and plowed into you womanhood putting you right on the edge, "you ready?" Spinel asked you nod wanting more "please Spinel please" Spinel then thrust vigorously until you felt her cum fill you up. The first time Spinel did this you felt ashamed and violated now it made you feel, special, warm, whole again, you lay back as Spinel pulls her dick out you moan feeling Spinel's cum now leak between your legs, Spinel flashes her shorts on "you wanna take a bath doll?" she asks sweetly "please" you say opening your arms to Spinel's embrace she giggles at your gesture, Spinel kisses you on the lips and lifts you up to the bath tub to wash you up.

You and Spinel fall back into your route you tended to the weeding and some lit watering and Spinel took care of you as well helping with the harder gardening tasks, as time pasted you grew to forget your troubled that you were on earth but as time pass so did your belly.

The first month you were back you were still doing gardening like usual (you would need breaks here and there) but overall you still got work done you did watering trimming weeding and some planting though after a 'fainting incendent' Spinel says you can only work until noon. It was after three months of you being back that you started to get too tried to do anything beyond watering and trimming you wanted to do more than that but Spinel would have it "you relax while I take care of things" you were feeling useless seeing how Spinel was doing all this work for you while you just watered stuff and cut things but then when you saw Spinel waving at you as you lay there on the bed it made you feel a little bit better. After five months being back you couldn't do anything with the garden you could walk around but only for short distant Spinel would give you long messages and baths to relax you say sweet nothings as she did so. Now your belly had gotten so big that it would poke out from your shirt and pants Spinel would giggle and say "hey doll and baby doll" then rub your belly "love you Spins" you say Spinel snuggled you holding you and your big belly feeling yours and Spinel baby move inside you "love you too" Spinel then kissed you on the lips you did wonder though as time grew closer 'what will we do when our baby comes?' .

At the six months you were back in the garden you and Spinel are laying in bed cuddling then something woke you up you turn to see Spinel still sleep beside you then you look around it's still dark out "what time is it" you whisper as you grab the watch on the night stand Spinel got for you (so you would know what time it was on earth) it was 4 morning 'why am I up so early?' you thought to your self then you got your answer a sharp pain shoots through your body (more specifically your womb) "damn damn damn" you clutch your stomach you take deep breathes laying back on the headboard 'it's OK it's OK it might be a false labor' the pain slowly passes then as it does Spinel wakes up "doll you feeling OK?" you rub your belly not wanting to worry Spinel your comfort your friend your lover but at the same time you didn't want to endanger yours and your future child "I don't know Spinel but, I may be having contractions"


	13. New Pot for the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven knew you were due any day now and and Spinel had come back to earth but only a handful of times and Steven did get his powers back about a week after you were back in your and Spinel's garden but the Crystal Gems said it would be unwise for him to try and take you back to earth by force. "Y/N can't have a baby without proper medical care" Steven said biting is nails "well technically some humans give birth at their homes without the need of medical care" Pearl said informatively, trying to comfort Steven "yeah Steve man I am sure Y/N will be fine" Amethyst said with a half hearted smile, Steven's jaw dropped "how can you guys be so damn calm about this!

Steven knew you were due any day now and and Spinel had come back to earth but only a handful of times and Steven did get his powers back about a week after you were back in your and Spinel's garden but the Crystal Gems said it would be unwise for him to try and take you back to earth by force. "Y/N can't have a baby without proper medical care" Steven said biting is nails "well technically some humans give birth at their homes without the need of medical care" Pearl said informatively, trying to comfort Steven "yeah Steve man I am sure Y/N will be fine" Amethyst said with a half hearted smile, Steven's jaw dropped "how can you guys be so damn calm about this!" Steven threw his hands up in the air "Y/N is in Mom's garden with Spinel about to give birth to a gem which might kill her any of this sound bad to you!?" Steven shouted Pearl sighed "we can't go to the garden Spinel will end up destroying the earth" Steven sighed crossing his arms "I know" "but I can call Spinel and see how Y/N is doing today?" Pearl offered Steven rolled his eyes "like Spinel would pick up" "well I will call anyways" Pearl said making her way to the communicator 

The handful of times Spinel had picked up the video chat she demanded two things that Pearl was the only one to talk to her and that no one could talk to Y/N, "OK let's see now" Pearl said setting up the video chat for the garden, it would take more than one try (because the commutator there was old and glitch from lack of use) "there we are" Pearl said looking at a screen on the garden but Spinel appeared to be no where near the video screen (at first glance) but then Pearl noticed Spinel when Y/N in the corner of the screen but Y/N seemed to be in pain as Pearl heard Spinel talking to you "it's OK your doing great your already at 30 minutes apart doll" Pearl gasp.

Spinel tried her best to keep you distracted from the pain (it only worked so well) as the pain faded you noticed a blinking pink light "what's that?" you ask "it's just fucking Pearl again" Spinel sighed heavily kissed your head "I will be back keep breathing doll. "Spinel hello you there is Y/N OK?" Pearl asked frantic 'is Y/N OK is she already in labor if so is she really 30 minutes apart for her contraction?!' Pearl thought to herself "Y/N is fine" Spinel hissed "is that all you called about?" Spinel said inching towards the end call button "wait do you need help with anything?" Spinel looked at her confused "what do you mean by 'help' Pearl?" Spinel said still didn't trust Pearl nor the rest of the gems on earth for trying to get ride of her and your baby "fucking dammit!" you yell Spinel sighs "you can come here Pearl but on one condition, you tell no one you are coming here or else" Pearl didn't want to agree but "OK I won't tell anyone" "good" Spinel signed off Pearl quickly hopped on the warp pad and warped off to the garden before any one came to ask about where she was going. Pearl got to the garden it looked much different than last time more designed for 'human' life than just plant life, having lots of vegetables and fruits but also bathroom and bathing area 'Spinel has really been taking care of Y/N needs here' Pearl thought then Spinel voice caught her attention "20 minutes Y/N were getting closer" you sighed in a small relief having the pain go away a brief moment "can't I start pushing yet?" you ask already exhausted from the pain "I know I know doll but your not out of the woods yet" Pearl walked over but Spinel stopped her with a inflated hand "didn't you want me to help?" Pearl asked confused "I don't trust you" Spinel said retracting her arm "so until I say so stay by the warp pad" Spinel said firmly Pearl did as she was told and stood by the warp pad "no no no Fucking ow" "that was just 5 mins Y/N, you can start pushing". After almost three hours of pushing (and swearing) your baby is born but not before your body being covered in a bright glow before your baby girls birth, "hey doll look at what we made" you lean over to Spinel and see yours and Spinel's baby but you wanted a closer look at you child "can I hold her" Spinel smiled and gingerly hand her to you. Your baby had pink skin and magenta hair but her eyes were E/C like your before you got revived by Steven and her gem in the shape of a heart right belly button "what are we going to name her?" Spinel asked patting the baby's head, "what about Lily?" the baby giggled at the name "Lily it is then" Spinel said starting to drain the water from the tub as Spinel stands up you notice Pearl you hold Lily tight "Spinel!" Pearl slices Spinel in two "you bitch" Spinel said as she poofed

Lily started crying in your arms, you tried to get up out of the tub but you were too weak to do it on your own "dammit" Pearl continued to walk closer "it OK Y/N just give Lily to me" still holding her spear in her other hand you shake your head in response "you are the Crystal Gems right who always save the day but this isn't saving the day this is just terrorized me Spinel and my baby" you start to sob and Lily cries louder "Y/N we know Spinel doesn't want you to leave here and she will do whatever it takes to keep you here" you felt angry burn up in side your chest as it did your tears stopped flowing Pearl took a few more steps towards you and Lily "here I will help you out" Pearl said sweetly. Then you inflated your and smacked Pearl all the way to the stairs leading to the warp pad, Pearl laid on the ground limp, you sigh with relief hold your baby then you think out loud "how did I do that?" looking at your hand now retracting to it's normal state you wonder you look at your body (while still holding Lily) 'no gem on my bell no gem on my chest or fore head shoulder then you felt your neck, it felt like a heart shaped something on the back of your neck 'well I will deal with that later' you think to yourself too tired to care your little Lily started to yawn "I guess after all that excitement it's got you wore out huh?" then as you yawn as well Spinel starts reforming "Spinel!" you cheered she reforms with minor changes the most noticeable though is the fact she now has only one tear streak as for her outfit her boots more rounded same goes for her shoulder pads along with pink suspenders, "now where is that frilly bitch" Spinel hissed then she looked over to Pearl who was pound into the stairs limp and then looked over to you in the tub holding on to Lily (who has currently fallen asleep) Spinel needless to say was confused.

"we can talk about what happen later" Spinel said wanting to know what happen but also wanting to take care of the bitch in the garden "for now" Spinel pulled out her rejevnator "I think we could use a 'refurbished' Pearl don't you agree Y/N?" you look at Pearl who is just starting to wake up a bit smile "that sounds great with a baby we could use the extra help" Spinel raised her weapon Pearl looks up and shouts "NO WAIT DON'T-" and sliced through Pearl poofing her, Spinel then picked up her gem and it floated in the air showing a shell around it 'that's new' you think to yourself "please identity yourself" said the Pearl's gem "Spinel" Spinel answered "greetings Spinel, please state prefer customization options" 'you can custom your Pearl?' you think to your self then you thought about the pearl's the diamonds have 'I guess that does makes sense' "default" Spinel answered then Pearl reformed coming out a holographic shell "welcome to your new pearl my Spinel" Pearl greeted bowing to Spinel 'this feels...weird some how' you think seeing Pearl a fighter, a rebel and a true independent gem now back to her Homeworld roots "OK Pearl I want you to strip and remake the bed and set up the small bed with the bars around it "yes my Spinel" Pearl said bowing. Spinel helped you out of the tub while Pearl made the bed for you and Lily "this feels weird" you think out loud Spinel pats your head "I know doll but Pearl doesn't remember a thing so don't worry about it think of her as a maid for now" Spinel said as you lay Lily down in the crib beside your bed then you see Pearl making your bed with such care "I guess but it's still weird" then Spinel starts helping you get a night gown on then as Spinel turn you so she is facing your back she sees a heart shaped bright pink gem on the back of your neck "Y/N did you always have this" Spinel said touching the gem you feel where her hand is "no that wasn't there earlier" you say "my Spinel I can answer for you why this human has a gem" Spinel hesitates "go ahead" Spinel said laying you down in bed "well after incubating a gem it is rare but some humans have been know to gain gems of their own" Spinel scratched her head in confusion but shook it off "man when the diamonds made you they certainly made sure even your default mode was smart" you yawn your eyes started to droop Spinel looks over and seeing you falling asleep "pearl your task now is to watch over this human Y/N" Spinel pointed to you "and this gemling" Spinel pointed to Lily "make sure no one except me goes near them until I return got that" Spinel said firmly (but quietly) "of course my Spinel is there anything else you need of me?" Spinel giggled "I want you to be quite while those two are sleeping" Pearl nodded. "OK I will be back" Spinel said warping off, 'that Steven brat and the rest of the gems are going to pay' Spinel thought to herself as she got to earth.


	14. Your New Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This won't end well

You wake up to Lily fussing you open you eyes and walk over to the crib were your cute little pink baby was "it's OK Lily mamma is here" you say holding her close but Lily continued to fuss you frown 'maybe she just wants to be held' you pat her back be it doesn't seem to be working "maybe the gemling is hungry" you jump barely noticing that Pearl behind you and in doing so you made Lily cry "oh my stars Pearl please don't scare me like that" Pearl covered her mouth with one hand "my stars I didn't mean to my Spinel wanted me to be quiet so you could 'sleep'" you sigh 'that's right if she doesn't remember anything she won't remember stuff she learned while on earth' then you notice that Lily wasn't crying any more but instead was is tugging at your chest you sit down on the bed and pull out your breast and Lily latches on instinctively suckling "thanks Pearl" Pearl said proudly "thank you my human Y/N it's what I was made for" she then clasped her hands and stood there you frown a bit thinking about what Pearl just said 'it's what I was made for' Lily distracted you from your thought as she gripped your chest still suckling you smile at your pink baby "no matter what happens Lily me and Spinel will always love you"

Spinel got to earth and pulled out her rejevunator but didn't push the button to extended (yet) 'now where are you Crystal Gem Fuckers' Spinel thought to herself as she tiptoed her way down the stairs Spinel then saw Amethyst watching TV by herself 'one gem all alone...perfect' Spinel dropped down (quietly) to keep her 'surprise' behind her "oh...hey" Amethyst said with a small wave not really wanting to talk to Spinel but she did have a question for her "you haven't seen Pearl around have you?" Spinel shook her head "wouldn't know" she lied Amethyst sighed "she has been gone for awhile now after calling you too" Spinel walks closer to Amethyst "I didn't get any messages" Amethyst flipped through the channels not really doing so to find something to watch but something to distract her "I know Steven doesn't 100% care about Y/N but..." Amethyst scratched her head thinking "I just wanted to be sure that Y/N is doing OK and isn't sick or anything" Spinel smiled "of course she is fine in fact" Spinel extended the rejevunator "your going to help me keep her that way" Spinel said slicing Amethyst in two. Spinel picked up the purple gem bubbled it then sent the gem off "we now have a maid, a body guard and what about that fusion?" Spinel said thinking out loud then Garnet stepped out of the temple flashing her gauntlets on "Spinel stop this now this isn't going to end well for you or for Y/N" Garnet said cautiously stepping closer Spinel then put the weapon on her shoulder "come on Y/N just wants to be with me" Spinel stretched her a bit to make herself seem tall as Garnet as she stepped closer towards her "and if you Crystal Gems want Y/N back here" Spinel whips the blade out around at the back of Garnet's neck forcing her to come in closer to Spinel "and leaving our little Lily alone I will have to make sure you gems are gone" Garnet tried to swing at Spinel but missed then Spinel swiped the blade cutting off Garnet's head poofing her form. "Let's see here Ruby will be useful as another guard" Spinel said bubbling and sending the gem off "though a sapphire..." Spinel thought a moment 'they do predict the future which could be very useful' then Spinel sighed 'but sapphire's are higher up in the chain of commanded then I am so it wouldn't work then same' Spinel bubbled the blue gem and shoved it into the bathroom "that should do for now" Spinel now walking off to find Steven Universe. 

Lily had finished nursing you lifted her up over your shoulder and started patting her back to burp her when you noticed bubbled gems appearing above you, 'Amethyst, Ruby what is Spinel planning this time to reset all the gems on earth?' you think to yourself then you hear a small burp for Lily "oh good honey now lets get you into some warm clothes" you say walking over to the dresser (Lily currently had only a large shirt with a cloth diaper) you dress Lily up in a pink footie pj's with flowers all around the collar and flowers on the bottom of the feet "don't you look cute" you pick her up snuggling her as you lay Lily back down you notice that Pearl is still staring at the warp pad hands clasped just waiting 'Pearl must be waiting for Spinel to get back' you thought to yourself but you couldn't help but wonder after all the Crystal gem are reset and are away from Steven will you ever be able to go back to earth again it didn't bother so much but knowing that Lily may never get a chance to see earth because of what you and Spinel did it didn't seem fair you looked down in the crib were your cute little pink baby Lily lay you reach your hand out letting her grab you finger "what do I do?" you say asking yourself out loud. 

Spinel was still looking for Steven (now outside at the beach) she knew that leaving him with his abilities would spell bad news for her plans to keep you and little Lily safe 'maybe after I reset Steven I will bust him up a bit' Spinel thought to herself wanting to buy enough time to officially wipe the Crystal Gem's memories. Then Spinel felt a hard kick to her hand knocking her weapon out of her hand "WHERE ARE THEY?! Steven shouted Spinel laughed "where is who Steven your gonna have to be more specific" she said in a mocking tone of voice Spinel stretch to grab the rejenvnator but Steven threw his shield making it harder to grab it the weapon Spinel "I am talking about my friend's" Steven hissed "and why are you even doing this Spinel" Steven said running at her with his shield Spinel back flipped towards the but Steven saw that coming and bubbled her and kicked her in the other direction (far away for the rejevnator) the bubble popped on impacted to the sand "we left you alone we did what you wanted" Spinel got up off the ground and dusted herself off Spinel pinned him to the ground with a inflated hand "you have done nothing but try to take Y/N from me" Spinel then grabbed him squeezing him tight and throwing him clear across the beach Spinel made herself into a spring and bounced over to Steven though there was still a cloud of sand in the air Steven got up feeling pretty banged up then saw the rejevnator he picked it up and then saw that Spinel was walking into the cloud of dust "where are you Universe?" Spinel said then Steven jumped out of the cloud of dust and sliced Spinel down the middle "Y/N, L-lily!" Spinel then poofed, Steven sighed "I should get Y/N and the others but...who's Lily?"

You are starting to get worried about Spinel "come Spinel please come back" you start pacing the floor thankfully Lily had already gone back to sleep (thanks to a meal and Pearls humming) you then sigh "I-I can't wait I have to know where Spinel is this is taking too long. Pearl grabbed your hand "I am sorry Y/N my Spinel told me to watch over you and the gemling here and I cannot do that if you leave" you tried to break free of pearl's grip but it was too strong you sigh "fine then" as you said that the warp pad activated "Spinel I so glad your-" then you saw it was Steven with Spinel's gem bubbled and the revejenator you stretch arm grabbing Steven and yanking him all the way to you "wanna tell me how this happen Universe?" you said in a angry tone of voice, your pink eyes spiraling (like Spinel's) Steven gasped at the sighted but shook it off "Spinel was trying to hurt me and the other Crystal gems for no reason so" Steven held out the Spinel's bubbled gem "I did the only reasonable thing and reset her" you drop Steven "you idiot, did you even ask Spinel what happen?" Steven dusted himself off "no I was too busy not getting my gem RESET" then Lily starting crying "just give me a second" you push Steven away walking up to Lily's crib and picking her up "it's OK sweet heart mamma's got you" you put Lily on you shoulder then rubbed her back as she slowly stopped crying now she was just sniffling "you already had your baby?" Steven said flabbergasted stepping closer to you. You then moved Lily cradling her in your arms,"I did what of it" you say bluntly trying to ignore Steven "she is pink like you" Steven said looking at Lily's pink skin and magenta hair "and Spinel" you corrected Steven then he notice Lily's eyes they were E/C "did you have that eye color" Steven asked referring to Lily's eyes "maybe" Steven wondered if that meant Lily was somehow half human you sigh "Steven right now you can just leave me with Spinel and take your messed up friends with you" he looked at you shocked "no no way we don't what Spinel was like before she might be worse reset plus you just had your baby" you swipe Spinel's bubbled gem from Steven you stare at it a moment wondering if Steven was right about leaving her in the bubble but then you saw Lily reached out to Spinel's bubble gem you sigh "let's see how Spinel is Lily" you pop the bubble letting the gem fall into your hands then gem floats up like before but this time her gem get flipped right side up 'that's new' you think to yourself, Spinel floats down with heart pigtails white top rounded shoes and puffy shoulder pads 'Spinel almost looks like a toy like this' Spinel gave you a great big hug startling you a bit but making Lily giggle "I am so excited to meet you" Spinel said cheerfully you look at her and ask "why is that?" she giggled "because I am your new best friend" you looked at her puzzled did she still remember "Spinel do you remember Lily here" you hold out Lily who was giggle and reaching out towards Spinel, Spinel however merely rubbed her chin "I have no clue who this little gem is but I will always remember my best friend" Spinel said bouncing you try and hold back tears hearing that and turn to Steven "I hope your happy Universe I hope your real happy" Steven rubbed the back of his neck "lets get you and the rest of the gem back to earth" you felt a few tears fall from your face "fine" you walk towards the warp pad while Steven grabbed Pearl and the bubbled gem Spinel grabbed your hand "don't be sad best friend Spinel is here!" Spinel said inflating her hands for a moment to make bunny ears making Lily giggle, you gave Spinel a weak smile "yeah I guess you are here...in a way"


	15. Pink Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Pink Steven...and reset Spinel

You, Spinel (still reset) and Steven warped back to earth it took a few days for Steven to get Garnet and Amethyst memories back but Pearl was still reset "come Pearl your not a servant" Steven whine trying to jog her memories but right now it was impossible because Steven told you the only way the Pearl can get her memories back is if she loses her 'owner' which was Spinel but then Spinel then made you Pearl's new owner of which seeing that take place made him groan in frustration. "Why won't she remember?" Steven said stomping down the stairs you sighed "you know if you and the Gems kept your noses out of our business none of this would have happened" you hissed folding Lily's clothing "maybe if you had just stayed home instead of visiting me out of nowhere this whole mess wouldn't have happen" Steven said scowling at you Amethyst saw you arguing and stepped in "hey Steve-o how about we take a walk" she said grabbing Steven's arm "fine" he said yanking he arm out of her grip and stomping out the door with Amethyst behind him. 

Spinel sat beside you "hey you doing OK best friend?" she asked as her heart shaped buns bounced while she cocked her head to the side "I am OK Spinel...and you can call me Y/N" Spinel smiled then giggled with joy "OK Y/N what do you want play game?" you open your mouth to answer but then you her Lily fussing 'she must be up from her nap damn you Steven' you think to yourself "sorry Spinel but not right now" you say picking up Lily from her crib "but Y/N" Spinel whined "we only get to play like 5 minutes and it's when what that little gem called again" Spinel asked pointing to your and her pink baby "her name is Lily" "right right but we only get to play when 'Lily' isn't making noise" you sigh heavily you knew the clothes needed to get folded, take care of Lily and play games with (reset) Spinel you had to do it "Pearl come here please" Pearl dashed down the stairs and gave you a diamond salute "yes my Human Y/N" she said with a bow "can you fold the clothing here, then put them away in here" you pointed to the large suit case "as you wish My Y/N" Pearl said walking off and starting to fold the clothing "OK so we can play a card game" you say cradling Lily Spinel frowned "we played that last time" "I promise next time we'll play something else maybe a board game" Spinel sighed "OK now let play!" you walk to the kitchen Island and sat down while Spinel dealt out the cards, as you play go fish with Spinel a wave of exhaustion starts to get to you 'between Steven being an ass Spinel being reset and having to look after a baby...my baby I am just so tired' you think to yourself Garnet and Amethyst haven't been much help and Pearl (being reset) was at least good at household tasks (helping with folding clothing, washing dishes simple stuff) you were thankful you had her because you didn't know if you would get anything done. While in the middle of your go fish game (which Spinel was winning this time) Lily starts tugging at your shirt "not now sweetie" you say in a hushed tone then Lily fussed a bit then grabbed your shirt again giving it a hard enough tug to expose your chest to Spinel "sorry Spinel can you give me a second to feed Lily" Spinel sighed "OK" you walked over to the couch when Pearl just finished up folding laundry "anything else I can do for you my Human Y/N Pearl said bowing "you can go back to Steven's room for now" Pearl bowed and walked back up the stairs. You got pillow underneath your arm and Lily (for support) then out your breast and Lily latched on and immediately began to nurse you put a small blanket over your bare chest and you lay your head back Spinel hopped on the couch with you combing through your hair "you look tired Y/N" Spinel said you nod "then you can do that sleep thing if you wanna" didn't want to but with Spinel combing through your hair you pass out while Lily was still nursing.

"You know Steven you can just leave Spinel and Y/N alone" Amethyst said trying get Steven talk it out (not really working though) Steven kicked the sand wanting to take his frustration out on something anything "but they are not right for each other Amethyst" he said trying not to shout "Spinel kidnapped kept her away from earth her raped getting her pregnant" Amethyst had to admit to herself that wasn't what friends do but Spinel had done a lot to keep you safe and well taken care of "look dude, their relationship may not be perfect" "that's an understatement" Steven hissed "BUT they obliviously love each other" Steven frown not buy it "I mean Spinel was willing to do anything to protect Y/N" Steven threw his hand up in the air "so what she's nuts that's not news" Amethyst sighed "Y/N is the same way doing anything for Spinel" Steven scoffed at Amethyst Steven knew Y/N to be weird too 'so what' he thought to himself "I mean look at her if she really hated Spinel wanted to get far away from her she could do it right now while Spinel is all loving and innocent" Steven frown thinking it over Amethyst had a point you could have just left Spinel some where or dumped her off on someone else, but you where doing everything in your power to keep Spinel happy even she didn't remember, Amethyst continued "plus Y/N is trying to think up of ways to jog Spinel's memories which I don't have any ideas about-" Steven turned towards Amethyst with his eyes wide temperately turning pink with shock and anger "Y/N IS TRYING TO DO WHAT?!" Steven shouted loud enough that it shook the beach Amethyst back up and tried again to calm Steven 'maybe if I get him to talk it out more?' she thought to herself "come Steven just chill you have to have known that Spinel couldn't stay reset forever" Steven growled in anger 'no no no Spinel can't her memories back she just can't' Steven thought to himself "Amethyst you don't get it none of you do" Steven said shoving her "Spinel is cute and harmless now but if she gets her memories back she'll do this all over again or worse" then an idea popped into his head "I have to stop this... I have to talk to Y/N about this before Spinel starts remembering anything" Steven said dashing off in lighting speeds leaving Amethyst behind "STEVEN STOP!" she shouted but he was already gone.

You wake up to a shake to the house 'what was that?' you think to yourself as you try and wake up, then you feel someone wipe the drool off your mouth you turn to see "Spinel?" you say sitting up "how long... was I asleep... for?" you say with a yawn, Spinel shrugged "not too long but" Spinel paused a moment fiddling with her fingers "it reminded me of something...something I did with you" you perked up hearing this "what did remind you of?" you ask hopeful. Before you could an answer Steven slams the door open making Lily cry you groan 'here comes the ray of sun shine' you think sarcastically to yourself you tuck you breast away and and start patting Lily on the back "what do you want Universe" you grumble "why do you want to jog Spinel's memories?" you sigh a bit 'really Steven you wanna know why you really don't know me at all do you' you think to yourself you then feel Lily make a small burp then move her to cradle her "Spinel isn't a killing machine Steven she just wanted to protect me from getting hurt" Spinel snuggles into your side making you feel a little more confident with her there even if Spinel was only half here "plus we'll be going back our garden leaving you and the Crystal gems alone like you want...after Spinel gets her memories that is" you look at Spinel who wasn't really fully grasping the conversation you pat Spinel cheek "but Spinel kidnapped you" Steven pleaded "I know" you stated "but she took you from earth your home" you nod "I was kind of there for that" Steven groaned "Spinel raped you" you stretched your hand and smacked him "just shut up OK" you hissed retracting your arm "nice hit" Spinel cheered "you told me your option and that's fine but don't you dare you say anything about Lily being a mistake" Steven pulled his hair then was consumed in a pink glow "NO YOU SHUT IT AND LISTEN TO ME!" Steven shouted his voice shook the house enough that the roof caved in, having large pieces of wood come down around you Spinel and Lily unfortunately you didn't have time to move out of the way of the falling lumber and such, so you wrap your arms around you and Lily severely times holding on tightly closing your eyes hoping that nothing would hit you or Lily. You open your eyes and see Spinel throwing a large pieces of lumber away from you and Lily "are you OK Y/N?" Spinel asked patting yours and Lily's head you started crying and hugged Spinel (while holding on to Lily) "it was so scary Spinel I thought we were going to get crushed" you sobbed into Spinel's chest as she returned the hug, Steven didn't say or do anything he merely covered his mouth and looked in horror at what destruction he had just done to his own home, while you were still crying in Spinel's arms Garnet just warped back from Little Homeworld "what did I miss" Garnet asked looking at the state of the house, then Amethyst opened the door all out of breath "...oh...great"


	16. Welcome to Little Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N (reset) Spinel and little Lily move to Little Homeworld

You and were still shaken of what happen but you knew after that incident that you couldn't stay at Steven's house any more you didn't feel welcome there and now you didn't even feel safe so when Garnet warped in you and her talked a bit of what happen then asked "could I stay in Little Homeworld... at least for a little while" Garnet rubbed her chin "I will warp over to Little Homeworld and ask Bismuth" you sigh in relief hearing that "but" you tense up "you have to leave Pearl here at the Temple" you nod "deal" 'anything to keep the people I love safe' "what?" Steven said coming down the stairs "come on Y/N we have plenty of room here you can still stay here" Steven didn't want people or the other gems seeing Y/N and her pink baby they would eventually put it together that Y/N had a kid with Spinel and Steven didn't want everybody knowing he and the Crystal gem lied about that. However Garnet saw you backing away from Steven in fear with (reset) Spinel comforting you while you held on to Lily with a firm grip "I will be back Y/N" Garnet said patting you on the head "Steven" he looked up at Garnet "yes?" "can you pick up some cat food for Cat Steven" Steven shrugged "sure no problem" Steven said grabbing his keys then walking out the door, 'that should keep him out of the house long enough for me to get back' Garnet thought to herself then she waved to you and Spinel and warped off.

You and Spinel moved Lily's crib outside (for now) so Lily could take her nap in a portion of the house that was actually stable, you lay your head on the table trying to relax while you can then you feel someone rubbing your back making small circles, "does that feel better Y/N?" Spinel asked you nodded "yes that feels really nice" you were so tired and so worried about Steven doing something to Spinel or your little Lily that you hardly slept when you heard him walk around and that was before he exploded the house. However when ever Steven left the house to grab stuff from the store or go for a drive you felt relief with the imminent need for sleep. Then before you got to comfortable you thought of something earlier before Steven's house exploding thing Spinel said she remembered something "Spinel?" you ask "yes?" you sit up to look at her when you did she stopped rubbing your back "you know earlier when I asked you about if you remembered anything can you tell me what you were going to say...please" Spinel rubbed her chin trying to think about it "I remember meeting you in the garden and meeting this little pink gem" you sigh 'figures she would only remember things after she got reset' you think to yourself "but I also remember something else about you..." Spinel said fiddling with her finger you turn around with hope in your heart about what Spinel has to say "please tell me Spinel what do you remember?" Spinel sighs and hugs you tightly "I remember that you really needed a friend before I met you" you start tearing up 'oh my stars she is remembering' you hug her back trying not to cry doing so you don't hear the two gems walking in. 

Bismuth made a fake cough grabbing both yours and Spinel's attention "are we interrupting something?" Bismuth asked with Garnet behind her giving you two the thumbs up 'what's that about?' "I um" you wipe the tears from your eyes Bismuth sighed "so you two or I guess three need a place to stay?" Bismuth said pointing to Lily napping in the crib you fiddle with your shirt "how much did Garnet tell you?" you ask while Spinel held on to your arm Bismuth rubbed the back of her neck "well let's see I was told that you were back on earth the house needed to be repaired" a piece of the roof fell into the house as she spoke "again ,and this cute little baby is yours" you look down at the floor not knowing if Bismuth figured out who was the other parent of Lily was but even if Bismuth didn't know if made you uncomfortable having her know Lily was yours like somehow Lily was not going to be excepted because you were her mother Bismuth patted your shoulder "I am guessing that you were pregnant with Lily last time your on earth am I right?" you stand up "yes but" you say trying to defend yourself but Bismuth hushed you "it's OK Y/N your alright we've have all made mistakes" you stared at Bismuth confused Bismuth sighed "we'll talk more when we get to Little Homeworld" you nod 

You picked up Lily (who fussed at first but then calmed down with Spinel's funny faces) Bismuth helped you with the crib while Spinel and Pearl packed up your clothes and Lily's you went to the bathroom to grab the last of your thing when you caught a glimpse of your gem on the back of your neck you hadn't thought about it but both you and Lily had gems that Bismuth probably didn't know about. 'If Bismuth knew Lily was Spinel's would she still be forgiving or would she be as hassle as Steven is now?' you thought to yourself you put Lily down in the tub for a moment and looked for a bandage (to cover your gem) you found one and put it on 'looks fine for now' you think to yourself you look over at Lily which even though she is pink her gem doesn't show through her footie pj's you grab a few more large bandages then scoop her up out of the tub, "ok ready" you say walking to the warp pad. You managed to get Pearl to stay at Steven's house with the command "you must stare at this wall until I return" Amethyst giggled at this seeing her obey blindly Steven though was not as amused by it, as you left the house Garnet and Amethyst waved to you goodbye while Steven merely glared at you and Spinel.

You get to Little Homeworld and see gems every where, you had been here before but with your pink baby and Spinel being reset you felt exposed, Bismuth patted your shoulder and lead you to your temp home, it was a purple house with matching shutters and door Bismuth opened the door walking inside "this house is one of the few that has not just a bedroom but it also has a kitchen" Bismuth said pointing to the small electric oven and microwave with a bathroom stink "and a bathroom" she then put the crib down in the living room area "though since this house is fairly new it doesn't have any furniture" Bismuth said rubbing her neck you shrug "that's OK you can just bring some blankets and maybe some pillows for tonight" Bismuth smiled "I can do that" she headed for the door "I will be right back Y/N in the mean time you can take a look around" you nod "ok"

You sat on the ground next to Lily's crib you see her making cooing noising you lean your back against the wall trying to get comfortable, 'at least I don't have to deal with Steven's anger issues' you think to your self Spinel sat beside you with a small squeak coming from her 'like a squeak toy' "you tired Y/N" you nod "you can lay on my lap if you wanna" you smile and lay your head on Spinel's legs which felt more like pillows 'that's right Spinel was made to be a toy' you think to yourself you snuggle into Spinel's lap making her flinch a bit "you know Spinel I was worried that you wouldn't start remembering anything about me or Lily but I am glad you remember at least a little bit" Spinel wasn't sure how to react to this she did remember Y/N but not enough to know what she was talking about or know about the relationship you were in Spinel patted your head "well I..." then a memory flashes by Spinel she remembers this or something like this "I remember that I did this with you before" you look up at her while still laying in Spinel lap "what do you mean?" Spinel rubbed her head shaking her heart shaped buns "I remember that you were really really sad about something and you were laying in my lap" Spinel held her head "I can't remember why you were sad or anything else" patted her face "it's OK Spinel you don't have to remember everything now we can take our time" you say calmly Spinel sighed "OK now" Spinel kissed your forehead "get some sleep please" you smile and snuggle into her lap while she pet your hair.

Bismuth walked over to her home and pulled out two blankets and a pillow "this should do for now" Bismuth thought out loud "hey Bis what are you up to" Peridot asked pointing to the blankets and pillow she was holding "oh I was just getting Y/N settled in to her house" Peridot looked at Bismuth confused "that can't be correct Y/N is still in space at Pink Diamonds old garden with Spinel...right?" Bismuth sighed "no she isn't" Bismuth leaned on the wall of one of the gem homes "Y/N is back on earth with Spinel reset...and with her pink baby" Peridot stayed quite for a moment thinking about what to say next "you know what that means right Bis?" Bismuth shrugged "Y/N seems to be more worried about protecting her baby and Spinel at least that is what Garnet told me" Bismuth admitted "but overall we have all made some stupid mistakes and Spinel and Y/N are no different" Peridot rubbed her chin "it Y/N going to be living here now?" Bismuth shook her head "no Garnet said that Y/N was planning on staying just long enough for Spinel to get her memories back then they will be going back to Pink's old Garden" Bismuth started walking towards your temp purple home "wait can I talk with her" Bismuth turned around "you can chat with her tomorrow right now she needs to sleep" Peridot frown then pulled out her tablet to look at the time "it's only 6pm"

Bismuth walked in and saw you asleep in Spinel's lap she waved at Bismuth "hello" Spinel whisper her heart buns bouncing Bismuth waved back "hey Spinel I got blankets a pillow" handing it to Spinel "thank you" Spinel said cover Y/N with one blanket stretching her arms to put the other on Lily. Spinel combed through your hair while she hummed a soft tune Bismuth rubbed the back of her neck "Spinel I was wondering do you remember Y/N at all?" Spinel stopped combing through your hair and looked up at Bismuth "I do remember somethings here and there like bits and pieces of a puzzle that's not quite put together yet" Spinel sighed "I can remember stuff like meeting her in the garden with that human and Pearl, then time when Y/N was super sad and was crying in my lap but the rest is a blur" Spinel sighed "it's all so confusing to me, but I do know one thing" you snuggled into Spinel's lap as she spoke "that I want to be here for Y/N and Lily" Spinel said smiling at you patting your head Bismuth walked towards the door "well I am glad you are remembering but don't give yourself a headache" Spinel nodded "OK" "I will be back in the morning to check in on you guys and to drop off some furniture too" Spinel smiled "sounds good to me" Bismuth smiled and waved "see you tomorrow" Spinel waved back "see you later" Bismuth walked away from your temp purple house as thought about the situation at hand knew Spinel wasn't going to be as 'cheerful' after getting her memories back but Bismuth could tell the Spinel was already trying to be a good parent towards Lily and a good partner to Y/N. Bismuth also had to consider that all this time Steven must have known but didn't say anything about it made her worried after leaving Homeschool and his friends moving away it seemed that Steven didn't have positive outlets 'we are just going to have to make Y/N feel welcome here' Bismuth thought to herself making her way to her shop.


	17. Walking Around Little Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Spinel and Lily go for a simple walk in Little Homeworld...sort of

You wake up to your head and body on the floor (with a pillow) and Lily crying 'I gotta get up gotta get Lily' you told yourself as you got up off the floor but as you did you noticed Lily stopped crying "I got you Lily" Spinel said cheerfully while Lily giggled you walked over and see Spinel swinging Lily around though on farther inspection you saw why Lily woke up in the first place 'she needed to be changed' you tap Spinel on the shoulder stopping her in her tracks "hey Y/N you sleep well" you nodded "I did" Spinel smiled "great and we can all play together" "wait wait let me change Lily first then you can play more with her" Spinel sighed pouting a bit "OK" you take Lily from Spinel you open the suit case and pull out a change of clothing and a clean cloth diaper you pick out a yellow footie PJ's for Lily with a daisy stitched on it "OK Spinel now you can play with Lily" Spinel beamed "yeah!" Lily giggled as was held by Spinel you giggled at the sight of them playing together (making faces tickling and playing peek o boo) 'even if Spinel doesn't remember at least Spinel is enjoy her time with Lily' you think to yourself then you hear a knock at the door. 

"I got it" you say as the two continue to play together you open the door and see Bismuth Peridot and Lapis "oh hey" you say awkwardly "morning Y/N" Bismuth said with a smile towards you "morning Spinel and Lily" Bismuth said waving to Spinel who saw the other two gem at the door and ran over there waving (while holding Lily) "hi there" Spinel turns to you "don't just stand there let them in" she said with a cheesy grin you open the door for them "c-come in" the three gems walked in but not empty handed Bismuth was carry a couch (a fluffy on to) "thought this would be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor" and put it down next to the crib Peridot came in with a small end table "and I have here and rectangular surface of which you can place book and or beverages on" Peridot put it in front of the crib but Bismuth helped her move in next to the couch Lapis held up two paper bags "and I have some fruit and vegetables for you in case you get hungry" Lapis put them in the kitchen you were so confused. You were happy that you had some where soft to sleep food and a end table...I guess but it didn't add up you had to know why "thank you very much but...why are you being so nice to me and Spinel" the three gems looked at each other "I mean aren't you guys even upset at what I did and Spinel did?" Lapis shrugged "um... welcome to earth" you stared at her in utter confusion "what?" Peridot gave a fake cough "what Lapis is trying to say that we being nice because you deserve a second chance to make friends" you didn't know what to say for so long you didn't have anyone who really gave you a second chance (aside from Spinel) you smile as tears fall down your face "are you OK Y/N" Spinel asked patted your shoulder Lily grabbed you shoulder "never better Spinel"

After awhile Bismuth Peridot and Lapis left "we'll meet up later" Bismuth said walking off "see you later" Peridot said "oh wait" she handed you a jogging stroller "I got this for Pumpkin but...you can have it" you didn't know who Pumpkin was but judging how Peridot was talking about them they were probably died so you thought it best not to ask, Peridot then hopping on a trash can lid flying off waving to you "I'll will heading out too" Lapis spread out her water wings Lily reached out towards Lapis as soon as she revealed her wigs Lapis giggled at Lily "if you want to Y/N I will be doing an art class later today" you shake your head "no no I couldn't" Lapis sighed "well even if you don't wanna make anything you can at least watch we got some amazing art projects going on today" you smiled "OK we'll check it out" Lily started tugging on your shirt "after breakfast" Lapis waved to you "see you later" she then flew away "bye" 

You ate some fruit and you gave Lily some milk you set Lily in the jogging stroller "yeah! yeah! yeah! we get to go outside!" Spinel cheered Lily giggled as Spinel danced around "OK OK let's go" you and Spinel walk out into Little Homeworld when you first arrived here it was later in the day and most of the gems were out of the town or hanging out in their homes, but it was the after noon and every gem seemed to be out. At first seeing all the gems look at you Spinel and your pink baby made you really nervous 'maybe I should just go back to the house' you thought to yourself then a small blue gem with spiky hair stopped you "hello there my name is Little Larimar " you waved "hey I am Y/N" the blue gem pointed to your baby "I wanted to get a closer look at your tiny pink human here" the blue said patting Lily head she giggled "she is so cute" "thank you" you said a bit relieved that Larimar just wanted to coo at your baby "bye bye tiny human and Y/N" Larimar said waving to you. Then as you walked pasted Larimar more gems came up to you "such a cute little human" black and white striped gem said "adorable" a Ruby said cheerfully "so cute" said a Blue and pink Quartz after about 20 minutes of gems cooing your baby you finally are back on track to get to Lapis art studio 'have they never seen a baby before' then you thought about it 'right gems don't normally give birth to babies do they' you look down at Lily who was happily sucking on her finger "maybe I should get you some baby toys" you thought out loud.

As you walked along you noticed Spinel wasn't next to you any more 'Spinel must have walked ahead of me' you thought to yourself "Spinel where are you?" you call out then you see her "oh thank the stars-" but then you notice she is holding something 'is that a giant pizza cutter?!' "Spinel what are you doing?" Spinel seemed to be in her own little world because then she didn't hear you as she pushed the button then saw then activated taking off with Spinel still holding on tight "oh my fuck!" you see Spinel whip around cutting anything that gets in its way in half Spinel finally let go as Lapis Peridot and Bismuth start trying to catch the saw then the saw cut a large piece of lumber having it starting to fall towards Spinel 'no no no she'll be shattered' without really thinking you stretch your arms over to Spinel wrapping around her tight you pull Spinel towards you but with lack of practice both of you fall on the ground "Y/N you ok" you started crying "I was so scared I was going to loose you Spinel" you still had her coiled in your arms "please please please be more careful next" Spinel hugged you back "I will" you wanted you keep holding on to Spinel but then you felt a Bismuth's hand on your shoulder, you looked up at her now seeing that you had drawn in a crowd from not only Spinel little saw incident but also your new found gem abilities 'oh no'. 

You uncoiled your arms from Spinel "I um..." you didn't know what to do 'they knew! they knew your were a freak! a human who not only got revived but now has a gem embedded in the there body' the stress was making you sick to your stomach. You get up off the ground helping up Spinel "I...we'll leave Little World now" you started pushing Lily with Spinel holding your arm as you fight back tears 'I...thought things would be different' but then Bismuth stopped you "where are you going to go?" you started shaking "I...I" you sighed knowing there wasn't any place left for you 'to' go " I don't know" you looked away trying not to cry Bismuth patted you shoulder "you don't have to leave Y/N" you smile "r-really?" "of course you Spinel and Lily are more than welcome to stay" you sigh and felt your legs steady "but I do want to talk to you about" Bismuth pointed to the mess Lapis and Peridot were cleaning up with a few other gems you fidget with your shirt "OK" Bismuth lead the you and Spinel (you were pushing Lily's stroller) to Bismuth's home "OK here we are" you look inside and see the lava every where "is...is it safe?" you ask not sure if you wanted Lily even near Bismuth's house "don't worry the lava is much cooler this time of day" that didn't comfort you at all "Y/N?" Spinel said tapping your shoulder you turn to face her "yes Spinel?" "I can stay out here with Lily while you talk with Bismuth" you smile "thank you Spinel" you kissed her forehead "after this we can play any game you want...so long as it's not dangerous" Spinel beamed "oh yeah that sounds like fun" you smile you wave taking one more glance at Spinel and Lily 'Spinel can handle 5 minutes with Lily she can handle that' 

You see Bismuth sitting down on a stone bench "lets sit and talk" Bismuth said firmly you sit next to her keeping a small amount of space between you two "so what did you want to-" Bismuth ripped the bandaged off your neck revealing your gem "ouch" "this is what I wanted to talk about" Bismuth said pointing to your gem "wait we can just say it was a prank or a magic trick or something" you say thinking that maybe keeping it a secret would be better than telling the truth Bismuth frown "no Y/N here we are honest about what we did so we can move on" you frown not sure about that "but you are a Crystal Gem you couldn't have don't anything bad...right?" Bismuth laughed a bit "Steven never told you" you shook you head "he only told me that you were one of the original Crystal Gems and that Peridot helped stopped the cluster and Lapis dropped a barn on the Diamonds...before they stopped their colony stuff" Bismuth frown she was disappointed in hearing that Steven never told you about the other side of those stories "well let me set the record straight" Bismuth said leading back on the wall "I may have been part of the Original Crystal Gems but when I first met Steven I almost killed him" you were studded "what?" Bismuth nodded "Peridot was originally sent to earth to check on the cluster Lapis stole earth ocean...for a short period of time" you didn't know what to say "but...but Steven wasn't mad at you guys for doing that stuff...not even a little?" Bismuth shrugged "Steven hasn't said anything to me about it" you curl up on the bench hugging your legs "but I ruined the earth and left it behind for Spinel and now..." you hesitate "now Steven just wants to yell and shout at me" you coil your arms around you slowly "you guys must have been better friends to him then me" Bismuth patted your head "hey now it's alright Y/N" Bismuth sighed "I know that Steven has not been himself lately" you fiddled with your shirt "was he always able to turn pink?" Bismuth shook her head "that one is new" Bismuth thought a moment 'maybe that is the reason why he has been hanging out with Jasper so much'


	18. Over the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is gonna like Steven after this

Steven drove off into the forest to do blow off some steam with a sparing session with Jasper for Steven it had started to become a regular thing since Lars and the Off Colors are back in space Sadie and Shep are touring Buck is in medical school Jenny is making coats for cell phones, Sourcream is now being booked for DJ'ing bigger events. So with all his friends away or busy with their own lives he felt very much alone now left alone with his own problems, he felt like couldn't vent or talk to the Crystal Gems about his issues he thought it would be better to fight it out (as well as shout it out) with his spar time with Jasper. Steven walked to Jasper's cave "ready for a match" he asked readying his fists flashing pink, Jasper walked out of the mouth of the cave and grinned "as always you get the first blow Universe" Steven socked her side then Jasper went in for a swing but Steven dodge it easily then he knocked Jasper in the air "WHY IS EVERYTHING SO HARD?!" Steven shouted slamming Jasper in the dirt Steven floated down catching his breathe while Jasper brushed off the dust "you asking me or someone else?" Jasper asked pausing is their fighting though she was mostly curios, since during their fighting sessions Steven doesn't usually talk about what is going on in his life he just fights her then leaves, which Jasper is OK with. Steven growled thinking about your situation "it's Y/N she won't leave Spinel side even though I reset her and now she has a baby with her" he wanted to fix this no... he 'needed' to fix this he and if he could fix this or if it didn't need fixing was he still needed Steven didn't want to think about it and then went for a punch to Jasper's gut he hit her hard making her back up a few steps "I guess time in" Jasper chuckled under her breath "this is so frustrating Steven groaned pausing again Jasper scoffed at Steven "it sounds like to me you either want to be needed or just want your worthless friend back" "IS IT WRONG TO WANT TO BE NEEDED!" Steven shouted back at Jasper his fist shaking she smacked him with her back hand making him fall on the ground "if you want to keep your worthless friend of yours you got to first know what is keeping them from you" Steven stood back up and kicked Jasper (which was more of a tap) "the only thing I can think of is Spinel herself and that stupid baby of theirs" Steven hissed he knew is was horrible to say about someone's baby especially since the kid didn't do anything wrong, but just knowing that after little pink thing was born everyone then flipped sides saying it was OK if Spinel and Y/N stay together Jasper broke the silence, "if that's what is keeping you from your friend then just leave Spinel and this... baby thing some where then you can have your friend back" Jasper didn't have much of a clue what a 'baby' was but from what Steven was describing Jasper assumed it was some sort of animal, Steven then thought of something he could do to make those two...disappear Steven smiled "thank Jasper you were a big help today"

Spinel sat outside waiting with Lily for you to finishing your 'talk' with Bismuth while Lily sat in the stroller she cooing and babbling at Spinel. However didn't really understand why this tiny gem was well so tiny, but also needing stuff like 'milk' and 'clean clothes' Spinel was very confused but was happy to make this tiny gem 'Lily was it?' make Lily happy. "Hey there" said a familiar voice Spinel turned to see the boy who had turned pink "was it Steven?" Spinel asked Steven sighed annoyed that Spinel didn't know his name "it is Steven" he answered she clapped her hand "oh good I got it right" Lily that start fussing Spinel leaned over to her "aw it's OK Lily Spinel is here to keep you company" Spinel then made a heart with her fingers Lily giggled "she really likes you" Steven said shoving his hands in his coat pocket "yep and I like her too" Spinel booped Lily on the nose Lily grabbed hold of it sucking on it "awe you want Y/N don't you" Spinel said patting Lily's head "I am sure she will be out any minute" Steven made a fake cough "so Spinel" he said walking closer "would you and... um Y/N's baby here like to take a walk with me at say sunset" Spinel looked up at Steven then cocked her head "I don't know I don't like going anywhere without Y/N" Spinel said sitting on the ground scooting closer to the stroller 'come on work with me here Spinel I need a yes' Steven thought to himself "well, technically your out here without Y/N, right?" Spinel nodded "true" 'yes yes yes just need to reel her in' Steven thought to himself, he then nudged Spinel giving her a smirk "then what is an hour or so" Spinel frown "what if Y/N gets mad?" Spinel asked 'shit OK play it cool Steven' he thought to himself, Steven patted her shoulder "don't worry, I will keep a real close eye on you and...Y/N's baby" Spinel frown "OK but I get to push Lily when we take the walk" Steven smiled 'perfect' he thought "you have my word" he said raising his right hand placing the other over his heart. 

You finished you talk with Bismuth and the headed back outside seeing that Spinel was talking to Steven you feel rage building in your chest as you march outside front on Spinel and you little Lily "what do you think your doing here?" you said trying not to shout (you honestly didn't want to frighten Lily) Steven shrugged "I am just talking to Spinel and to say hi to your little um... Daisy right?" both Steven and Bismuth noticed the sudden spiral in your eyes Steven back up a bit as you involuntarily stretched you body which now towered over Steven "her name is Lily" Bismuth snapped out of her shocked state of you intimating Steven and stepped in pushing you away seeing you in full mother bear mode Bismuth knew if Steven pushed you any farther that you would probably hurt him, Bismuth finally got you two separated then sighed seeing you cool down a bit but you were still stretched out ready to pounce in him "hey Steven why don't you head back home" Bismuth suggested Steven huffed shoving his hands in his pockets "fine." as you watched Steven walk off and into his car you finally relax retracing your body to it's normal state though you couldn't help but pick up Lily from the jogging stroller wrapping your arms around her protectively, 'why can't he just leave me alone?' you think to yourself Bismuth leaned on the side of her house "are you sure 'you' don't hate Steven?" Bismuth asked you shake your head "honestly Bismuth I am just scared he might hurt Lily or Spinel" Bismuth cocked her head to the side a little confused "why is that? did something happen?" you sighed "you know how Steven's house got messed up" Bismuth nodded you hold Lily tight remembering "do you know how it happen?" she then shook her head "Garnet left that that part out" you sigh "well me and Steven were arguing about things..." "like..." Bismuth urged you flinched trying to just talk about it "about how Spinel wasn't good for me that she took me from my home that she..." you look down at Lily who was reaching out to you with a little hand you put your finger out and let her hold it "and when I shouted back that's when Steven turned bright pink then with just his voice blew up the roof almost crushing me Lily and Spinel" Bismuth winced "I knew with being a Diamond and all he had to be a little more powerful then he was but that is concerning" you frown "why is that? will Steven get more violent?" you asked worried about your family (Lily and Spinel) "well the fact is since you been away Steven has been hanging around Jasper which hasn't been a great influence to begin with" you started to worry 'was Steven even OK to be around anymore?' Bismuth sighed "though I can understand now why were a bit protective of Spinel and Lily though don't forget that we got your back" you nod "ok...thank you"

Later that day you get to the art studio and see Lapis sculpting a large...flag pole.... or maybe it was a candy cane with a wing... maybe? and Vidalia painting a picture of Lapis with her water wings as Lily started her babbling again Vidalia turned around and spotted you and waved "Y/N, hey" she put her paints down brushing herself off and starts walking towards you three "so I am guessing this must be Spinel" Vidalia points to Spinel "yep you got it" Spinel said cheerfully Vidalia then turned towards you "and this little pink cutie must be Lily" Vidalia said patting Lily's head Lily giggled you blush "yep" 'I guess news travels fast in town' Vidalia then snaps her fingers breaking your train of thought "I almost forgot" she disappeared for a moment to her car you turn to Lapis hoping for some input but Lapis shrugged. Vidalia returns with a box full of baby clothes and toys "I figured you needed this more than I do since my kids grew out of these ages ago" it was hard for you to form words for your gratitude for Vidalia giving you this stuff, you put the box down to sort through it and see it was mostly blue footie pj's and boy clothes but at least you didn't have to pay for them then see for toys rattles pacifiers and toy keys you smile "thank you" Vidalia smiled "no problem" you pull out a one of pacifiers from the box and as soon as you do Lily starts reaching for it and fussing you hesitate not knowing it the stuff was clean she patted you on the shoulder "don't worry Y/N I made sure I cleaned that stuff before bring it here" "you guys are too nice" you let Lily have the pacifier and immediately starts sucking on it with both hand "she likes it!" Spinel cheered "I have another box it you want it" Spinel coiled her arms around the boxes while you pushed the stroller back to your purple home. 

After today you were just exhausted with Spinel almost getting crushed you accidentally revealing you having a gem then when getting back the four hours of sorting through clothing and toys (mostly so one box will have the bigger sizes and the other toys and the clothing that will fit Lily now) you fall asleep on the couch with your face buried in the arm of the couch. Spinel sat on the arm of the couch while you slept "today was fun" Spinel whispered smiling at Lily "I can't wait to play with you more" then Spinel heard a knock at the door 'that must be that human Steven' Spinel thought she opened the door "oh hey" Steven said waving at Spinel "is Y/N asleep?" he asked peering inside "yep she is" Spinel answered "did you wanna go on that walk?" Spinel fidget with the door handle "and you sure Y/N won't be mad" Steven patted Spinel on her shoulder promise, now go ahead and get Tulip and we can go" Spinel frown "you know her name is Lily right?" Spinel said picking up Lily as she cooed Steven tried not to glare at the baby "yeah yeah here" he shoved the pacifier in Lily's mouth "now get the stroller" Steven practically hissed.

You wake up and notice something is off 'why don't I hear Lily? or Spinel?' you set up thinking maybe you woke up when Spinel and Lily had already fallen asleep "Spinel? Lily?" you walk around the house but no one is there "Spinel?" you look in the crib your Lily is gone you started to painc "Spinel?! Lily?!" you had to think "come on think think think" you say out loud hitting yourself, "Spinel wouldn't go wondering off on her own right?" then you hear someone talking but the voices were muffled it was only when you hear the giggling of your baby that you run out side stumbling a bit at first looking around frantically "SPINEL?!" you shout then you see that the warp pad in the middle of Little Homeworld light up you gasp 'no no no no' you dash towards the warp pad hoping you could find Spinel and Lily fast. Bismuth walks out of her home rubbing her eyes (presumably napping) "Y/N what is going on?" then Bismuth looks at your panicked look as you hop on the warp pad "wait Y/N where are you going?" you had tears in your eyes "it's Spinel and Lily I can't find them I am going to go look for them" you warp away. Bismuth now was wide awake 'this is bad very very bad' she ran over to Lapis's and Peridot's home "Lapis! Peridot!" Bismuth shouted pounding on their door "what is it?" Lapis said leaning on the door casually "Lapis I think Steven took Spinel and Lily" 

Steven stopped walking as he watched Spinel push Lily up the hill "come on were almost there" 'and then this whole big mess will be fixed' Steven thought to himself Spinel sighed "sorry Steven but one of these wheels got some stuff in it and couldn't get it to move" Spinel said pointing to the wheel Steven rolled his eyes wanting to shout at Spinel for being a dumb toy and for this baby being in the way yet he knew he had to keep his cool just a little longer 'just breathe' Steven told himself "just hurry up here you'll miss the view of the ocean" Steven said as a weird smile grew on his face. 

You reached your first warp destination 'Steven's House' you start calling out looking around "Spinel? Steven?" you start to grow frustrated and worried about your lost child and your missing lover "IS ANYONE HERE?!" you shout "Y/N?" then you see Garnet coming out of the temple you run towards her clasping your hands together pleading "Garnet please can you tell me where Spinel and Lily please I will do anything?" Garnet was taken back not just you coming back to the house but pleading to her to find Spinel and Lily. Garnet paused a moment then used her future vision and frown "they are at the Lighthouse but we have to hurry" Garnet said running out the door "why?" you ask considered as you run behind her "Steven is with them" 

Steven and Spinel were now at the top of the hill "fucking finally" Steven said in a hushed tone Spinel put the stroller close to Steven as Lily laid back in her stroller starting to dozing off, while Spinel looked over at the ocean "wow wee it is pretty up here" Steven picked up Lily and started walking towards the cliff as he did so Lily started to fuss in his arms (mostly because he was carrying her wrong) Spinel turned and frown "oh no don't be sad Lily" Spinel held out her arms to take Lily from Steven but he slapped her hands away "Steven?" Spinel was confused Lily clearly didn't want to be held by Steven yet he kept smacking her hand away as he back up "Steven" she gasped now seeing how where how close Steven was to the edge of the cliff "you need to give me Lily your too close to the edge" but she couldn't get close with Steven now raising up his shield "what if I want Y/N's baby to get a good view of the ocean?" Steven said making a somewhat crooked smile which made Spinel flinch "what do you mean Steven?" she asked worried about the answer. "STEVEN STOP" Garnet shouted as you two finally get to the top of the hill Steven's smile faded for the moment, as you approach you now see how close he was to the edge with Lily "Steven what do you think your doing?" you say trying to get closer to him but Steven got closer to the edge (he was just a few steps away from the edge) Steven's crooked smile came back "don't worry Y/N I am going to fix this mess you made make it all better" Steven said turning pink as he held up Lily to you Lily then started crying, your eyes spiraled you frown "you have the gems and all these people to worry about why are you messing with me?" Steven took one more step closer (now he was at the edge) "but but I can fix this I just need to get rid of a few things for you and we can be friends again" your angry burned in your chest but at the same time you wanted to get your baby back safely "Steven p-please just hand me back Lily... we can talk it out" Steven know what to think or do, he had a plan but seeing it all come together he saw how messed up it was now. However the other side of him wanted him to follow through it follow through with his plan to fix this fix your mess make everything better 'your already half way done why not finish the job' a deep soothing voice said to him in his head, Steven looked down and Lily still crying with tears and snot running down her face, then picked her up by her PJ's and held her over the cliff you and Spinel gasped "STEVEN DON'T" Garnet shouted Steven then dropped Lily over the cliff as she continued to cry, you and Spinel tried running to grab her but Steven raised a large shield to stop you and Spinel from doing so, then Lily's crying stopped. 

Your eyes still spiraling but now were filled with tears as you started punching Steven with your fists inflating more and with each hit, though after the fifth hit Steven then raised his bubble as you pounded and slammed on the bubble "I HATE YOU STEVEN I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" you shouted and screamed as Garnet and Spinel stood back at your 'battle' with Steven. Your neck starts hurting (more specifically your gem) as you continue to punch and scream "WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY?" you shout as your punches became slower and your hand returning to normal size "I am tried of being sad, I am tried of being alone I..." you crumple down on the ground with your body to weak to stand "I am just... tried" you start crying you had no home, Spinel doesn't remember you, and now Steven took away your little Lily you sobbed and cried wanting this all to be a really bad dream. As Steven was about to drop his bubble Spinel's form began to glow you lifted your head up seeing her gem flip upside down again, "S-spinel?" you stutter, then her form flashed, now Spinel was reformed in her spiky pig tails rounded shoes round sleeves and pink suspenders. Spinel frown seeing you on the ground tears in your eyes, knowing full well what happen and who was gone she knelt down to you and hugged you tight as she cried as well "it's not fair it's not fair" you sobbed Spinel patted your back trying to comfort you as she cried "it really isn't fair doll" Spinel said sniffling. Garnet couldn't help but feel sorry for the two of you loosing your child, and as for Steven he tried to sneak away hoping he could slip by but Garnet saw that and grabbed him with a gauntlet hand keeping him from going far. Garnet then checked her future vision again seeing if maybe there was a nice ending to your day Garnet sighed in relief "Y/N, Spinel" you wiped your eyes "yes" you croaked still holding on to Spinel as leaned on you, "why don't the two of you walk back to Little Homeworld" Spinel helps you off the ground your body still weak from you over using your gem (since you still didn't know how to use it) the two of you start walking down to the warp pad with Spinel supporting you around your waist, "wait" Garnet stopped you "you'll need this" she pushed the jogging stroller towards to two of you. 

You tried to think about what Garnet said as you walk closer to Little Homeworld 'what Garnet mean about needing this since Lily was...' just thinking about it was too much you could still feel her in your arms and still hear her giggling Spinel felt your pain but much worse since she was reset she remembers a lot of what went on but some stuff Spinel drew a blank which for Spinel made her even more depressed as if she didn't even get to really know her own baby before she was gone. As you and Spinel walked into Little Homeworld with your empty stroller you were greeted by Bismuth "hey Y/N hey Spinel" Spinel waved but didn't smile you couldn't even manage a wave you were too distraught "I think I got you something your really gonna love" Spinel frown "thanks Bismuth but right now isn't a great time for gifts" Spinel said slowly leading you towards your purple house, Bismuth sighed "Lapis come over here" Bismuth shouted, then you saw Lapis fly over to you and Spinel. Yet you noticed she was carrying something not something someone "LILY!" both you and Spinel shouted as soon as Lapis touches down the two of your run in to grab her cheering and giggling, you snatch her up making Lily giggle as you first kiss her heart shaped gem and then her cute pink nose and cheeks, Spinel kisses Lily on the cheeks and on the top of her head as Spinel does so she then coils her arms around you and Lily and a big hug making you all flop on the ground all three of you start laughing but just you and Spinel have tears of joy in your eyes. 

Bismuth nudged Lapis "nice catch" Lapis smiled "no problem" then her smile faded as you Spinel and Lilt made your way to the purple house "do you think that we should..." Lapis paused not knowing if she should say it out loud Bismuth sighed "if we should keep an eye out for Steven" Bismuth said Lapis nodded "that and it might be best if Steven doesn't come here anymore" Bismuth looked at Lapis puzzled "but aren't they going back to Pink's old garden?" Bismuth said Lapis frown "I think we should have them stay here in Little Homeworld" Bismuth thought it over "well considering Y/N now has a gem and half gem baby they would be better off here than in space" Bismuth said thinking of how much work was ahead of you now "what about Spinel do you think she willing to stay on earth?" Bismuth rubbed her chin "I think if let her know that we will be here to help she may be willing to stay" Lapis sighed "here's hoping"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie I got emotional writing this


	19. Getting to know yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Steven messed up? (Steven's song inspiration Uprising by Muse) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8KQmps-Sog)
> 
> What is up with Spinel and Y/N?

\--------------- 2 weeks after Steven's Friends left Beach City------------

Steven wanted something to fix anyone to fix perhaps it was his own selfish reasons to avoid his own problems but at the same time he didn't care Steven felt it was easier to just bury his feelings and issues by helping others deal with theirs. However the first part of this plan was to figure out a problem that was going to be an easy fix, because Steven knows all too well problems are easy to make fixing them is hard work. Then he thought of a perfect idea a way to make a problem but he can fix it easy Steven went to the bathroom and got the Diamond essences (Blue's Yellow's and White's) "I could just corrupt one or two gems out of the month or maybe week, which is a easy fix for me...now" Steven got out a water pistol from the cabin below and then filled the sink with water, after that he then put a drop of three diamonds essences, first was Blue than Yellow and finally White there essences making the water bubble like soda though he left out his healing kisses. Steven then grabbed his cup by the sink which held his tooth brush and tooth paste and put the toothbrush and toothpaste aside. Steven then carefully scooped the corrupted water into the cup trying not to let it touch his skin "careful careful" he said to himself in a hushed tone. Then as Steven poured the water in the water pistol he got the water in there no problem, but then it overflowed having the corrupted water touching his skin "ouch" it burned him making him drop the water pistol though doing so he splashed the water on himself on his face chest "damn it all" he got a glove and drained the water Steven looked down at his hands and chest nothing was happening.   
Steven still felt the burn of the water but the water seemed to have no effect on him "maybe corruption doesn't work on half gems?" he said grabbing the water pistol.

\---------------- the a few days before Steven tried to kill Little Lily------------ 

Steven was in the bathroom by himself trying to figure out who else had problems...then Steven came to the conclusion "no one needs my help anymore but...maybe singing will help sort out my feelings?" Steven thought "it's helped before" he hums a soft tune to start then sings, as he does he catches a small glimpse of a white butterfly "~I look at the flowers bloom, will my old life ever resume, they'll try to push me away, to keep those three safe from me, will they never see the truth about Spinel~" as Steven continued to sing seeing white butterflies swarm around something...no someone the butterflies then disperse but didn't go far revealing someone familiar, "Pink Steven?!" he gasped "what but how?" he looked down double checking his gem wasn't damaged or gone "my gem is there but then...?" as Steven tried to put the pieces together 'the water I should...' Pink Steven started singing while (regular) Steven back away, mostly worried "~Another promise, another scene, Another package lie to keep us trapped from the real disease, With all the pink gems wrapped around their minds And endless gabbing to keep the truth confined~" Steven shook his head he doesn't really think that about Spinel and Y/N... does he? then Pink Steven patted his shoulder giving him a crooked smile making Steven flinch "~They will not force us, They will stop degrading us They will not control us We will be victorious~" Steven slapped his hand away trying to gather his thoughts in a...positive direction while he tried to think of a way to heal his mind "~Interchanging mind control Come Pink Steven this is taking it's toll if you could, stop what your doing and say good bye, you'd see that We should be working together you and I~" sang reaching his hand out to Pink Steven hoping he would just disappear into butterflies. Pink Steven just stared at Steven's hand then grabbed it pulling him close enough to feel the warmth from Pink Steven...'but isn't he in my mind? has it already gotten that bad?' as Pink Steven continued singing "~Rise up and take the power back, it's time that maybe well do a sneak attack,~" Steven struggled to get free reaching for the cabinet with the diamonds essence, then notice his gem was glowing and as well as Pink Steven's "~you know that Their time is coming to an end We have to unify and watch our flag ascend~" Steven wanted to shout beg for this to stop but feeling what he other half was feeling that raw emotion he has been hiding for so many years it felt great. They fused (in the mindscape) when Steven open his eyes wide with his eyes flashed bright pink as he sang "~They will not force us They will stop degrading us They will not control us We will be victorious~" then the fused Steven laughed manically to himself. "Now then" Steven said smiling a rather crooked smile "let's go visit our good punching bag friend Jasper.... and make some plans"

\----------------What is going on now---------------

After three weeks of recuperating from Steven trying to get rid of your baby you felt like you and Spinel would be able to go back to the garden soon, you start thinking about all the things you were going to do when you got back 'we will get the garden trimmed up and more veggie put in maybe we should get a kitchen so that when Lily needs baby food we can blend it there' you yawned falling asleep on the bed (which Bismuth got for you two three days ago along with a night stand and baby monitor) Spinel sat on the couch while Lily slept. Since Spinel didn't need sleep she figured she would watch over Lily while you slept (even with the baby monitors) Spinel wanted to be sure that nothing happen to her family not under her watch, though a thought occurred to her 'if we go back to the Garden.... Our Garden Steven could just warp in at any time he wanted to' Spinel tried to think of a place you three could go when there was a knock on the door. Spinel opened the door and saw it was Bismuth Lapis and Peridot "hey Spinel" Bismuth said with a small wave "can we come in?" Spinel shook her head "Y/N and Lily are sleeping now" Spinel slips outside but keeps the door open a crack to listen for Lily "but what is this about?" Peridot stepped forward "well we were all chatting and we were thinking that it may be in Y/N's Lily's and your best interest to stay here" Spinel cocked her head "what do you mean?" Bismuth sighed "what Peridot means is that you can stay here in Little Home World" Spinel rubbed the back "Y/N is really excited about going back" Spinel said knowing you were already listing things you two going to do when you got back "you can't go back" Lapis said raising her voice a bit "ssssh" Spinel said "Lily and Y/N are sleeping remember?" Lapis sighed "sorry, look Steven is not acting right and being at Pink Diamonds garden where there is a warp pad right there for him to get to you two any time" Spinel frown thinking about that Lapis continued "you and Y/N should stay here where you have friends to look out for you" Spinel held her arm not knowing how to take this "look I know Y/N doesn't want to stay but..." Spinel didn't want to admit but "I trust that you can at least help us out" all three of them looked at Spinel with wide eyes "really?" Peridot said hoping Spinel trusted them Spinel crossed her arms "just know that the main reason I trust you three is the fact you helped take care of Y/N when I couldn't and most importantly you saved little Lily so...thanks" Bismuth patted Spinel on the back (a bit too hard though) "no problem Spinel it's what the Crystal Gems are here for" Spinel giggled a little 'the good Crystal Gems' Spinel thought to herself. Spinel talked to them a bit more about how Spinel and Y/N could help out in Little Homeworld then Spinel started to hear Lily started to fuss "oh gotta go" Spinel said but before she got too far inside she smacked her head 'I almost forgot' Spinel grabbed Peridot's arm "hey you know a lot about gems and some stuff about half gem right?" Peridot nodded "I do I was a certified Kindergarten and have been doing research on Steven's hybrid body...why you ask?" Spinel sighed "well I was hoping you could do a check up on Y/N tomorrow since she's never had a gem and..." Peridot's eyes beamed "oh my stars I get to examine a revived human and one who has not only had a gemling but managed to gain a gem this is so most excellent" Peridot danced with excitement "umm you know that's my girl right Peridot she's not a experiment to poke and prod at" Peridot sighed "OK OK OK I will be cool~ " Peridot said doing finger guns, Spinel sighed "thanks" then she the hear Lily starting to cry "Oh shit, I gotta go see you tomorrow" 

You did go to bed earlier than usually but you honestly just wanted to sleep in this morning...at least until Lily needed breakfast, as you got comfortable you felt someone shake your shoulder you push them away "mmm.... five more minutes" you then feel someone hug your waist kissing your neck "time to get up doll~" you yawn snuggling into Spinel "mmm....hey babe" you turn over and snuggle into her chest "can't I... sleep in" Spinel then sat you up making you groan "come on doll we got a busy day today" you stretch having your arms touch the ceiling then you retracted your arms but did it too quickly and almost flung yourself and Spinel off the bed "oh stars are you OK Spinel?" Spinel sighed "I am ok Y/N?" she said kissing your cheek, though Spinel had gotten use to you almost flinging yourself across the room or stretching yourself without meaning to and then catching you before you hurt yourself Spinel started to get worried about you knowing unlike Steven your body wasn't use to the gem energy which was the one of many reasons Spinel wanted you to get a check up though it was only fair that Spinel told you where you were going today. "Hey Y/N?" Spinel asked as you put on a some jeans "what is it?" Spinel rubbed her neck "you know how you now have a gem doll" you touched the back of your neck feeling up the heart shape gem in bedded in your neck you nodded "yeah so what about this?" Spinel stepped closer to you "well I asked Peridot to do a...check up on you" you put a black tank top on though you notice that the top was tight across the chest 'geez did I go up a size again?' you take the top off looking for a bigger top "well I think Peridot has done check ups with gems before...though I think that was to test out her equipment" Spinel didn't like hearing that but it wasn't like there were a lot of gems who know about this stuff. "Well once you find a top and get Lily her breakfast we can go" you look at her confused "why what's the rush?" Spinel didn't want to say but didn't want to lie to you either "Peridot was really looking forward to your check up" you finally find a bigger top then sighed "well here's hoping she keeps her cool"

After you got Lily some breakfast and you had an apple and some carrots you Spinel and Lily made your way over to Peridot and Lapis's house, Spinel knocked on the door with Peridot answering "oh hey Spinel" then Peridot saw you "Y/N! glad your here and you brought Lily too excellent!" she skipped back inside "come on in" you both walk in seeing the a basic living area then Peridot grabbed your arm and pulled you to her room Spinel grabbed Lily stroller and followed close behind you see Peridot's set up which looked to be a series of desktops computers duct taped together seeming haphazardly with three or maybe four screens with it "OK so I will be putting these suction cups to your organic body and two on your gem" Peridot said sitting you down in a folding chair beside Peridot's equipment. Spinel got a nearby folding chair and sat beside you with Lily sucking on her toes you giggle at Lily then when Spinel sees Lily she frowns a bit "oh baby doll I got something better than that" Spinel then pulled out a blue pacifier giving it to Lily, Little Lily dropped her foot and immediately grabbed the pacifier sucking on it looking very content. Peridot then began putting the suction cups on you, putting two on your chest two on your forehead and two on your gem, Peridot then flicked a switch turning on her mega computer, "OK let's see what's what" Peridot then had her tablet float to her as she looked at the data that the mega computer was collecting "so am I OK or what?" you ask fidgeting a bit Spinel patted your hand "just wait doll" then Peridot then rubbed her chin "mmm interesting" "what is it?" both you and Spinel say at the same time "Y/N seems to be not be like Steven, while he is officially 50% gem and 50% human," both of you nod agreeing with Peridot's statement "where as for Y/N is 65% gem and 35% human" you immediately felt sick not from what you ate this morning but from the stress of hearing that your were even less human than Steven "you feeling OK?" Spinel asked you hugged your stomach gripped your sides "I...I um I thought I would be more...human than that" Peridot shook her head "with you being revived you already had some gem material in your organic body" "Steven reviving me already made me less human?" you interjected feeling shaken Spinel took your hand in hers "I got you doll" you smile "OK what else Peridot" Peridot looked through the data "knowing this it maybe the reason you were able to get a gem in the first place since most humans that did produce gems seemed to have health issues immediately afterwards" Spinel frown she didn't forget about that but seeing how you seemed unaffected by the gem made Spinel calm about it though she still worried about it. "So what now?" Peridot looked at her the rest of her data "mmm well your organic vitals are normal and your gem seems to be in good shape as well, but you may want to practice using those new abilities of yours" you cock your head to the side looking at Peridot confused "why?" Peridot sighed putting her tablet a side, "because right now you are as helpless as your gemling but also as unpredictable as a wild corrupted gem" you blush "hey now it's not my fault if I still getting us to this" Peridot put her hands on her hips "why don't you just have a fighting lesson with Bismuth? I am sure she would like a break from her shop" you cross your arms giving a heavy sigh "fine but I will do that tomorrow" Peridot smiled "good I will let her know then" she said as she took off the suction cups she was down to the last two (the two on your chest) when Peridot's tablet made a beeping sound she waved her tablet over keeping the last two suction cups on "Y/N have you been experiencing an other...abilities lately besides your gem" you shake you head "no not really" Spinel shook her head "I can confirm that my pink doll is telling the truth" Peridot frown "well from what I can tell you and lion have the same energy wave length" you and Spinel looked at each other then back her Peridot "which mean?" Peridot sighed getting tired of explaining thing "it means you are most likely will have some of Lion's abilities...maybe" you rubbed you temples starting to get a headache from all this information "I thought the doctor was suppose to make you feel better" you groan not wanting to think about how much of a freak you now knew you were...and are, Peridot patted your back "hey look on the bright side" you look up at Peridot "what's that?" she fidget a bit thinking of something to say "well you don't have worry about getting old with you being 65% gem" you frown "not. helping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took awhile hope you guys like this chapter


	20. Crazy Dream Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe is very much metal unstable and is becoming more and more corrupted as well as crazy.... Hopefully Steven doesn't try anything

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all hated keeping Steven locked up in the house but they had to ever since Steven attempt to kill your Little Lily. The other reason why Steven was locked up was he was showing serious sighs of (mental) corruption which of course the gems did not want to risk Steven hurting anyone else. In addition they called the Diamonds for assistance to get modified gem destabilizers to keep Steven from going anywhere, which it still can't poof him but it can indeed zap him enough to make him pass out. 

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl walked up the stairs to Steven's room with Pearl carrying a veggie burger and chips for Steven. "Garnet are you sure we have to keep doing this seems so cruel" Pearl said in a sad tone, Garnet gripped the modified gem destabilizer "Pearl its for the best that Steven stays here locked up until we can...fix him" Garnet said firmly, Garnet had repeatedly looked into the future to try and find out if the Diamonds or anyone had a salutation to Steven's corruption but there was nothing, not even the usual corruption healing waters worked. Amethyst frowned "what if we don't find nothing that works?" Amethyst said hugging herself "it's not like we have a plan B" Garnet stayed silent for a moment "we'll figure it out for now were just have to make sure Steven stays here" Garnet opens the door with Pearl and Amethyst behing her. Steven's room was heavly modified to keep him there with his once wooden bed frame now metal, his widows now have metal bars on the with the modified gem destabilizer field. Steven sat on the bed with his hands and feet chained to the floor with metal chains. Garnet waved to Steven "how are you feeling today?" Steven didn't answer, he simply stared at the floor where the chains were linked to. Pearl sighed wanted to comfort Steven (despite Steven being metal unstable) "hey Steven I got you some food" she said holding up the veggie burger and chaaaps "I will put it over here for you" Pearl said placing the plate on the endtable. 

Then before Pearl could react Steven grabbed Pearl's wrist then stabbed her with a sharp (conceal) pencil poofing Pearl. "Now who's next?" Steven said with a devilish smile with his eyes glowing pink, Garnet immediately charged at Steven jabbing him with the modified gem destabilizer having Steven pass out on the bed with a heavy thud. Garnet sighed walking out the room Amethyst picked up Pearl's gem and followed "shit this is the third time his done this" Garnet locked the door behind the two of them "I know we have to be more careful then that when we get near him" Amethyst nodded in agreement Garnet and Amethyst walked down the stairs "for now we should let Steven sleep".

You and Spinel (with Lily) made your way to Bismuth's place (after you had your appointment with Peridot). You stop the stroller at Bismuth's door and knocked, "coming!" Bismuth walked out with a silver scythe in her hands "oh Y/N Spinel what are you doing her?" you fidget "ummm" Spinel sighed then put a hand on your shoulder "Y/N wanted to know if you wouldn't mind doing a spare session with her tomorrow" Bismuth smiled "sure I don't mind at all plus I should be done with most of my projects by today anyways" Spinel patted your back "sound good doll?" you nodded Bismuth hesitate a moment "well if you want we could do a quick one now" you shake your head "no no that's fine" Bismuth shrugged "ok Y/N we can wait until tomorrow but just be ready" you smiled "I will" 

You and Spinel then made your way to the art studio to say 'hi' to Lapis (but also to get in some walking in for the day) Lily was starting to get fussing 'must be lunch time' you think to yourself. You stop and pick up Lily from the stroller, "is Lily tired or something?" Spinel asked patting her head, you cradle Lily "no I think she is just hungry" Spinel tickled Lily "how can you tell?" Lily grabbed Spinel's finger and began sucking on it you giggle a little "just a guess" you sit on a nearby bench and grab the blanket in Lily's stroller you lifted you shirt (with the blanket covering your chest) while Lily latched on for her 'lunch' Spinel sat down next to you helping you support Little Lily's head "I can't wait for Lily to see the garden" you say with a smile" Spinel tried her best not to frown "why's that doll?" you giggle "because we put so much work into that garden, it's where she was born, it's our home" Spinel couldn't help but blush a bit hearing you say that "you know Lily will need other food aside from fruit and vegetables" you sigh you know Spinel was right but at the same time you wanted this to work you wanted to go back to your garden, you feel Lily letting go and adjust yourself and Lily so you can burp her "but we can get baby food for Lily maybe a years worth" you say thinking that if you asked Vidalia nice enough she might buy you at least a few things of baby food (when Lily is ready for it) "Y/N doll you have to be thinking seriously about this" Spinel said a little frustrated you heard Lily burp then move to cradling her you cup her face thinking it over Spinel sighed then tickled Lily "tickle tickle tickle!" Lily giggled but this time you caught her pink heart shaped gem glowing, you almost cried "oh... my....stars" you said holding her tight Spinel wiped the happy tears from her eyes "hey now doll your gonna squish our baby" 

After a long day walking around getting that appointment in with Peridot seeing Lily's heart gem glow, also setting up plans with Bismuth to test your new found abilities you were honestly pretty tired. Spinel rubbed your back and shoulders while you laid Lily down in her crib for the night, "Spinel I have to ask you something" Spinel's hands wondered to your waist "what is it sugar?" you lean on Spinel thinking "Spinel...I do want to head back to the Garden....'Our Garden', but I am worried about these new abilities getting out of hand but also I am worried about our Little Lily" Spinel sighed in relief that you wanted to stay rather than try to head back to the Garden where is was unsafe (now) Spinel spins you around to face her while her hands rested on your hips (though they went just a little lower) "I think that's a great idea doll" Spinel kissed you on the forehead "best of all you'll still have me and our little bundle of joy" Spinel kissed you cheek making you feel better "yeah that sounds perfect" you say with a smile.

You fall asleep no problems with Spinel (like usual) keeping an eye on Lily for you. 

You start dreaming at first you were at your old job, you were sitting at your desk then you were called into your bosses office. Then you boss starts yelling at you and cursing at you, then Spinel appears in front of you punching your boss square in the face knocking them out with your coworkers cheering. Then you were at your old home in the bad end of town, at first it seems quite then a robber breaks down the door pointing a gun at you before you could say anything Spinel appears again and tosses the robber out the door having them hit the ground hard all of your neighbors cheered. However your dream started to get dark with you being at Beach City but you see you at the light house with the injector pumping biopiosion into the ground "what?" Spinel appears but this time she doesn't save you from anything she instead pins you to the ground at first you were scared but seeing it was Spinel calmed you, she leans in close to your ear and says in Steven's voice "I'm gonna rape you bitch" she said licking your ear, your eyes grow wide "your not my Spinel!" you push the fake Spinel off you feeling your skin crawl that you let a imposter get so close to you, the fake Spinel giggles at first then laughs "no I am not Spinel" fake Spinel shifts to Steven with a crooked smile on his face "its just me Steven hauting your dreams" you feel anger building in your chest "this is my dream Steven you can't do anything to me here I can control this" Steven laughed "watch me bitch" he snapped his fingers and vines emerged from the ground immobilizing you, "let me go" Steven giggles "now then" Steven said his hands roaming on your body "where were we?" Steven moves his hands to your stomach the down to your pants you flinch and squirm Steven then undid your pants, "NO STOP" 

You jolt awake feeling sick awful defiled with tears running down your face, then Spinel ran in the room "Y/N are you ok?I heard you scream" you look up at Spinel then immediately run to her hugging her and crying. Spinel obviously was confused "hey hey hey doll it's ok just tell me what happen" you hiccuped as you tried to tell her what happen "I...I think...Steven in-invaded my...my dreams" Spinel felt her anger burn in her gem, "tell me what happened in your dream" Spinel said calmly you sniffled "at...at first it.... was a...nice dream...." you say calming down a bit "you were...protecting me from alot of things" then you start sobbing again "then...then S-steven showed up... as you...then he touch me and...." you started sobbing, Spinel held you close letting you snuggle into her chest, "'it's ok doll it's ok just let it all out" you held on to Spinel tigher, she kisses you on the top of your head "I am gonna fix this I promise"


	21. Writer's explanation (why I wrote this series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just kind of explaining myself about the series and such which not much will be part of the actual series so you can skip this chapter if you wanna

Ok so this is my explanation for the series as a whole like why I made it and so on, enjoy.

When first writing this series I was doing it out of pure frustration not even looking at views or kutos I was just focused on venting my emotions into this story. 

Now I know your wonder why? Why bother posting if you didn't think people were going to read it? Why not just write it a notebook or something?

Well because nothing was going my way I did get a job but I wasn't making enough cause my goal was and is to move out of my parents house which living with them is rough. The reason why is my mother is always in my business not giving me any personal space not even on the internet (its the reason why I stopped using Facebook) my Dad is paranoia about alot of things the government business men his coworkers of every person around him (family included) it's just...I just need my own space my own home so I can just breathe for once.

However now knowing alot of people enjoy my series (despite its spelling and grammar mistakes) it makes my day just a bit better so...thank you 

And don't worry there I am planning on completing this series before ending it I just thought I would explain myself a bit more that's all


	22. Training with Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was suppose to be a simple training session

You end up not falling back asleep, Spinel said you needed rest but you just didn't want to risk Steven invading your dream again. Spinel, laid there with you until she heard Lily fussing, "I get her Spinel" you said getting up Spinel got up trying to stop you, "aren't you tired doll?" you shake your head "no I am good babe" you go and pick up your cute pink baby which when you took a good whiff you knew she needed a bath, "ok Lily bath time" you cooed Lily giggled you took off her pj's and put her in the tub her pink heart shaped gem shined as you scrubbed her clean, while giving Lily a bath you did wonder what would be like with you and Spinel just being... together obviously you two loved each other but that wouldn't make sense to Lily if her parents decided to never make it official. You sighed, maybe the constant thought of Steven ruining things with Spinel made you think of such things, 'I should stop thinking about it for now' you think to yourself as you finish with Lily's bath drying her off. 

Next day you get ready for your session with Bismuth, "Y/N you sure your feeling ok?" you nod "I feel fine plus I think doing this training session will do me some good you know let off some steam" Spinel looked at you not quit convinced but sighed "I'll take you word for it doll, but just know me and Lily will be there for you ok?" you smiled "thanks babe" Spinel kissed you on the lips.

After you get yourself dressed as well as Lily the three of you head out the door to the warp pad with Spinel pushing the stroller. You and Spinel took a few steps before you had Bismuth stop you "ok Y/N ready for a little workout?" she asked flexing her arm "yep" you squeaked "then lets head to the sky area wouldn't want to wreak Little Homeworld" 

You Spinel Lily and Bismuth all warp to the Sky arena, you walk up the steps with Bismuth while Spinel struggled with getting the stroller up the steps, "do you need help?" you yelled down to Spinel, she shook her head "I am good doll, you and Bismuth get set up while I catch up" you giggle "did you mean for that to rhythm" you asked smiling "~maybe babe~" Spinel said wiggling her eye browns, "ok Y/N" Bismuth said patting you on your shoulder "let's get set up here" you nodded. Most of the things you brought with you were some food for yourself and Lily along with a small first aid kit (that Vidalia gave you with the baby stuff) Bismuth brought weapons ranging in small daggers to large battle axes along with some shields and armor, 'this is just for one lesson right?...' you thought to yourself looking at the pile "we made it!" Spinel announced pushing the stroller to one of the seats "good" Bismuth said with a grin "now we can start" Bismuth walked over and patted your shoulder, "ok so first things first do you wanna try to start training with a physical weapon or do you want to try to summon your own" Bismuth said offering you a sword "mmm I guess we can try the summoning the weapon thing first, but um... question" Bismuth nodded "what is it Y/N?" you hesitated "um how do I summon a weapon?" Bismuth rubbed her chin "well for me I can just shape shift my hands" Bismuth said forming her hand into a hammer then back into her hand again, you touched your gem on the back of your neck, you focused on just pulling out your weapon you then felt something come out of your gem it felt like a handle, you pull the rest of it out. At first the weapon was pure light having only a long pole then once it took form you saw it your gem weapon was a pink scythe.

At first you were excited seeing you summoned your weapon but then seeing it how your gem weapon looked so much like the rejuvnator, your weapon did have a black handle and pink blade, however the differences that your weapon had it had a whole in the shape of a heart in the middle of the blade, along with the scythe being smaller more made for close combat, then a flower seemed to have been carved into the black handle you looked closer noticing there were lilys, you did try to tell yourself that this was your weapon that the rejevnator isn't here but then you look up at Bismuth you is putting on a bad poker face, you drop your weapon having it disappear, "I-I am sorry Bismuth" you stuttered "I didn't know it would look like that I didn't mean for it to" Bismuth at first was spooked seeing you pull out a weapon looking so much like the one that took her friends memories away yet Bismuth could get upset at you with you apologizing for just summoning it Bismuth sighed "Y/N let's forget the weapons for now how about we focus on your powers since that's what Lapis and Peridot said you were having problems with right?" you nodded.

Bismuth told you that the first lesson you to simply dodge her attacks, 'that doesn't sound too hard' you thought to yourself, then Bismuth put 80lb weights on your feet "Bismuth what are you doing?" you asked nervously Spinel looking at you biting her gloved finger tips, Bismuth smiled "well for you to dodge like a 'Spinel' I can't just toss you off a cliff now can I?" you shake your head vigorously "now the way that this works Y/N is that the weights will keep you pinned here so you have to stretch your body to dodge my attacks, ok" you nodded "ok just go easy ok?" Bismuth back up forming her hands into hammers she then launched her hammer hand at your face, you dodge her hammer hand making your upper body bend backwards. Bismuth retracts her hand as you try to keep your balance "nice, let's see if you can keep it up" Bismuth commented then went for a low blow you curl around it not touching her arm as if you were a child trying not to be tagged. Spinel wanted to step in and protect you from Bismuth but she merely gripped the stroller "it's going to be fine Y/N is going to be fine she Bismuth wouldn't hurt her...right?" Spinel told her self Lily though didn't seem to be bother by it since she was busy playing her feet. 

After a a few more attempts to hit you Bismuth stopped unlocked the weights "ok Y/N now next I want you to hit me" Bismuth said waving you over to her, you stiffed "I-um ok" Bismuth waited for you to make a move, you run up to her and try to punch her in the chest but Bismuth dodges your attack and tosses you on the ground.

\------

"Hey Bismuth with the stars was that about?" Bismuth simply stood there not saying anything, you stood up "um Bismuth is this part of the training?"before you could step closer to her you see a white butterfly on her shoulder which you found odd since knowing how high up the arena was it was hard to imagine a butterfly way up here 'why is there a butterfly all the way up here?' you thought to yourself 'did a few sneak on the warp pad when the gems warped here?' "you shouldn't have let Spinel destroy the earth like that Y/N" you looked at Bismuth confused "what? what are you talking about I thought you forgave me and Spinel" Bismuth laughed "for what you did like anyone would truly forgive you two" then you see Bismuth suddenly morph into a swarm of butterflies, they dive bomb you making you flinch but they flew passed you whispering "~Y/N is a freak, Y/N is a monster~" you then looked up seeing the butterflies regroup now becoming Spinel, she frowned at you with a rather sad expression "why didn't you tell me what you did Y/N" you shook your head "I don't know what your talking about Spinel" you say shouting wanting to get closer to her but not knowing what's real, Spinel simply sighed "how could you do such an awful thing to your friend Y/N, no wonder she spread that rumor about you" you gasped stepping back, then Spinel morphed back into the butterflies for a brief moment before morphing into your friend that spread the rumor about you, your friend looked at you in disgusted "you should have told them what you did to me" you friend said, yet there voice sounded off like someone else was saying the same thing in the background, though you were to frighten to care about that. You started stepping backwards wanting to get away, "the fact you are like... 'this' a freak not a human not a gem not even a 'Steven'" you flinch hearing that last part "please, please stop talking" you say trying to cover your ears your friend merely stepped closer raising her voice "you should have stayed home you shouldn't have helped Spinel you should have DIE" you started shaking then your friend had a crooked smile on their face "maybe we can fix that" you then see your friend pulled out a knife "now hold still friend" you friend reached for you. You started panicking wanting to run yet you felt stuck in place then your eyes glowed so did your fists, when your friend's hand was mere inches from yours you then merely push your friend away but with the pink power glowing in your hands you blasted them making your friend vanish erupting into a swarm of butterflies then they flew off, you opened your eyes seeing that you were in the arena with Spinel and Lily you sighed in relief thinking you just had a bad dream somehow but then you see your hands still sparking with pink energy and at your feet was Bismuth's gem "no..."

\-------

Bismuth and Spinel looked at you worried as you backed up from Bismuth "Y/N you ok I didn't hurt you did I?" but you just back up more not saying a word covering your mouth as if you were seeing something else, Bismuth was worried about this but was hoping it wasn't going to be an issue "oh no I think Y/N is having a episode" Bismuth waving her in front of you but you didn't flinch, "should I just take Y/N home?" Spinel said walking up behind you Bismuth rubbed her chin "I don't know but let's snap Y/N out of this before we try and move her any where" she said seeing how your eyes shifted all over the arena Spinel tried shouting in your ear "Y/N? Y/N can you hear me?" Bismuth then walked forward attempting to grab your hand, "Y/N it's us Bismuth and Spinel you there?" but instead of letting her touch you, your eyes glowed and your hands electrifier with a pink power which made Spinel step back though Bismuth merely stood her ground. Bismuth tried to calm you down "it's ok Y/N it's just Bismuth" but you weren't listening then shoved her away from you and with a mere shove the pink electric shot through Bismuth's form poofing her immediately. 

\------

You knelt down to Bismuth's gem, you reached out your hand wanted to just touch Bismuth gem to see if this was real, once you felt the smooth edges of her gem you shivered "oh stars B-bismuth I'm so sorry" Spinel walked up behind you, "it's ok doll" Spinel said "she'll come back her" you started shaking "but that's what I am afraid of Spinel she'll be so mad at me for doing this to her after she trusted me...us" you started crying, Spinel sighed then began rubbing your back "it's ok doll" you continue sobbing Spinel lifts you face up "hey if Bismuth won't forgive you for this little mistake then I will, ok?" you didn't answer Spinel you wanted to but, you were too busy swimming in your own panicked thoughts 'why did I do that? why did I hurt Bismuth? what was with those white butter flies? am I seeing things now?' Spinel wanted to get an answer from you but looking at your scared expression Spinel let it go for now. Spinel helped you up off the ground and as she did you and Spinel saw Bismuth's gem rise in the air, you panicked trying to bolt for the warp pad but Spinel grabbed your hand before you got too far "me and Lily are going to be right here with you" Spinel said holding you.

Bismuth reformed landing on her feet, her look wasn't too different still having boots and overalls but instead of being a dark magenta they were jet black with grey straps and a golden star on the back of them, clips for the overalls were golden as well. Bismuth stretched out her arms as she finished reforming "wooo my gosh Y/N that power fist packs a punch" you coward behind Spinel "y-your not mad at me for poofing you?" Bismuth laughed "ha no of course not, it was just an accident" you did stop shaking but you stayed behind Spinel, "but didn't it hurt when I poofed you?" Bismuth laughed "the last time my form got poofed was when me and Lapis were sparing and she almost cracked my gem in two, so you just poofing me wasn't bad at all" Bismuth had a smile on her face for a bit but then frowned seeing how you didn't move from behind Spinel "did you want to call it a day Y/N?" you nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more soon, though not sure when
> 
> Also you and bet money that things will go south in the coming chapters


	23. Running from Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will get really dark for this next chapter I would tell you more but...that would spoil the surprise wouldn't

Bismuth warps back to Little Homeworld with you Spinel and little Lily currently in the stroller you quickly walk back to your purple home as Spinel tries to keep up with you. Bismuth sighed seeing you so distraught over what happen at the sky arena. Bismuth walked over to her work shop hoping to get the rest of her works done when she ran into Peridot and Lapis. Peridot waved "hey Bis how did things...." then she notice Bismuth's new form, "woah what happen?" Bismuth shrugged "Y/N is tougher than I thought" Lapis folded her arms "tell us the truth" Bismuth sighed "she had some sort of episode and shocked my form with some kind of pink energy" Lapis and Peridot gasped "does this have anything to do with her being revived by Steven?" Lapis asked Peridot she shrugged "much like Steven this a completely different gem makeup not quite organic not quite gem and being revived on top of it" the three stayed silent for a moment, Bismuth sighed "well for now let's make sure she doesn't feel like a freak, Y/N already seems to be uncomfortable with her new abilities" Lapis and Peridot nodded in agreement "by the way Bis did you notice anything in particular that triggered her episode" Peridot ask bringing her tablet out, Bismuth rubbed her chin in thought "not real sure..."

You felt so terrible for proofing Bismuth at the arena even though Bismuth told you it was ok you felt like she was lying to you. Once Spinel shut the door you immediately started sobbing "I am a freak...a monster" Spinel couldn't stand anyone talking bad about you even if it was yourself. Spinel took little Lily out of the stroller and put her into the crib, Spinel pulled you in for a hug "Y/N your not a freak or a monster" you tried to push her away "but look what I did to Bismuth I poofed her" Spinel hushed you "Bismuth is fine you barely even scratch her gem, and we gems can reform without it hurting" you sighed heavily leaning into Spinel's hug "but I could have" Spinel combed though your hair "Y/N could have done this or that but do you know what I want you to think about?" you looked at her questionly "what?" Spinel gave a soft smile "think of what 'did' happen today, so tell me Y/N, what did happen?" you took a deep

"I poofed Bismuth" you said quietly, Spinel nodded "what else?" you scrunch your face "I discovered I have new ability" you said in a questioning tone, "that's right new ability which means that your still discovering stuff about your abilities so take it easy on your self doll when you make mistakes" you nodded "ok I'll try" you said not really sure if you could control these abilities of yours.

As Spinel put down Lily for the night you couldn't help but replay that moment of seeing Bismuth's gem helpless on the floor. As you did you then thought about what would have happened if it weren't Bismuth but Spinel or Little Lily. You sat up in bed 'I can't stand it knowing I might hurt the ones I love' you thought to yourself 'I don't want to do this to them but it's for their own safety' you got out of bed getting dressed 'I'll leave and come back when I'm safe to be around'.

You packed a bag with some clothes and a lighter. Before leaving your home out the window you wrote a note saying 'I don't want to hurt you Spinel or our beautiful Little Lily, I promise that will return when I feel you are no longer a danger to either you or our child your love Y/N'

After about 3 hours Spinel went to check on you to see if you were asleep. Spinel knew you needed sleep yet at the same time she was worried that you maybe still awake, 'I hope Y/N is sleeping' Spinel thought to herself. She crept in being careful not to make a noise, though when she looked over at then bed Spinel gasped seeing the bed covers tossed aside with your clothing all pulled out, Spinel thought the worst "oh no Y/N? Please tell me your close doll" she said as she looked around the room for you, then she saw your note you left on the bed "oh stars" Spinel gasped. Spinel picked up Lily and ran to Bismuth's place, Lily slowly waking up fussing a bit. 

Once Spinel got there she started to knock frantically on the door Bismuth opened the door with a yawn "what is it Spinel?" Bismuth noticed Lily fussing in Spinel's arms "and why are you walking around Little Homeworld with a fussy Lily" she asked in a some what teasing tone "it's Y/N, she ran away thinking she was too dangerous" Bismuth immediately became more alert "what?" Spinel handed her the note "my poor doll she must be so scared" Spinel said with a frown as she tried in vain to calm Lily, Bismuth sighed thinking "ok me Lapis and Peridot will start looking for Y/N while you stay home with Lily" Spinel frowned but nodded "ok but I will join the search in the morning" Spinel said firmly. 

The New Crystal gems look for you all over Beach City Lapis looking high Bismuth and Peridot low. Lars was taking a late night stroll when he noticed Bismuth and Peridot looking worried, "hey guys why are out so late?" he asked knowing that most gems would be in at this hour. Bismuth sighed "were looking for Y/N" Lars frowned "what?" Peridot nodded "you haven't seen her around have you?" Lars shook his head "no but I recently saw Steven dashing towards the forest looking really off" Bismuth and Peridot looked at each other "thanks" they said in unison "Lapis lets get Spinel" Lapis looked at Bismuth confused "why aren't we still looking for Y/N?" she asked landing beside them Peridot gave Lapis a worried look "Steven is headed to the forest" Lapis shurgged "so call the old Crystal gems let them handle that psycho" Peridot shook her head "no it more than that I think Steven knows where Y/N is" 

(Before Steven escaped) Steven laid in bed but it wasn't because he was tired or trying to sleep he was focusing on controlling Connie. She tried to resist but Steven's powers was too strong for her. Steven controlled her body flawless looking like it was just sweet Connie coming by for a visit for poor sick Steven.

Once Steven was sure he was free Pink (his gem) took over Connie "what are you doing?" he asked confused. Pink as Connie giggled "don't you wanna keep her?" Steven nodded "of course I do" Pink as Connie then slid off her pants followed by her underwear "don't you wanna have fun with her?" Steven felt a jolt in his pants followed by his hands involuntarily being on Connie's body. Steven nodded "I do want to have some fun" Pink as Connie then pulled out Steven's dick and then got in positioned rubbing Connie's womanhood on his member "if you two have some 'fun' now than she can't leave you" Pink as Connie then slid on his cock making Steven muffle a moan "then I want that I want her stay" Pink as Connie then flipped having Steven on top "then make it so Steven let's make our Connie stay" Steven then started to thrust vigorously into Connie's womanhood having Pink as Connie giggle with glee yet tears streamed down her face 'stop Steven please stop' Connie thought to herself only being a spectator to her being raped. Steven was thrusting rhythmically at first then as he started to get close he became more aggressive and out of sync "I'm gonna cum" he said feeling his member twitch in Connie's womanhood "do it fill Connie up" Steven then came into Connie's womanhood filling it some much it overflowed onto his bed that Pink left Connie's mind having her go unconscious with her last thought being 'why? Steven why?'. Steven then left her with a mere blanket cover her half naked sleeping body throwing her clothing on the bed before he left the house. 

Steven then senses you the person no the 'thing' that messed things up for him. He then ran towards where he sensed you were dashing passed a few familiar faces but they didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now to Steven Universe was destroying what's left of your life.

You tried to think of a place you could go to 'my old apartment? My parents house? The Garden?' as you thought about it more and more none of those places would work. Your apartment was probably being reanted by someone else, you haven't even contacted your parents since you've been revived nor after you had Lily as far as the Garden you would have loved to go back but you would have the risk of having the gems pop in on you. You sighed "maybe the forest?" you said out loud to yourself walking towards the local woods 'it may not be the best idea but at least this will be a safe area for me to gain control of these new abilities without hurting anyone. 

You walk through the woods trying to find a place to camp for however long it was going to take to control your abilities. You only stopped when you found a cave which you saw there was a tarp over it as well as recently destroyed trees "why are you pink human?" said a rough voice. You peeked in the cave only to have a buff and rather tall orange gem step out looking not exactly pleased you did notice her gem was on her nose with dark orange stripes wrapping all around her body yet she had green spots accompanied with green horns, you stepped back realizing you were less than a foot from her "s-sorry to bother you, I'll find a different place to camp" the orange gem huffed "you didn't answer my question" she said walking over to you "I um...was revived by Steven Universe" the gem gave you a weird look "what are you...?" she flipped you around revealing your gem "you definitely look like a human and having a gem too what's this universe coming to" you pulled away from her "yeah though it's not like I had a choice um...I don't know your name" she sighed "it's Jasper human, and what do you mean you didn't have a choice? isn't that what Era 3 is supposed to be about?" you fiddle with your back pack straps "um do you wanna hear the whole thing or the short version?" Jasper crossed her arms "short version I don't have the patience for a boring human story"

After about 30 minutes of explaning to a random gem of your current problems the two of you eventually sat down on some nearby rocks. You finish your tale with a heavy sigh "now I am more of a freak than anything right now" you said with a small whimper "I'm not human, I'm not a gem" you saw the pink electric wrapping around your arm again making you a bit scared "I'm not even hybrid like Steven" Jasper seemed somewhat interested. She stood up towering over you "so you wanna test those powers on a 'real' fighter rather than a gem architect" you flinched having the pink electric fade from your hand "n-no I honestly was planning on just practicing on some rocks not really on any one or any gem" Jasper rolled her eyes "well when your ready for a real training session I'll be here otherwise find some other place to stay" you got up patting the dirt off your pants "fair enough" you walked farther into the woods.

After a few minutes of walking you actually found another cave not too far from Jasper's. It was smaller only being big enough for you to lay down in and had some moss here and there 'it will at least be a dry place for me to stay for a bit' you thought to yourself.

After you left Jasper was back at her training practicing her punches and blockes with trees and rocks break and smashing them to bits. As Jasper kicked a boulder in two she sighed 'I honestly did want to fight you human seeing you having a untapped power ready to be unleashed and see what you were capable of' Jasper then sighed taking a small rest 'yet being a real gem warrior I still have some pride and needed my opponent to want to battle me' she thought to herself. After about 6 to 7 hours trying to get her anger out over her wanting a fight after so long without on is Jasper barely noticed that the sun had rose yet she did notice when she saw Steven looking around the woods with his hair a mess his eye looking very tired 'are they glowing pink?' Jasper thought to herself though she brushed it off thinking it must be that human thing called 'pink eye' "yeah Steven what you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be locked up or something do to your episode?" Jasper said walking towards him Steven merely smiled yet it gave Jasper (of all gems) a shiver in her form "oh I'm just looking for my best best buddy Y/N you haven't seen her have you?" Jasper hesitated not sure if she should tell him at all "can't say that I have what does your human friend look like" Steven laughed which made Jasper a bit worried "I never said anything about her being human" Jasper tried to take a step back but Steven quickly made a bubble around her "now Jasper my best fight buddy, can you tell me where she went" Jasper shrugged "I don't know where your dumb human friend went to" she said a bit defensively, Steven then made spikes inside the bubble "now now fighting buddy if you can't tell me the truth I might have to break you" Jasper pounded on the bubble avoiding the spikes "release me you pebble of a gem!" she demand, Steven started shrinking the bubble having the spikes getting closer to Jasper "s-stop you worm!" she stuttered yet still trying to sound tough "talk and I'll let you out" Steven said firmly, Jasper then felt one of the spikes slowly start to dig into her back. Jasper fliched a bit glanced over to where you walked off 'I hope that Steven doesn't find that hybrid human Y/N with Steven like this I don't think she stands much of a chance' then Steven looked over to where Jasper was looking getting another creepy smile on his face "is that where she is Jasper? down that path?" Jasper shook her head "n-no of course not, she is probably back in that stupid human colony of yours or that sorry excuse of a gem colony you have here on earth" Steven immediately stabbed Jasper in the back using the spiked in the bubble 'sorry Y/N' Jasper thought to herself as she poofed. He released the bubble letting her gem drop to the ground "thank you Jasper for showing me the rest of the way" Steven then stomped on her gem shattering Jasper's gem in two.

You fell asleep on you back pack using one of your more fluffier sweaters as a blanket. You thought about starting a fire but because you left your home so late at night you figured you could sleep with just the warm of your sweater. You did notice as you slept with you sweater it smelled faintly of Spinel as well as your baby 'maybe this was a bad idea' you thought to yourself as you drifted off to sleep.

You wake at first to the morning sun you roll over pulling the sweater over your head '5 more minutes then I'll get up' you thought to yourself still feeling a bit sleepy. You then hear a all too familiar voice whisper very close in your ear "hey best best friend" your eyes snap open knowing that voice as Steven's. Once your eyes laid on Steven you gasped in shock trying to move away from him despite being cornered in a small cave. Yet before you could slip past Steven he grabbed you by you top and tossing you out of the cave making you land on your chest with a heavy thud. You managed to get yourself off the ground desipe the rough landing only to have Steven stomp on your back making you whimper in pain as well as preventing you from moving. You turn your head to see Steven giving you a rather crooked smile "where are you going Y/N, don't you wanna hang out with your old pal Steven anymore?" you squirmed a bit trying to get away but Steven merely grind his heel deeper into your back "no I don't, you fucking psycho!" you shouted at Steven at first he frowned then he laughed making your blood run cold "well isn't that a bit, what's the word I'm looking for here...mmm oh that's right ironic" you didn't want to talk about 'that' with him especially now so you made your body flexible twisting it in a unnatural looking way while you grab his foot pushing it forcfully off of you. Which in turn made him stumble (but not fall) you got up quickly glaring at him "we're not talking about 'that' Steven Universe" you hissed he smiled loving your reaction just mentioning you dark past "what do you think Y/N? you could bury something like 'that' forever? that Spinel would never find out your dirty little secret" you felt the pink electricity wrap around your hands practically making your hands glow "shut up" you said not wanting him to say anything else "why should I Y/N? I'm only here to help a best best friend here with dealing with her past" your eyes went wide with rage "that's it!" you then shot him with your pink electricity with little hesitation "what don't you understand Steven I said shut you fucking mouth!" you blasted him so hard that his back smack into a tree with a audible crack. At first seeing him hurt like that you wanted to do it again feeling the same rush of excitement when you poofed Garnet, so you started to get you pink electricity geared up for another shot at him when you noticed Steven Universe Mr. Savior or the galaxy looking weak and vulnerable. When seeing that you immediately stopped 'what am I doing? this isn't right oh stars this...this is like no no its different he deserves this he hurt the ones I love most' you continued to think to yourself so conflicted with continuing to beat up Steven. Steven then noticed your conflicted actions stopping with your attacks against him, he got up with a smile and a rather creepy laugh "see your still an awful person and now you're just as bad as me" you shake your head not wanting to believe it "no... no, no, no" you closed your eyes gripping your magenta hair tugging at it rather hard to the point you had some of it in your hands. Steven walked over to you slowly without you noticing as you started to feel a few tears drip down your face Steven then patted your head ever so gently making you flinch. You lifted your head releasing your grip on your hair "it's ok Y/N, we can make everything better" you frown not believe in him yet a small part of you wanted to believe it was true "how can you? you messed up everything for me" he then took your hand spinning you once around "like this" you saw Steven gem glow after that all you saw was a white blinding light.

Once it was morning (and Lily got some milk from some powered baby milk Onion's Mom left) 

Spinel joins Bismuth Peridot and Lapis for the search for you in the forest. Yet instead on leaving yours and Spinel's baby at home with a sitter Spinel had Lily straped to the front on her with a blue pacifier in her mouth that had a clip attached to her PJ's "wouldn't it better to have Lily at home with one of us rather then here where Steven 'the crazed baby throwing hybrid' could hurt her" Spinel looked down at Lily who simply gazed at Spinel "I'm not going to leaving her alone for a second not our daughter and definitely not Y/N" Spinel said taking her daughter's hand with her finger.

As the group passed by a large cave with a tarp in front of it nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Though Peridot as she was walking by the mouth of the cave then noticed something on the ground glistening in the sunlight she bent down to get a closer look at what it was. 

Spinel Bismuth and Lapis walked for a bit before noticing that Peridot had stopped. Lapis was the first to turn around followed by Bismuth then Spinel towards Peridot seeing she was looking at something in the grass "what did you find Peridot?" Lapis asked, Peridot looked confused at first at what she found thinking it was a glass stuck in the ground through when she picked up taking a closer look she recognized what it was and gasped "oh my stars!" Lapis the saw what Peridot was holding "is that... Jasper's gem?" Peridot nodded Bismuth winced "you better bubble her no need for her re forming like...that" Peridot nodded and bubbled Jasper's gem tapping the top sending it off "guys do you think Y/N would do this?" Lapis asked with a worried look, Spinel was upset at the accusation of you shattering anyone, Spinel stomped her foot in protest "NO!" Spinel shouted startling everyone "she didn't do this, in fact I bet it was-"

Then the four gems heard a loud roar along with what felt like a earthquake "the heck was that?"

They ran towards the noise to see a fusion. One of which was 8 maybe 10 feet tall with pink skin fangs dark curly hair with a pink streak down the side of their face similar to your hair color when the fusion opened its two Spinel gasped noticing that the bottom pair was Steven's yet the top was yours, "Steven what did you do to my Y/N?!" Spinel demanded wrapping her hands around Lily. Then yours and Steven's fusion turn torwards the gems Steven's eye glaring them while yours looked worried "you want 'her' back" form a shield along with your small scythe "then come and get her" Bismuth pushed Spinel back "stay down we'll handle this" Spinel looked back at your upper eyes then back at Bismuth "but I can't just leave her my doll needs me" but yours and Steven's fusion smash very close to her and Lily.

It definitely scared Spinel yelp as well as l upsetting Lily making her start to fuss in her free hand baby bag.

In the mindscape of yours and Steven's fusion it was nothing but red skies as Steven took control while you were being held down by black vines growing out of the floor "please stop this Steven, just let me go" you said trying to break free but you couldn't "like you can stop me" Steven said not bothering to look you in the eye. You shaked at the vines again making the mindscape shake. Steven then turned towards you "now now you wouldn't want me to hurt anyone right? but it wouldn't be the first time you hurt someone right?" you then saw through the eyes of your fusion Steven making yours and his fusion, smack Bismuth into a tree Peridot nearly get crushed by a tree thrown at her then Lapis almost got poofed from your small scythe. You felt that it was hopeless to break free until you heard your Lily crying.

Spinel as she unwillingly stood on the sidelines. Your fusion then whispered "it wouldn't be the first time you hurt someone" as yours and Steven's fusion attack the New Crystal gems. With all the noise and destruction going os Lily started wailing with all the fighting going on Spinel desperately tried to calm her down with Lily, "it's ok Lily your with Spinny mom" yet nothing seemed to work as Lily continued to squirming and fuss yet Lily being too upset couldn't stop crying.

Though after awhile Spinel noticed yours and Steven's fusion stopped attacking. Spinel looked up and saw that not only was your fusion not attacking anyone but it also wasn't moving at all. 

Spinel slowly stepped closer towards your fusion, "Y/N can...can you hear me?" only after a few minutes did tears come to the fusions upper eyes which then you and Steven finally unfused.

You were thrown towards Spinel landing on your side feeling like you just did a marathon. Steven on the other hand was tossed rolling from his to back all the way to his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Spinel noticed he landed somewhere between the New Crystal gems and you two but far enough away where Spinel could focus on you.

Spinel ran over to with Lily still crying strapped to her chest "Y/N? doll? please tell me your ok?" you sat up feel a bit weak "I'm...I'm ok-" you stopped talking a moment with you stomach doing a sudden back flip, you tried to hold it in but you end up vomiting a bit on the ground in front of you "I guess I feel a little sick to my s-stomach" you wipe your mouth trying to focus on staying sitting up. Thought as you do turned your attention to your cute pink daughter who was still sobbing "is...is Lily ok? she's not hurt... right?" you ask noticing Lily with tears streaming down her face and snot all over her nose, Spinel smiled and shook her head "no no doll, she just got scared with all the commotion" you sighed in relief followed by a nervous laugh "good, that's good" Spinel pulled you in for a hug as she did you kissed her on the cheek as well as Lily on the forehead "I'm glad you two are alright and...I'm sorry for-" Spinel hushed you combing through your hair "don't even apologize doll your back with me and Lily and that's all that matters" you relaxed a bit hearing Spinel say that.

As Spinel soothed your mind she couldn't help but think 'what did Y/N's fusion mean by 'it wouldn't be the first time you hurt someone' that rotten Steven could have been lying or something yet' Spinel thought you told her all of your little secrets but she'll get out of you later, for now Spinel was content with knowing you were safe. 

Bismuth Peridot and Lapis finally were recovering from fighting yours and Steven's fusion with Bismuth getting back up with a groan wobbling a bit. Peridot got stuck in a thorn bush with Lapis helping her out of it though Peridot was pretty stuck wincing "ow ow ow Ow!" Peridot whined, "not so hard Lapis" she said with a pitifully tone of voice.

Steven despite his weaken state feeling like he had gotten run over by a truck, Steven managed to get up looking around "where is that bitch" he groaned, he then spotted you seeing you not being yelled at or sad with Spinel instead you were smiling and hugging Spinel with you child. Steven was livid seeing you still happy with Spinel, he stood up with new energy and started walking towards you "you think you can avoid the truth Y/N!" he shouted getting yours and Spinel's attention. You flinched not wanting Steven to say anything else, you stood up but you definitely noticed weren't at 100% "j-just shut up" you hissed at him, Steven laughed loving seeing you so angry upset and unhappy just like he was, "why Y/N? is it the fact you haven't even told Spinel what you did to your best friend" he stepped closer to you with a sinister grin "I am telling you shut you fucking mouth" small pink sparks started to come out of your hands.

Spinel looked at you confused at what you two were talking about she stood up looking at you "Y/N what are you talking about?" you turn towards Spinel with worried look "it's nothing Spinel he's just making shit up" Steven then had a crooked smile grown on his face "oh am I?" you turn your attention back to Steven "didn't your friend want to leave town making you so so sad that you wanted to keep her friend around just a little tiny bit longer, so instead of just asking her to stay you drugged her" you quickly inflated your hand and punch him hard in the face, having his body slamming into the ground "shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" you shouted though you were starting to feel rather weak for just using your energy from just punching him. 

Spinel looked at you worried seeing your body wobble back and forth as you breathe grew a bit ragged "Y/N are you ok?" you wanted to answer her but you were still catching your breath, then Steven laughed "oh I am sure she is just pissed having her dirty little secret out in the open, especially since you probably had some 'fun' with your friend while she was down for the count" you tried to charge at him but he dodge you. As he did so he then ran in Spinel's and Lily's direction before you could stop Steven he formed a bubble around her while she was still holding Lily putting them about five feet off the ground. 

Steven grinned wickedly "now for one more thing on your conscious" spikes slowly formed inside the bubble "the death of your gem lover and your baby"

For a moment you felt helpless then that feeling quickly developed into anger which revived your tired body. As Steven was distracted with creating larger spikes in the bubble Spinel and Lily were trapped in, you then felt the pink electricity wrap around your hands you increased it. You were 3 feet away but you merely punched the air havinv the pink electricity shooting right at Steven. The pink energy hit him hard in the stomach making him lose his focus dropping Spinel and Lily, which thankfully Spinel made herself into a spring cushioning the fall.

Steven twitched and groaned in pain from the blast you gave him "f-fu-uck s-shit-t" you walked up to Steven having a dark look your eyes. Steven frowned "what are you doing?" he asked his body still twitching in pain. You stare for a moment at him thinking of when Steven threated you hurt, you even attempted to kill your child 'I don't want to kill Steven yet..." you stepped forward to him, Steven could only watch as you gripped his gem making him flinch "no...no don't I-I need it" you ignore his pleads as you pull out his gem. You watched as his skin turned rather pale his eyes become blood shot with darken circles beneath them with Steven's breathing turing rather ragged and weak. 

Yet despite Steven's appearance and him looking so defenseless you couldn't care less "now you can't hurt me, Spinel, or my child again, you monster" you then bubbled his gem "b-but I'll die without my g-gem I need it" you tapped the top sending off "there are hospitals for that" you said coldly. 

Bismuth Peridot and Lapis finally were running back towards you and Spinel Peridot sighed heavily "sorry it took us awhile I got stuck in a..." Peridot stopped mid sentence as well as the Lapis and Bismuth stopped walking towards you. The three of them watched as you sent off Steven's gem while you walked back over to Spinel and Lily.

The New Crystal gems silently grabbed Steven who was definitely still breathing but doing so very weakly. Bismuth looked at him with a worried look "how...how are you feeling Steven?" she asked cautiously Steven looked at Bismuth shivering "I-I can't...can't m-move" Steven wheezed Bismuth looked worried "let's drop him off at the hospital and then we call the gems from there" Lapis and Peridot nodded in agreement Bismuth handed Steven to Lapis "you can probably get there faster Lapis we'll meet you there" she nodded taking Steven from Bismuth cradling him Lapis then flew off. 

Bismuth watched as Lapis disappeared from view as she did she turned towards you "Y/N can you tell me where you sent Steven's gem, Steven may not be stable but he could definitely die without his gem" you shrugged "I don't know where I sent it" you said though when you tapped the top the one place you thought about sending it was your home at Little Homeworld. Bismuth looked at you seemingly like she did not believe you yet seeing how serious you looked at Steven being taken away as if your were being betrayed Bismuth for the moment let it go "ok well we'll look for it later" she said patting you on the shoulder. 

You and Spinel walked back with Spinel still holding Lily, though you did notice that she may have stopped crying though Lily was still pretty fussy "did you feed her?" you asked noticing Lily reaching out to you "I did but she wasn't a fan of the bottle" you sighed knowing you were probably going to pass out mid feeding for Lily "no worries I got this". 

Once you got back to yours and Spinel's house you sat down on the couch reaching out towards Lily "you give her to me now" Spinel nodded handing Lily to you Lily sniffled and hiccupped as she pulled you shirt down latching on to your chest brushing away Lily's tears. 

At first you starting to feeling like you were about to take a nap but then you noticed something weird as you wiped you childs tears away you felt better as if you had just woken up for the morning. You even noticed all the cuts and bruises on your arms back and legs were healing, Spinel noticed it as well staring at you a Lily wided eyed "doll did...did Lily just..." you nodded as Lily finished her meal with a big yawn snuggling into your side, you stayed quite a moment "let's keep this to yourself's for now" you said holding Lily close to you "as well as that" you said pointing to Steven's bubbled gem. Spinel nodded in agreement joining you on the couch "also I wanted to ask you something doll" you looked at her confused "what is it?" Spinel looked down at Lily noticing she fell asleep already Spinel then leans into you ear then whispers "will you marry me Y/N" Spinel pulled back a bit to see your reaction to her question. You blushed a bit followed by a giggle you kissed Spinel on the lips, being careful not to squish your baby. Once you broke the kiss you whispered back in Spinel's ear "of course I will"

About two weeks while you and Lily were sleeping Spinel slippped out locking the door on her way out. She made her way to the hospital slipping into Steven's room with ease, Steven was in a coma he had been since Lapis dropped him off at the hospital. Spinel had done a lot of research and found the perfect way to have Steven 'shattered' she pulled out a needle from her gem 'good bye Steven Universe you'll not be missed' she thought to her herself as she filled his IV with it. Spinel watched as her plan was set in motion, Steven's heart rate went up then faster to the point where he shook and went into a grand maul seizure. Spinel then slipped out the window as she heard the nurses rush in. Spinel stretched her eye just enough to watch it play out, with the nurses trying everything to save him with the doctor finally coming in only to have Steven's heart finally give. That's when they attempted to restart his heart but it was too late. Spinel then jumped down and went back to yours and her home feeling comforted with the fact that the monster was never returning.

After a month things seemed to finally get better for you and you little family. With Steven's gem still bubbled your baby safe. As for you and Spinel there seemed there was nothing keeping you away from each dispite your mistakes as well as hers.

After a month Connie noticed she wasn't getting her period, she didn't want to think consider the possibility of her carrying Steven's child despite knowing there was no reason she shouldn't be. 

She even denied all the tale tell signs telling herself that she was just feeling nauseous because she ate something weird, that her headaches were due to her studying so hard that her strange appetite for chocolate donuts with bacon and mood swings were just her hormones kicking in. 

After her study session Connie took her allowance and went to the drug store alone and purchased a 3 pack of pregnancy tests along with some mint chip ice cream to eat on the way back to her house. 

Connie didn't want her parents to find out about her possible being pregnant so she waited until they were asleep. Connie tip toed her way to the bathroom with the 3 pack of pregnancy tests she pulled the tests out of the box then followed the instructions very carefully as not to mess up the results. Connie put a timer on vibrate and waited tapped her feet nervously "please just please be negative" Connie heard the alarm and turn it off she then check the tests strips seeing what the results were the first was difficult to tell what it due to it being night Connie turn the light on her camera and saw it was positive, she then looked at the second which was easier to read saying 'pregnant' on the strip Connie started to panic as she looked at the last one have the same the 'positive' Connie then lets out a shaking whimper "fuck".

Connie gripped the tooth brush holder in frustration "Steven why did you do this to me? then you just left me alone" then Connie managed to shatter the tooth brush holder in her hands giving her palm a deep cut. Connie winced at the pain "what the heck?!" she yelped then Connie saw the cut on her palm quickly seal up leaving behind only a drop of blood in the middle of it. She shivered not liking how sge just demonstrated enhanced strength and now self healing 'I can't keep something like this from my parents even 'if' it was a regular pregnancy after awhile people will notice' Connie sighed "I have to tell my parents they'll know what to do, hopefully" she said rubbing her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the final chapter 😀👍and destroyed so many characters lives along the way


End file.
